Open Your Eyes Harry
by Nericefara
Summary: Harry finally sees a certain Red Head in a new light but danger lurks for him around every corner. rnrnThis was written a few years ago and published on the Harry Potter website. So it's out of date but i hope you like it.rnCOMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

The young girl stood quietly between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross station. People walking by gave her strange looks but she didn't notice them. She was looking for someone. Waiting to see him. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10.50 am. The train would be leaving soon. What if he didn't come? What if something had happened to him on the way here and he missed the train. She knew the muggles he lived with weren't very nice and had tried to stop him from going to school before. She tried to see through the crowd for any sign of him but to no avail. She glanced at the clock again, 10.55, she took one more look around and then turned to go through the gate to platform 9 3/4s. She bit her lip worrying.

She was just about to step through when she heard her name being called and turned back quickly to see a tall, handsome young boy coming towards her smiling. His glasses were broken and his hair messy but she didn't mind.

"Ginny, How are you?"

"Harry, I thought you weren't going to make it," she said as he caught up with her and they both walked through the wall.

"I was a bit worried there myself. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy with having to bring me up here," Harry replied as they rushed to the train and got his stuff on board. "Where's Ron?"

"He came through already with all our stuff. Probably grabbed an empty compartment for all of us. Hey congratulations on becoming Prefect, Ron told me. You must be delighted"

"It was a bit of a shock, me a Prefect I don't know." He turned then to take Hedwig from her and smiled. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem. How was your summer? Did the Muggles give you a hard time."

"No more than usual. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts though. How's Hermione. She spent some of the summer with you guys, right?"

Ginny giggled at this, "Well we didn't see much of her. Ron had her tied to his side for nearly the entire time but yeah she stayed with us for a while."

Harry grinned and laughed with her. "It's about time those two got it together. Ron was so mad about Viktor Krum last year. I guess it was just the push he needed though he sure didn't waste any time this summer." They were walking down through the train searching for Ron and Hermione when the train pulled out from the station with a jerk sending Ginny flying straight into Harry.

"You ok," Harry asked holding her steady and looking down into her big blue eyes. She nodded blushing as she pushed away. Ginny had promised herself that this year would be different and that she'd get over this crush she had on the famous Harry Potter. He was her brothers' best friend and he only saw her as Ron's sister. Oh well time to move on. Maybe they could be friends. She'd like to try out for the Quidditch team this year. She'd been practising all summer and really wanted the position of Keeper. Fred and George both said that she had a good chance. "Yeah thanks for catching me."

"My pleasure," he replied and they continued on down the train. Finally they found Ron and Hermione. They were sitting very close to each other, holding hands and Ron had just leaned down to kiss her. Harry cleared his throat and smirked as they sprang apart. "Sorry to interrupt," he said winking at Ginny who was smothering a laugh.

"Harry," Hermione said jumping up and giving him a hug. "How was you summer. We really missed you."

"Yeah mate, sorry you couldn't come stay with us but Dumbledore said you were safer with the Muggles." Ron said

"That's ok, I think I might have been in the way by the looks of things,"

Both Hermione and Ron blushed to their roots and Harry and Ginny laughed taking seats opposite to them.

The train ride went quickly and before they knew it they were at Hogwarts enjoying the feast. Harry had sat down beside Ginny leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves. It was a bit weird them being together. It felt like the trio had been split up and everything was changed. He sat talking to Ginny about her summer. "So you want to join the Quidditch team this year."

"Yeah I've been practising all summer and Fred and George think I have a good chance. Who do you think will be Quidditch captain this year."

Harry blinked and then shook his head, "you know I'd completely forgotten that we needed one. I suppose it could be one of the twins. I can see them now fighting over it. You know Oliver Wood the previous captain I'll always remember what he said about them when I was in first year. 'Sure they're like a pair of human bludgers themselves' " Harry repeated in the best Scottish accent he could do. Ginny nearly choked on her chicken at this and burst out laughing.

"A pair of human bludgers, well I never thought of them like that but you know what?" she said looking down that table towards her brothers who were firing peas across the table. Harry leaned closer "He might be right" she whispered and the two of them laughed together.

Ginny couldn't believe it. She'd spent the entire evening talking with Harry. He listened to what she had to say and seem to be genuinely interested. And miracles of miracles she hadn't dropped anything or tripped and she'd even made him laugh.

Harry lay on his bed thinking of the evening. Ginny had been great. They'd had fun chatting and they'd played wizards chess and he'd taught her how to play some muggle card games and laughed at he confusion when the characters on the cards didn't move. He'd been surprised by how well they'd gotten along. He'd known her for years but she'd always been Rons little sister. She'd grown up without him even noticing or realising that they had some where along the way become friends and that they could become really good friends if they kept on the way they were going.

It was nice to know that he could talk to someone else besides Ron and Hermione. He was happy for them but he knew things would be different now and Ginny was cool. She liked to talk about quidditch and asked Harry about his summer. She was really interested in what he did with his time. She was funny too and Harry liked her sense of humour. She had a subtle wit that if you weren't careful you'd miss her zingers and they'd fly right over you head. He smiled when he thought about how she'd ripped Ron about how he was with Hermione and when she'd joined in on his joke about the twins at the feast.

Turning over he fell asleep smiling to himself.

Ron lay awake thinking about what Hermione said before they went to bed. 'We mustn't let Harry feel left out. It must be kind of strange for him seeing us together.' Ron hadn't really thought about this. He'd been too excited about getting together with Hermione to think about how things might change now that they were going out. Does Harry feel ok about this? He'd hate to lose his best friend. Harry was the first best friend he'd ever had. Before he came to Hogwarts he'd always had his brothers but with Harry it was different. Harry was someone he chose as a friend and not someone he was related to. Thinking back over the evening he realised that he and Hermione hadn't spent much time with Harry and he felt guilty. Harry must have had a pretty bad summer living with the muggles and also recovering from the disaster of the last term where he'd barely escaped you know who with his life intact. Ron hadn't really talked to him about how he felt about Cedric and he hadn't been real good at keeping in touch with him over the summer. His head had been filled with Hermione and he'd somehow forgotten Harry.

Now that Hermione had pointed this out they would have to make an effort to include him more. He was their best friend afterall and there was no way either of them would want to lose that friendship. Ron wondered if Harry was mad at them. He hadn't sat with them at the feast but had gone and sat beside Ginny. He yawned and snuggled down into the bed. He'd have to talk with him in the morning.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Harry was up early and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Normally he'd wait for Ron and Hermione but he thought they might not want him with them. He was heading round the corner when he heard a voice behind him. "Ahhhhhh is Potty all on his lonesome. Mudblood and weasel too busy to be your friends anymore"

"Get a life Malfoy and stop calling her mudblood,"

"Oooooh I'm shaking. What you gonna do Potter."

"Don't tempt him Draco, If he can beat You Know Who he can certainly beat a nobody like you." a new voice said from behind them.

Draco went red and spun round. Ginny was standing a few feet away staring calmly at the scene in front of her. Harry laughed and Draco went even more red "Another weasel. Did mummy faint when she got a look at the book list this year Weasel"

"Well at least I don't look like one" Ginny said ignoring the taunt and focusing on the name. This caused confusion to appear on Dracos Face and Harry laughed as Ginny walked by before Malfoy could come up with a suitable answer. Harry followed her and when the got out of site he said.

"That was brilliant, Ginny. Your were great." Ginny grinned and they headed for the Gryffindor table to have breakfast.

Sitting down together they got their breakfast and started to eat. "Are you looking forward to the first day back?" Harry asked between mouthfuls of toast.

"Yeah, but I've got potions first and … well you know"

"Yeah I know" Harry agreed.

The looked at each other, "Snape". They said together. "He just hates Gryffindor."

"You should try being James Potters son and then you'll know what hate is"

"Yeah Ron said he has a grudge he's still carrying against your dad."

Nodding Harry grimaced and rolled his eyes sky ward. "I'll tell you about it sometime"

"I'd like that" she smiled shyly and Harry felt something odd at that smile. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled back. He really liked Ginny she was so easy to talk to.

"Hey listen I'll walk you as far as the main entrance I've got Care of Magical creatures first. I'm looking forward to seeing Hagrid."

"That's good, I don't have that until this afternoon." They got up and walked out together separating when the got to the main entrance.

Harry walked down to Hagrid Hut. It was still early and he thought he could find Hagrid there. Sure enough there he was calling to fang. " 'ello there 'arry. Where's Ron and 'ermione."

"Probably having breakfast, I haven't seen them yet this morning."

"Oh? Why's that then."

"Just giving them some space. They're going out now."

"When did that 'appen?"

"Summer. Speaking of which, How was yours?"

"Not bad. Me an' Olympe was on a mission for Dumbledore. Great man Dumbledore. Great man"

"How them ruddy muggles treat ye?"

"Not bad, the same as always. Nearly missed the train though. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about having to take me into London"

"Ruddy muggles. Ye'hre now though"

"Yeah, Looks like the class are arriving." Harry said as he saw several Gryffindors and Slytherins heading towards them. Ron and Hermione were ahead of them and they came straight to Harry.

"Harry where have you been we were looking for you" Hermione said as she came up beside him.

"I was talking to Hagrid."

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Ron asked frustrated with the fact that he hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Harry shrugged and they followed Hagrid. "Harry are you mad at us?" Ron asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well you seem to be avoiding us last night at the feast and then this morning what's going on?"

"I thought you might need some time alone. The last thing I want is to be a third wheel."

"Oh Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes and ron punched him in the arm. "We're still your friends."

"I know but I'm guess I'm partnering Seamus today."

"Guess again," Ron said "We're still partners and stop acting stupid."

"Yeah beside we can find you someone, "

"Ron stop her now she's matchmaking"

"What ya want me to do?"

"She's your girl, just stop her." They all laughed at this and things were better between them.

A few weeks later 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were sitting in the Corner of the Common Room discussing who was the best person to take on as the new Keeper and to Vote on who would be their captain. Harry felt it should be one of the twins or maybe both could do it. They were writing the name down on some parchment and then seeing who got the most votes. Angelina took all the pieces of parchment and sorted them. Then grinned as she saw the result. She looked up and then back down at the name in front of her. "Well there's no doubt about who our next Captain is."

"Who?" Fred asked trying to look over her shoulder.

"It's….."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, and her grinned widened. Suddenly a ball of paper went flying across the table at her. George was laughing mischievously as he ducked the return volley. "Come on Angelina, who is it?"

"It's Harry." She said looking over at him.

Harry's eyes widened, "What?" he said not sure if he'd heard right. "Me? Why"

The rest of the team laughed, "Don't be an idiot Potter, of course it's you. Who else? You're the best one for the Job," Fred said giving him a slap on the back.

"Yeah who else would we choose. " they all agreed and Harry shook his head. He never expected this. "All we ask is that we don't get any Oliver Wood lectures," George said then took on a Wood like expression and a Scottish accent, "This is our year men, we have the best bloody team in the school, Get the snitch or die trying," the table erupted in laughter at Georges perfect mimicking of Oliver.

"I don't think I'll be saying the last one too often," Harry said as they all quietened down "But we do have the best bloody team ever all we need now is a Keeper. So who's it going to be?"

"We'll have to have some trials, we need some subs as well," Katie said

"Yeah I think we should have a reserve Seeker," Harry said. He'd been thinking about it for a while. With Voldemort on the loose he didn't know when he could be injured and he wanted to know there was another seeker to take his place. He refused to think Voldemort might actually kill him. He had to look ahead he had to think positive but then having a reserve Seeker he seemed to think that it was inevitable.

George narrowed his eyes feeling serious for a change. When he thought about how different his life was to Harry's it made him feel guilty. He'd had a happy carefree life whereas Harry was always looking over his shoulder. The whole group had gone silent at Harry's idea. George knew what Harry was thinking but he didn't want to face it. Harry was a good friend and he was Ron's best friend hell he was more like family at this stage. Their own mother was forever fussing over him. None of the Weasley's would want anything to happen to Harry. He caught Fred's eye and for a moment they both knew what the other was thinking. Harry had helped them a lot. At the end of last term he'd given them his prize money from the Tri-Wizard tournament and they'd been able to put it to good use. Harry had not wanted the money he'd been through too much to want it the way it had come but he'd given it to them knowing that they needed it to put together the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They turned to Harry as one. "Sure we should do that for all of us. But we won't need it," George said. He gave Harry a look to say that under no circumstances would they let anything happen to him.

Harry saw the look the Weasley twins gave him and grimaced, he knew they'd guessed the way his thoughts had gone. He pulled his gaze away and looked down at the table then around at everyone else. "Well then we better put a notice up that we're looking we should hold the trials on Friday evening."

Everyone agreed and they set about making the notice to put up. When they'd finished Harry stood up and walked over to the notice board. When he got back to the table people had started gathering round to see what it was. There were quite a few people signing up. "Well that's that done. I need to get some homework finished. I'll see you guys later." He turned and headed for the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting but noticed they seemed to be more engrossed in each other than their homework so went up to his dorm and got his things to go to the library.

Fred watched Harry do an about turn and rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione were in a little world of their own and they didn't notice their best friend leaving the common room by himself. George leaned over to whisper " Those two are really gonna have to get their act together or they're gonna lose their best friend"

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "Should we say something?"

George frowned then shook his head, "Nah, let them figure it out themselves," then " but if the don't we'll give them a swift kick up the…. " he stopped thinking of Hermione and her curses "Well we'll do something that won't have Hermione turning us into mice or whatever." Fred laughed agreeing.

Meanwhile Harry was walking around the shelves of the library trying to find a book to help him with his charms homework. Not looking where he was going he walked into someone accidentally. Books went flying and a low squeak could be heard as someone fell to the ground. Harry recovered quickly "I'm so sorry I never… Ginny? Are you ok?"

Ginny sat on the ground shaking her head. It had taken ages to gather all those books. She looked up at Harry, "Yeah I'm fine but…" she gestured to the books lying all around her and shook her head again.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said helping her gather the books back up. He held out his hand to pull her up and she took it gratefully.

"That's ok, I'm trying to do some work for Divination." She looked at him from beneath her lashes asking, "Is there a point to it?"

Harry laughed then, "What are you doing?"

"I must see what is in my stars" Ginny said changing her voice to a low ghostly whisper.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh," Harry nodded solemnly "Is it grave news?"

"Most assuredly, I will fall off my broom and a centaur is going to chase me down and will be hurt atrociously. I will be bitten by a werewolf and my family will cast me aside cruelly"

"I will visit you in the hospital wing, when your hurt and we could get Hermione to make a potion to make you harmless during the full moon." Harry said and then grinned as they both rolled their eyes and Ginny giggled softly.

" She does like a bit of drama doesn't she?" Ginny said feeling giddy that Harry was still holding her hand. She was sure he didn't know he was still doing it but it was nice all the same. She sighed quietly, knowing she'd have to pull it away. Slowly she let go of his hand and tried to take the books off him. But he didn't give them to her.

"Where are you sitting?" he asked, "I'll carry them for you, they're a little heavy." Ginny smiled and pointed to a table not far from where they were and led the way.

Harry followed Ginny over to the table. She was becoming a really good friend and they often bumped into each other in the Library or round the corridors or in the common room. He'd helped her with her homework if she needed it and he was grateful to have someone to talk to. "Hey Ginny, I almost forgot. The sheet is up for the Quidditch tryouts. Are you going to put your name down."

Ginny's eyes lit up as she turned towards him smiling and Harry's heart did a jump. The smile lit up her face and she looked really beautiful. His eyes widened and he wondered where that thought had come from. But then he looked again and he couldn't deny it, she **_was_** beautiful. "Do you think I should" she asked as she sat down.

"Sorry" Harry said trying to remember what they were talking about.

"Try out?"

"Oh yeah. Do. Fred and George can't stop talking about how good you are." Ginny went red and ducked her head. "I'd love to see you fly. Why don't we finish our homework and you can show me what you can do?"

Ginny's head snapped up, she was still blushing. Had Harry Potter really just asked to spend time with her? They'd become friends lately by accident, bumping into one another all the time but they'd never arranged to meet up. "Really? You'd help me practice."

"Sure why not. Good Quidditch players seem to run in your family and besides we're friends aren't we?"

Smiling shyly, Ginny nodded "Yeah we're friends," she agreed.

Two figures zoomed around the Quidditch pitch, laughing and shouting. It was dark but there was a full moon that allowed them light to see what they were doing. Eventually on figure motioned to the other that they needed to go in for curfew and they landed gently beside each other. "You're really good Ginny. You play like that at the trials and you'll be our next Keeper without a doubt. "

"Yeah but the final decision will go to the Captain right. Has it been decided yet who's to take over from Wood"

"Yeah" Harry said going red and glad for the dark so she couldn't see.

"Great who is it."

"Me." Harry said stopping and looking down at her.

Ginny's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, "Harry why didn't you say. That's great. Congratulations. " Forgetting to be shy in her excitement for him she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Harry was slightly surprised by the hug but quickly hugged her back. Ginny was usually shy around him it was nice to see her relaxed. It felt good being this close to her. To hold her in his arms. They pulled back slightly and Harry looked down into her big blue eyes. There was something there in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. Or maybe he had and was just ignoring it. He wanted to kiss her, he thought as his heart did funny little jumps in his chest. Slowly he leaned down and…..

"Harry," Rons voice called out in the silence.


	2. Quidditch

"Harry? You out here?" Harry and Ginny sprang apart like they'd been burned. They tried to avoid each other eyes and looked off towards the castle to where they saw Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah Ron What's up." Harry said

"Nothin' just wonderin' where you've been." Ron said then stopped short when he saw Ginny. "Hey what are you doing here Gin'"

"Oh am… I was… Well…Harry was helping me practice. I'm trying out for the team."

Ron grinned "Hey great, me too. We can practice together. What position?"

Ginny smiled, "Keeper. You?"

"Phew, I'm going for a chaser position. At least we won't be against each other."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, "Lucky us. Can you imagine if they were competing. All hell would break loose."

"Hey," the two Weasleys said.

"Nah Herm, we could just swap them round. Both of them have red hair. Wonder if anyone would notice." Hermione and Harry laughed together as Ginny and Ron looked on Indignant.

"I don't know about you Gin but I don't think they should get away with that." Ron said turning to his sister.

"Yeah, Potter and Granger are going down." She said then lowered her voice in a false whisper. "But not now we'll wait till they least expect it." Ron nodded.

"We're sooooooo Scared aren't we herm."

"shakin' in our robes Harry. Just terrified to see what they come up with."

"Be afraid, be very afraid,"

"Herm, I don't think you should take Ron to any more Muggle movies."

They all laughed at this and Harry ducked a punch aimed at him then turned to follow Hermione inside. "Hey guys we'd better go in. Or you'll be in trouble. Harry and I are prefects we can stay out passed curfew but we may have to punish you two."

Ron grinned and put his arm around her, "What would you do." He said winking at her.

"Don't think just cause we're going out I'd let you get away with things" she said.

Harry tossed and turned all night. He'd been about to kiss _Ginny Weasley_. Ginny, Ron's little sister. What had he done? What was she thinking. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her. Did she want him to? What if she avoided him now? He really liked her and he was beginning to think that it was more than just a friend. This was so confusing. Maybe he should just let it happen. See how things go and see what comes up. He shouldn't force the issue. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd go on as if nothing happened and let whatever was happening between them just Happen.

Ginny lay awake looking at the ceiling. Harry had been about to kiss her. She was sure of it. She'd waited so long for him to notice her and it looked like he finally had. If Ron and Hermione hadn't come along she was sure he would have kissed her. What was he thinking now? Would he try and talk to her tomorrow? Maybe he'd just keep on being her friend and let things happen. Oh she didn't know what to do. Should she tell how she felt? Should she go on as they were. What if he wasn't sure about her feelings. What if he didn't make a move because of Ron. No, Ron wouldn't be a problem. He knew how she felt about Harry and he'd comforted her when she'd been upset because she couldn't talk to him. Not that Ron would admit it but he would want her happy and Harry would make her happy. She turned over onto her stomach. Maybe Elle would be able to help her. She's has a boyfriend and she could probably help her. She talk to her in the morning. Elle was in Slytherin but she was really nice and Ginny knew she could trust her. She'd started dating her boyfriend last term so maybe she'd have some good advice.

The next morning Ginny and Elle were walking to class and talking about what to do. Ginny had spent the morning telling Elle all about the night before. "Wow Ginny, Harry Potter. He is so good looking. "

Ginny blushed, "Yeah I know, what should I do?"

Elle thought about it and then said "Well I think you should just carry on as you are. If it's meant to happen it will. That's how I got together with my boyfriend"

"Really? So you think I should just play it cool and act as if nothing big almost happened."

"Yep Definitely."

"Thanks Elle, I needed some advice."

"No problem, we'd better get to Charms"

Harry walked quickly from divination. Ron had gone to find Hermione and Harry wanted to get to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius. He'd been worrying about him lately. He hadn't heard from him in a while so he'd written him a letter to ask him how he was. He rounded the corner and fell back onto the floor. He looked up and grinned, "we really gotta stop meeting like this Ginny" Harry said.

Ginny laughed and took his hand letting him pull her up. "where were you going in such a hurry,"

"The Owlery. I have a letter I need delivered"

"Want some company," she asked?

"Sure. That would be great. Come on." They walked together and entered the owlery. Hedwig hooted in greeting and swooped down to them. Harry gave her and owl treat and Ginny held her while He tied the letter up. "Make sure he gets this Hedwig." He said knowing she'd know who he meant. They watched her go and then Harry turned to see Ginny smiling and patting Pig, Ron's Owl. "He's so small." Harry laughed.

"Yeah I know. He's cute though. Ron said you gave Pig to him."

"In a round about way I suppose I did,"

Ginny frowned, "What does that mean?"

Harry met Ginny's gaze and knew he could trust her. "I'll tell you about it some time. But not here."

"Ok," she agreed realising he wanted to tell her a secret and couldn't wait for him to do so. "Do you have Quidditch practice tonight"

"Yeah, you wanna come along, We can practice afterwards"

"Come and watch you? I'd love to."

"Great." Harry took her hand and led them back down the stairs.

That evening Ginny watched as Harry and the Quidditch team practiced. They were so good. She really hoped she got on the team. "Hey Ginny," she heard her name being called by one of her brothers.

"Yeah?"

"Come on up we need a Keeper." Fred said

Ginny looked to where Harry was and he nodded. So she grabbed her broom and flew up. They put her through their drills and she stopped all the quaffles. It was the most exciting thing ever. The team were really impressed and Fred and George were doing war whoops every time she proved herself.

Harry grinned, it was so obvious they were proud of their little sister. They would really be pushing for her on the team. Come to think of it so would he. She was really good. He wondered what Katie and Angelina thought. He didn't have long to find out. Katie flew up to him. "Hey Harry I don't think we need to find a Keeper she seems to be doing a pretty good job. I for one don't think anyone will complain" she flew off then and Harry decided to talk to the others.

It was unanimous, everyone agreed, Ginny should be given the position of Keeper and Harry was to tell her. The rest of the team went off back to the common room and Harry stayed behind with Ginny. They came down beside each other and "I don't think I need to practice anymore tonight. I seem to have gotten a really good work out. I thought I was just helping out but that felt like the trials."

Harry grinned at this, "It might as well have been."

"huh?"

"They loved you Ginny. It' s agreed if you want the position of Keeper it's yours and you can help us with the trials tomorrow if you…" he was cut off as she hugged him.

"Yes, yes I want to be keeper. Are you serious?" Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Picking her up he spun her round and then put her back down again. She pulled back a bit and he looked down into her face. She was so happy her eyes were shining and they seemed to just light her up. Harry's smile faded as he looked intently into her eyes. Ginny seemed to sense the change in mood and her heart thudded in chest. Harry bent his head towards her.

For what seemed like an endless moment she waited while his lips hovered over hers and then the moment she'd been waiting for, ever since she'd met him, came. He kissed her. His lips touched hers and she'd never felt so happy before. Her dreams were coming through. All the waiting she'd done had paid off. Harry Potter had finally opened his eyes to see what was in front of him.

The kiss ended gently and they drew apart. Ginny stared up into emerald green eyes. Harry lifted a hand and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to do that last night," he said quietly.

"Tuck my hair behind my ear," Ginny teased not quite believing this was happening that she was standing here in Harry's arms."

"Yes that and this," he kissed he again and Ginny moved closer. "I like you Ginny, I like you a lot."

"I like you too, I have for ages," they drew apart but still held hands and Harry squeezed it gently. " So? What happens now?" she asked

"We'll do what all couples do."

"Couples?" she asked

"Yeah, I mean… if you want….. I… Will you go out with me"

"Yes Harry." Harry sighed with relief "On one condition."

Harry's heart stopped, "What's that?"

"Maybe we should keep this from my brothers for a while,"

"That I can live with. Lets just let it …."

"Happen?"

"Yeah."

The next day went in a blur of excitement. All the Gryffindors came out to watch the trials and cheered their friends on. The new that Ginny Weasley had already been given the position of keeper had spread like wildfire and everyone turned out to see her do her stuff. Ron was really happy for her and he cheered every time she blocked a quaffle. When it was his turn to try out he managed to get one passed her and she grinned at him. At the end Harry announced that the names of the successful people would be posted on the notice board Sunday evening.

Ginny waited behind to be with Harry but Ron and Hermione stayed too. "How did I do?" Ron asked.

"You'll know Sunday. The team has to discuss it?" Harry replied

"Harry!" Ron said outraged and Harry laughed he winked at Ginny and she smothered a laugh. Hermione saw it and smiled, it was good to see Harry and Ginny get along so well. She wondered if Ginny was getting over her crush on Harry, not that he'd ever noticed it. Maybe being on the team would help. They walked together back to the common room chatting about what they were going to do for the weekend.

Suddenly Ginny stopped and they all turned to see what was wrong. "I've forgotten my book. I'll just run back," she said.

"I'll go with you," Harry said and they waved took. "See you back in the common room" he shouted to Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at Hermione and then at the retreating figures of his sister and best friend. "You think they were trying to give us space?"

"I really hope not. I mean I'd hate to think we make Harry uncomfortable or anything. We should get him a girlfriend."

"No way he'd kill us. You heard what he said. No Matchmaking."

"It wouldn't be matchmaking it would be….. "

Ron grinned, "Uh huh! Lets face it Herm if Harry wanted a girlfriend he could get one. He's really popular."

"Yeah I suppose." Then a thought struck her, "Ron you don't think he's avoiding getting close to people because of… well… You know who?"

Ron's eyes widened and then he frowned. It was possible. Harry had been quite distant lately. He didn't seem to want to hang around with them as much. Kept to himself. "You could be right Herm. He doesn't seem to be as close to us anymore. Have you talked to him about last year yet"

Looking guilty she shook her head, "You?"

"No."

"Hell what kind of friends are we. We don't even know what he's thinking or how he's feeling. Ron we really need to talk to him. He can't just pull away from everyone who cares." Hermione said getting upset. Ron put his arms around her and kissed her.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow." He said kissing her again and dragging her into the nearest dark corner.

"Ron" she tried to sound indignant but giggled and followed him.

The next day Ginny and Harry were fooling around. Ginny _had_ actually forgotten her book the night before and they had spent the time talking while they were looking for it. Harry had told her about Sirius and Ginny had accepted everything he said telling him that she would love to meet him sometime. Now though they weren't being serious, they were now messing around. Harry was tickling her and Ginny was trying to fight back but he was too quick. "Harry" she giggled, "Stop, please"

"What will I get if I do?" he asked grinning at her. They'd gone for a walk on the grounds but they were out of site of the castle. They weren't trying to hide their relationship but they wanted to be alone for a while as Ron and Hermione had cornered Harry that morning to talk about things. Harry had sat through them trying to get him to talk about how he felt and had struggled to keep a straight face. He and Ginny had talked about last term when they first came back to school. That's how they got to know one another better. She'd asked if he was ok and told him she was a good listener if he ever wanted to talk about it. And she had been.

"What do you want?" she replied then noticing the devilish gleam that came into his green eyes, "Within reason Harry Potter."

"Oh well I can live and dream." He teased her, "How about for a Kiss."

"My pleasure," she said and lifted her lips to his. Harry was amazed at how his heart raced every time they kissed. He loved holding her and touching her. She had a way about her that made him feel happy and comfortable and he liked that. Plus, he knew Ginny wasn't interested in him just because he was famous Harry Potter but because she genuinely liked him. Their kiss ended and they strolled back towards the school. They entered the common room and a buzz of excitement was in the air.

"What going on?" Harry asked

"First Hogsmead weekend. Halloween" Fred said as he passed them.

"Great," Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, wanna go?"

"Sure do," Ginny said "but for now I need to get some homework done."

"Me too," Harry said and they went to get their books.

Fred sat down next to George and frowned. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time together. I wonder what up with that. George turned as saw his frown, "What's wrong."

Fred shook his head, "Nothin', Harry and Ginny are together a lot lately don't you think."

George made a face and shrugged, "What about it?"

"Well… nothin' I suppose. It's probably nothin'"

George frowned then, "You don't think…. I mean… not Ginny and Harry… they're not…"

"They could be…"Fred argued then shook his head again.

"Nah" they both said at the same time. "Nah, they're just friends. With Ron and Hermione going out Harry and Ginny have just become better friend."

"Yeah," Fred agreed and they both went silent for a moment. Then he said again, "She did have that crush on him for ages though."

"True" George agreed "Maybe we should keep an eye on them. Can't have out baby sister dating without us knowing."

The next few weeks flew by and the first Quidditch match came. It was just before the Hogsmead weekend and everyone was really excited. "Right," Harry said, "I promised no Wood like lectures so I won't give one. Just go out and play our best and we won't have any problems. After all we're the best bloody …" he ducked as something was thrown at him from the direction of George Weasley and everyone laughed. "Alright, alright let's go."

The game had been going for 30 min and the score was 40 – 10 to Gryffindor. Ginny was doing really well and the Slytherin team was getting really mad. Twice the bludgers had been sent flying towards her and twice they'd been beaten back by Fred and George. The Twins were not impressed with these attacks and their faces were getting more red by the minute. Harry looked around for the snitch but it hadn't been seen yet. Malfoy was staying near him but Harry knew he was a better seeker so he wasn't worried. Malfoy was also jealous of the fact that Harry was Captain but that was nothing new. Suddenly the snitch appeared and Harry dove quickly after it. He could hear cheers from the crowed as the ground came rushing towards him. He pulled up just in time and flew low along the ground his hand outstretched the snitch just ahead of him. Malfoy couldn't keep up and Harry knew the game was theirs. Then out of no where a scream came from above and Harry looked up way up to see Ginny falling to the ground.

Forgetting the Snitch he moved quickly. Come on come on, he thought as he sped toward the falling figure. A few metres from the ground he caught her and the crowd cheered. Madam Hooch was trying to stop the Weasley twins and Ron from killing the Slytherin Beater who'd fouled her. The Quaffle had been no where near her when he'd sent the bludger straight for her. She was very still in his arms and alarm swept straight through him. She couldn't be? But then he realised she'd fainted and he sighed with relief. A time out had been called and the rest of the team had sped toward the ground. "Is she ok?" they asked.

"Yeah she fainted. She needs to go to the infirmary."

Hermione had run out onto the ground "I'll take her. You guys just beat those idiots. Harry didn't want to let her go but he knew they had to go on.

"All right, Lets' end this" the Gryffindor team sped up again this time joined by a sub keeper, Erina McIndoe. The whistle was blown and game started again. This time the Slytherins didn't know what hit them every Gryffindor was playing with anger and they weren't about to be beaten. Erina was on of Ginny's best friend and she was mad. Nothing got through and the Slytherins were left in the dust. Harry spotted the snitch and went for it. This time nothing stopped him. He caught it. The crowd went wild but no one in the Quidditch team heard they landed and headed straight for the Infirmary to their injured team mate Harry lead the way.

Hermione, sat beside Ginny, waiting for her to wake up. She'd seen the look on Ron's face when Ginny had fallen. If it hadn't been for Harry's quick thinking. Ginny would probably in a more serious condition. Everything had happened so fast, even the teachers hadn't had time to react. Harry had caught her and got her to the ground quickly. Hermione had seen the worry in his eyes. Ginny had become a good friend for Harry since she and Ron had started going out. Hermione felt guilty about that. It was really hard to fix the situation. She wondered how the match was going. From the look on the faces of the team they were going to slaughter Slytherin.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly to find Hermione looking worriedly at her. "You're awake,"

"What happened?" she asked

"You got fouled by a Slytherin Beater and fell. Harry caught you just in time but…" Hermione shook her head. "Your brother went mad."

Ginny groaned, "Did we have to forfeit?"

"No, Erina took over but I don't know what happened. I brought you here."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. Her shoulder hurt like crazy, the bludger must have hit her there.

She woke again to find her brothers looking at her. There was concern in their eyes. The twins on one side and Ron on the other, they were holding her hand. "Hey guys" said smiling at the.

"Ginny!" they exclaimed "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Did we win"

George grinned, relieved, "Slaughtered them,"

"Never had a chance,"

"Completely humiliated them."

Ginny giggled and then groaned as pain shot through her. Madam Pomfrey came in then hunting the boys out. "We'll come again Ginny," Fred said.

"Yeah we'll bring you some sweets," Ron called.

"You need to drink this dear, It will make you sleep and help mend you shoulder," Ginny did and slept again.


	3. The Twins Find Out

Harry sat beside the bed where Ginny lay. He'd been there since first thing this morning. She look so pale and fragile lying there and beautiful. He'd come to see her last night with the team but she'd been sleeping and he'd left her brothers with her. Holding her hand now he lifted it to kiss it. When he looked back up at her face she was awake and smiling at him. "Hi"

"hi, how long have you been here?"

"Since daybreak. I wasn't able to sleep. I wanted to see you." Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday. I hear you caught me in mid air."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Ginny felt his lips touch hers and responded to him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until two voices shouted their names indignantly.

Harry and Ginny looked round to see the twins looking at them in surprised. "What the hell is going on here?" Fred said folding his arms.

George mimicked him and tried to look stern. "Yeah, that's our little sister Harry."

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes, "Fred, George don't be stupid. Harry and I have been going out for weeks." The twins eyebrows shot up and then narrowed their eyes on Harry.

"You're not helping Ginny," Harry said as he kept an eye on the twins.

"For weeks huh?" George repeated

"Weeks? When were you going to tell us?" Fred asked.

"Guys shut up. Just think how lucky you are it's Harry and not someone you don't know. Besides we've been spending loads of time together it's not our fault that you guys never put two and two together to come up with four."

"Actually we did. But we also thought that you wouldn't be keeping it a secret if you two were going out."

"We're not" Harry said, "As a matter of fact, if Madam Pomfrey let's Ginny up today we were planning on going to Hogsmead"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said grinning. "I hope she does. I was really looking forward to spending some time alone with you."

Fred and Georges eyes widened at this and headed round the bed, "Alone? We don't thinks so." They knew what alone meant and not their little sister.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she drew herself up. Glad to feel no pain she focused on the boys. "I didn't ask what you thought. If Madam Pomfrey says I can go I'm going and you can't stop me. You are not mom and dad." The twins opened their mouth to object but Ginny interrupted. "not one word. Ah ah, no." Harry tried not to laugh at how well Ginny handled her brothers. She'd grown up and they hadn't noticed and now she wanted to run her own life. "Oh and don't tell Ron or Hermione."

Ginny and Harry sat drinking a Butterbeer. Madam Pomfrey had let Ginny go and they decided to head out as soon as Ginny was ready. The twins had pulled Harry aside and given him what they called there big brother 'Duty Talk', but basically they didn't mind. They liked Harry and knew he'd treat their sister right. "I'm glad your brothers know. It makes things easier."

"Yeah now all we need to do is tell Ron and Hermione." Ginny said.

Harry looked up, "You tired?"

"A little but I'm happy here with you."

"You can be with me back at Hogwarts. Come on lets go. We can play a game in the common room." He got up and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Placing arm around her waist she put hers around him and they headed out to walk back to the school. "You should have told me you were tired."

"I didn't want to spoil the day," she said.

"You couldn't do that. I'd enjoy the day no matter where we are as long as we're together. "

Ginny sighed contentedly. She leaned more into Harry and enjoyed being in his arms. They walked back slowly not wanting to rush, especially since Ginny was so tired. "How's your shoulder,"

"It's much better, it will be better for the next Quidditch practice,"

"Well it better be, your captain expects you back," Harry tried to sound stern. Ginny laughed and hit him playfully. Harry retaliated by picking her up and swinging her round.

"Harry," she giggled as he put her down infront of him and tucked and stray strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned up and kissed him and he pulled her closer. They stood there in each other arms kissing and touching experimenting a little with each other. The more time they spent together the closer they got.

"Harry we should go. Someone's bound to come along soon."

"Hmm? Oh yeah Let's go."

Ron and Hermione were in the common room curled up on a seat together when Harry and Ginny came in. They were about to call out when Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry. Two sets of eyes widened waiting to see Harry's reaction. When he leaned into the kiss Ron sat up and drew his eyebrows together. He was about to make a scene when Hermione pulled him back down and put her finger to his lips to quieten him. "Look," she said and he turned to look at them again. They were both smiling. "just calm down," she whispered.

"But…"

"Relax, if your gonna say something just make sure it's not something you'll regret

"But that's my sister and…"

"… and your best friend." Hermione finished. "And we obviously didn't pay much attention to that friendship or we'd have seen it before now. Come on" she took his hand and led him over. "Sorry to interrupt."

Harry and Ginny sprang apart. "Ron," Harry exclaimed "Am this is…" he looked at Ginny.

"It's , well I mean," Ginny struggled and looked back at Harry he shrugged and they both turned towards Ron and Hermione.

"Ron," Harry started "Ginny and I are…"

"We're going out." Ginny finished

"No Kidding," Hermione laughed.

"Harry how could you …" Ron said.

"Before you say anything. I've already been through this with Fred and George."

"They knew?"

"Yeah they found out this morning."

"I see and here was me thinking I was your best friend."

"Ron," Hermione shouted hitting him.

"What? Best friends do not hit on their best friends little sister."

"Then maybe we're not best friends" Harry said getting angry at Rons reaction.

Silence followed these words.!

Ginny gasped "Harry," she moaned.

"I'll see you later Ginny," he said walking back out through the open portrait of the Fat lady.

Ginny looked back at Ron and tears came into her eyes. "Why?" she asked upset. "We were happy," she whispered.

"But…" Ron squirmed under his little sisters accusing look.

"When was the last time you saw me or Harry for that matter _that _happy."

"But your my sister and…"

"… and he's your best friend and he'd do anything for you." Ginny shook her head. "You idiot. He's been so worried about telling you. I wasn't. I thought it would be the twins who'd make a scene but they took it well."

"Ginny," Ron reached out to her but she shook him off not wanting his comfort.

"I do not want to be the cause of you two becoming enemies. I'd rather die. But you know what if Harry breaks up with me because of this I will never forgive you." Ginny turned and ran to her dorm then tears running down her face.

"Great going Ron, Real calm and relaxed of you" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't start Herm,"

"No Ron, you don't. Ginny's right, when was the last time you saw either of them that happy. If Harry makes your sister happy what kind of a brother are you to stop that and you know I don't remember the last time I heard Harry laugh like he did before we interrupted them. Think about it Ron, think really hard. Do you want another year like last year where you only figure out how much Harry means to you when his life's in danger." Hermione left then to follow Ginny.

Ron went outside and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. He was an idiot. Hermione was right of course. If Harry and Ginny were happy who was he to interfere. It had been shock that was all. He'd never expected Harry to look at Ginny. Just shows he hadn't been paying attention to anyone lately. He grinned then, except Hermione. He couldn't believe she was going out with him. When they were together nothing else mattered. She made him feel special and that he could do anything. When she was near him he was happier than he'd ever been.

He groaned then. He **_was_** and idiot. If Ginny made Harry feel this way or vice versa, shaking his head he looked towards the edge of the pitch and saw a lone figure standing their looking up into the sky. Harry he thought and started to walking towards him.

Harry stood looking up into the sky. How could he have said those words. He didn't mean them. Ron was like a brother to him. He heard someone approach and turned to see Ron coming toward him. "Ron I…."

"Forget it Potter," Ron said waving his hand to stop him.

"No Ron, I can't forget it. I didn't mean what I said. If you really don't want me going out with Ginny I won't."

"Are you kidding?" Ron said, "Do you have any idea how much she'll kill me if you dump her. Not to mention that I'd have to kill you for hurting her."

"What?" Harry was confused did Ron just say what he thought he said.

Ron grinned, "Like I said, forget it. I'm an idiot."

Harry smiled, "Well I'm not going to argue with that,"

"Hey, some best friend you are." Ron said throwing the first punch. The two of them went down in a friendly tussle.

Ginny and Hermione were looking for the boys when they saw two figure fighting. "Oh no." Ginny said and started running towards them.

"Ron, Harry, stop," Hermione shouted as the two girls came up close enough for them to hear. The two boys ignored them. Ginny stared at them. She couldn't believe this was happening her brother and her boyfriend were fighting.

"Stop," she shouted but they weren't listening. "Hermione do something."

"What do you want me to do? Put a spell on my best friends?"

"I don't know just, anything" she turned back to the scene and then narrowed their eyes. There was something weird about this. The two boys were just rolling about but their seemed to be little aggression in it. "Hermione I don't believe this."

Hermione seemed to realise this at the same time and burst out laughing. "If I wasn't so relieved I'd kill them." She said and the two girls shook their heads.

The boys came apart laughing to find the girls staring at them shaking their heads. "What are you two up to?" Ginny said folding her arms.

"Nothin', we were just messing around."

"Messing around? Ronald Weasley you just scared the hell out of us."

"What?"

"Why?" The two boys looked at each other and then back at their girlfriends. Harry grinned and then looked at Ginny, "You two didn't think we were fighting did you."

"Yeah why would we fight" Ron asked looking innocent.

Ginny turned to Hermione and they nodded, "Get them."

Sarah and Seamus were in the Common room when they got back. "Hey you two what are you up to?" Ginny asked as they all sat down. Seamus looked from Harry to Ginny then to ron and raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on?" he asked but Sarah giggled.

"Looks obvious to me. Ginny finally got Harry." They all laughed at this and settled down to talk. "How are you feeling Ginny?"

"Fine, just a bit tired."

"I've never been so scared as when I saw you fall off your broom. If Harry hadn't caught you…"

"But he did," Ron interrupted not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah he did." Ginny agreed looking at him with misty eyes. Harry smiled back.


	4. Wormtail

The Fifth year workload was getting heavier as the year progressed and Harry and Ron often found themselves in the Library with Hermione till late. It was just such an night when Harry was studying when his scar started to hurt. At first he tried to ignore it but it was getting slowly worse. "Guys I have to go." He said gathering up his books.

"Going to see Ginny," Ron grinned

"No, I… I just need to go."

"You ok Harry?" Hermione asked frowning at him with concern.

"Yeah probably been studying too long,"

"Huh" Hermione said going back to her book 

Harry ran out of the libriary and kept on running. His scar was burning now and he didn't know what to do. He headed for Dumbledore's office. Racing round the corner he banged straight into Prof. McGonegal. "Mr Potter where are you running to?" Harry couldn't answer the blinding pain was searing through his head. "Mr Potter, **_Mr Potter _**Harry…."

_Pain filled him. He could hear evil cackling coming from somewhere near him. " Now is the time. I am getting stronger I will finally wipe out the Potter line."_

"Yes master," a small voice whispered in the darkness. 

_" You must go now. Go to Hogworts and seek out Harry Potter. Nagini will go with you."_

"Yes master, as you will master" 

_"Do not fail me wormtail. Retrieve from Harry potter the ring of time or you will suffer the consequences"_

_Ring of time, Harry thought. I don't have a ring of time. What is that. The scene was fading slowly._

Harry could hear voice whispering. "How long?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find anything wrong. Minerva said that he just collapsed in front of her."

"Albus you don't think? Not, you know who?"

"There is a link between them. I cannot say what will and will not be."

"Harry, I'm here," Ginny's voice whispered. Her voice filled with tears. "Please wake up Harry, I love you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to rush things. I love you. Please wake up."

'Ginny' Harry thought. She's crying. I have to wake up. He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. 'Ginny.' He tried again but still he couldn't open them. I have to reassure her.

Something squeezed his hand and he realised Ginny was sitting beside him holding his hand. He squeezed back to tell her he was there.

Ginny felt Harry's fingers tighten around her hand and looked up. "Harry? Harry wake up." She said

"What is it Miss Weasley." Prof. Dumbledore asked coming up behind her.

"Harry just squeezed my hand."

"Let me see." Madam Pomfrey said coming up the other side of Harry's. "Harry, open your eyes"

Harry tried to do as he was told. It seemed a lot easier this time. He felt them opening and the light pour in. "Ginny,"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "It would seem Miss Weasley that he has woken up."

Ginny grinned, "I'm here Harry."

Two days later 

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table when the post arrived. Hedwig dropped a package where Harry was sitting and then flew down to sit on his shoulder. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know?" he said unwrapping the package. A letter fell out.

_Dear Harry_

_I received a letter from Dumbledore. You should have gone straight to him Harry. Now I'm coming to see you. I'll owl you when I'm there. I've also sent you somethings that belonged to your parent. I hope you enjoy them and don't get in any more trouble. Be safe_

Love Sirus 

"Snuffles is coming. I guess you're going to meet him Ginny" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wait a minute. Ginny know." Ron said.

"Of course It's not like I could keep something like that from her." Harry said without looking at him. He was opening the package. Inside were several things. He picked up the first, It was ring with a Phoenix the sun and the moon on it. It looked too small for his hand. It must have been mums Harry thought.

The next thing was a small pin with the emblem of a Phoenix on it. Harry knew the phoenix was a magical creature whose song could ward off evil, obviously these things were meant for something.

"Harry," Ginny said placing her hand on his. He looked up, "I have to go to class."

"Ok," he leaned over and quickly kissed her. "I'll see you later."

"Hey Ginny, wait up?" Harry called later that day. Ginny and a group of her friend stopped and turned round.

"Hey Harry," she said as he caught up with her. "You know Sarah, Erina and Michelle right."

"Sure do, hey girls," he smiled and then turned to Ginny again, "You got some time?"

"For you? Always." She replied taking his hand "I'll see you guys later."

The girls watched Ginny leave with Harry and then grinned. "It's so good to see those two together," Erina said.

"Yeah, she's liked him for ages,"

"And who could blame her, the guy is sooooooooooo cute."

"Cute does not cover it." The girls walked on giggling.

Harry and Ginny were walking outside until they came to an old tree and sat down. "You cold?" Harry asked.

"A little." She said leaning into him. Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you for a while." Ginny smiled up at him and then leaned up to kiss him.

"I guess we're lucky it's not raining and we could sneak off." She teased as her lips touched his. Harry brought his hand up to her face and kissed her passionately, holding her to him. He'd been afraid of losing her ever since the vision of Voldemort sending Wormtail to the school. Prof. Dumbledore had said it was safe. That Wormtail wouldn't be able to get into Hogwarts but Harry knew that nothing was that safe. Hadn't Voldemort gotten to him before at Hogwarts. "Harry. Harry what's wrong?" Ginny said pulling back to look up into his eyes.

"I… Ginny promise me something."

"Sure anything."

"Don't go anywhere alone. Always have someone with you."

"Harry is this about your visions. Have you had another one."

"No I'm just af…. Just promise me Ginny I don't want to lose you."

"Harry," Ginny looked into his concerned filled eyes and smiled softly at him " I promise Harry and you don't have to be afraid alone you know."

"I'm not afraid for me. I'm afraid for you."

"Why?"

"I love you Ginny. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, will you wear this." Harry held out his hand and the ring that Sirius had sent lay there.

"Harry. This was…."

"My mothers and I want you to have it." Ginny smiled at this and then held out her hand.

It began to snow then as Harry slipped it on and they both looked up and laughed. "Well that's perfect timing. Christmas will be here before we know it."

"You're going home." Harry said feeling a little depressed at this but he knew she'd be happy to go home for Christmas.

"Not if you don't come with me," Ginny said

"I don't think Dumbledore would allow that."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"Ginny you should go home to your family."

"Nah Ron is going to Hermiones for Christmas so we can be alone, I don't think anyone else is staying," she grinned.

Harry raised an eyebrow and an evil grin came into his eyes as he rolled her to the ground. "Well now isn't that interesting. What will we do?"

Giggling Ginny put her arms around him, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I'm sure we can," Harry agreed kissing her neck softly.

"Hey you two" Hermione said as Harry and Ginny came in from being outside. "Where've you been?"

"Oh just out for a walk," Harry said

"Ah huh, little sister you've got a leaf in your hair." Ginny blushed and raked her fingers through her hair. Harry picked the leaf out and turned to see Ron and Hermione laughing behind their hands.

"She fell," he said taking a seat and dragging Ginny down with him.

"Of course she did,"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny said glaring at him, "Besides, you can't talk at least Harry didn't give me a love bite."

Ron immediately looked at Hermione who'd gone red. He then looked at her neck and went red himself. Harry and Ginny were laughing as Hermione went running to her room. She came back ten minutes later with her hair down. "Ronald Weasley I am going to kill you" she said sitting down and glaring at him.

"Thanks Ginny," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey don't blame her, I'm sure Hermione wouldn't have wanted to walk around without know." Harry said

"Oh I see this is how it's going to be. My best friend is going to side with my sister."

"Yep."

"Great," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"_Want to bite. Want to kill." Nagini slithered through the shadows of the corridors. "Must find ring of time for Master. Master needs the ring of time."_

_Wormtail slowly followed Nagini. He didn't like having the snake about. He needed to find the ring of time. His master would be pleased if he did that. Harry Potter has the ring. Master saw it in a vision._

_"Want to bite, Want to kill Harry Potter."_

Ginny was walking with her friends when she realised she'd forgotten her transfiguration book. "Hey girls I've forgotten a book I need to go back to the dorms," she said turning on her heel she ran back towards the dorms. She entered quickly but stopped when she saw a man she didn't recognise. "Who are you?" she asked before she could stop herself. The man spun round and Ginny's eyes widened. She'd seen this man before, in one of the books she'd read. "You're Peter…" she didn't get any further, before her eyes he turned into a rat, "Scabbers," she gasped as he raced past her.

Ginny grabbed her book and ran to class. She was really shaken and she didn't know what to do. She needed to find Harry. Skipping her next class she went in search of Harry. Running down the corridor she bumped into someone. "Ginny?"

She looked up and tears came to her eyes, "Fred, I need to find Harry."

"Ginny what's wrong? Don't cry." Fred gathered into his arms and rocked her.

"No I need Harry. I have to find Harry. He's in trouble. Please Fred help me find him."

"Hey what's going on here," a girl said.

"It's my sister, Ashley. She upset."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know she's crying and she wants Harry."

"Harry Potter. Isn't she going out with him.?"

"Yeah."

"I need to find him please help me Fred." She looked at the other girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ashley."

Ginny smiled a little, "Oh? So you're Ashley? Fred talks about you all the time." Ashley grinned and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ginny, Lets find Harry." Ashley said. Ginny gladly went with them.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to the library. They had a free period and they were making the most of it to do some studying. Actually It was more like Hermione was marching them there. That was what you get for have a study freek for a best friend and a girlfriend. "Mi, why can't we just take a break. We're always studying." Ron was whining trying to get out of having to go.

"No, we've got the OWLs this year and we have to work hard,"

"Hey Harry," Seamus said coming up to the group. "I just saw your girlfriend running through the corridor. She looked upset."

Harry frowned, "What? Where?" he asked.

"When?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Just now. She didn't even notice me." Seamus said.

"Oy Harry," a voice called from behind him. He turned to see Fred but before he could answer something or someone threw themselves at him. Harry steadied himself and looked down in surprise. "Ginny!" he exclaimed.

"Harry I saw Scabbers," Ginny said and then bursting into tears. The Blood drained from Harry's face he looked at Ron and Hermione and they both looked like he felt.

Fred snorted, "Ginny Scabbers is dead. You probably just saw another rat."

"Shut up Fred" Ron said moving closer to his sister and glaring at his brother.

"But…"

"Give it a rest Fred," Ron interrupted and then turned to Harry. "Come on lets go."

The foursome moved quickly towards Dumbledores office know silently that that was where they had to go. Ginny had stopped crying but she was still clinging to Harry and not letting him go. "Sugar flys, lemon drops, candy roache, blood pop," the door opened.

The four looked and each other with disbelief, "Blood pop?" Hermione said.

"Yuch," they all said together.

The door to Dumbledore's office was open. Harry knocked twice and waited. "Come in, Come in Harry." They filed in and sat down in the chairs he indicated. "Well what brings you four here?" he said.

"Ginny saw scabbers," Ron said.

"He means Peter Pettigrew," Harry explained. Dumbledore asked Ginny to explain what happened and then sat down to listen. "Ginny what were you doing alone," Harry interrupted. "You promised me you wouldn't go anywhere alone."

"I was just going back to get my book. I didn't want the others to be late because of me."

"So you broke your promise to me," Harry replied getting angry

Ginny tried to think of something to say to that but she couldn't. "Now, Now Harry let's concentrate on what's important here." Dumbledore interrupted. "Ginny, are you saying that Peter was in the Gryffindor Common room."

"Yes, and then he turned into Scabbers and ran out." She looked at Ron and they both grimaced. Harry had told her about how Peter Pettigrew was and animagi and had been hiding as Scabbers with the Weasleys for years. Ginny had been shocked at learning this and she and Ron had talked about it since.

"This is very serious. This means that Hogwarts has been breached and that it may not be safe for you Harry. I may have to make alternative arrangements for you to go somewhere else."

Harry looked up at this and his eyes widened, "Not…" he swallowed, "Not back to the Dursleys," Harry didn't think he could stand that. He'd rather face Voldemort again than have to live with the Dursleys all year. It was bad enough for the couple of months in the summer but the whole year would be unbearable. He didn't think he could make.

Dumbledore looked gravely into Harry's eyes and sighed. How was he going to tell him.

"Harry I'm afraid……."

"No. I won't go back there. I'll stay. You can put a spell around me or have someone guard me or… or…" Harry was panicked he did not want to go back. The Dursleys would be intolerable.

Dumbledore held up his hands, "Calm down Harry. I'm not sending you back to the Dursleys. I was thinking of sending you to another school for a little while."

"What?" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"No?"Ginny cried.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"That I can't say. I can tell you it won't be Durmstrang or Beaubatons. I shall have to decide quickly and you will leave tonight. You will need to pack you things and I will meet you in the common room in two hours."

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was relieved he wasn't going to the Dursleys but he was going to be sent somewhere else. He wouldn't know anyone, everybody would have there own friends and what was he going to do there. What if he was behind. What about……

"But Professor, you can't move Harry. He's got his owls this year." Hermione piped up before Harry could even think about them. Trust Hermione to think about tests.

"I know Miss Granger but I'm hoping that Harry will be back before Christmas or at the latest after it. This will just be until the school will be checked. Think of it as an adventure Harry. You'll be able to experience another Wizard and Witch school. Who knows you might prefer it.." Harry shook his head not knowing what to say. He'd never prefer somewhere else. Everyone he loved was here at Hogwarts. "Come now Mr Potter I'll get someone to escort you back and stay with you while you pack and while I make arrangements."


	5. DADA School

Harry was not sure. He walked into a room with about 15 students in it. The moment he entered the room they all went quiet and turned to stare at him. With his head down he took an empty seat at the end of the classroom and opened his book. His first class was DADA. As a matter of fact this school specialised in Defence against the Dark Arts. The day before had been horrible. After saying goodbye to his Ron and Hermione, Harry had had to talk to Ginny. He was still angry with her but he didn't want to leave angry. He'd kissed her goodbye and wiped the tears away that were running down her cheeks. "I'll be back soon Ginny," he told her. He didn't get a chance to ask her to promise not to go anywhere alone again. Professor Dumbledore had come then to take him away. Ginny and Hermione had cried and Ron was doing his best to comfort them both.

Dumbledore had taken him to Hogsmead where they'd taken Floo Powder and arrived at a deserted house they'd then gone down to the cellar and walked through a gateway and found themselves beside an underground lake where a boat was waiting. Having sailed for about an hour they reached the other side and walked into another cave and up stairs. They finally came out into the open again and there was a small castle ahead with a woman waiting outside. She smiled at Harry when Dumbledore introduced her and then told him to follow him inside. Professor Merriweather was a nice lady about what Harry thought his parents age would be. She showed him to a room where all his things were and then told him where to go in the morning. The room was big and there was only one bed so Harry had the place to himself. She'd magiced his dinner and then left telling him to get a good nights sleep.

So here he was in DADA, where he knew no one and everyone was staring at him or whispering. It was like being back at Hogwarts in his first year where people every where he went people had stopped and pointed. "Harry Potter,", "Look at the Scar," "Can you believe it." He was relieved when the teacher walked in and it was Professor Merriweather.

"Good morning everyone," she said smiling down at the class. "I'm sure you've all noticed we have a new student. His name's Harry Potter and he will be attending here for a little while."

"Harry Potter," someone whispered and Harry rolled his eyes. If Ron had been here he'd have laughed at how well Harry had predicted the reaction. Hermione would have scowled and stared back. He missed them now. They would have made things much easier. The class went quickly and Harry was surprised how much he enjoyed it. He'd learned new spells to ward off evil and Prof. Merriweather had made an effort to ensure that he was keeping up. As the class filed out a girl stayed behind and waited for Harry.

"Hi," she said as Harry passed.

"Hi," Harry replied looking at her.

"I'm Jackie." She told him as they walked together.

"Nice to meet you."

"I suppose you're fed up of people staring at you," she said quietly. "It can't be any fun having people recognise you all the time."

"You get used to it." Harry said making an effort to talk. "Have you always gone here?" he asked.

"No I just came this year but I'll be transferring again soon. My parents wanted me to get a bit of a head start on DADA and this school is supposed to do that."

"Yeah, so I was told."

"What brought you here?" she asked.

Harry didn't know how to answer, "My headmaster thought it would be safer here for me for a while."

"Were you in danger at your old school. Where did you go?"

"Hogwarts," Harry replied and smiled when her eyes widened.

"Really, that's where I'm going after here. Oh I'm so glad I'll know someone. I was so frightened of going."

"You'll really like it. It's great there. There's four houses and you get sorted into one of them and that will decide where you go. I'm in Gryffindor..."

The rest of the day went really quickly as well as the weeks that followed and Harry and Jackie became good friends really quickly. Jackie explained that the school was slightly outside of time so that what was months where they were was only weeks at Hogwarts.

The school was really good and Harry was learning loads. Jackie was a bit of a practical joker. In fact Harry thought she'd get along well with the Weasley Twins. She often had him laughing and that helped him get through the time without Ginny, Ron and Hermione. One day in the main DADA class, Professor Merriweather called up Harry to come to the top of the class. Harry walked towards her. "Thank you Harry," she said turning to the rest of the class, "Today we are going to deal with a very difficult spell. It wards off evil and is often helpful with Dementors. Harry, has already learned this spell and according to an old friend of mine he has more than adequately mastered it."

"Expecto Patronum," Harry whispered to himself.

"That's right Mr Potter, Expecto Patronum. I was hoping you would demonstrate to the class your ability."

"Sure." Harry looked around and then back to the Professor.

"Ah yes, you need a boggart, if I'm not mistaken"

"I could try it without one." He said and lifted his wand and concentrated on his happiest thought. Ginny he thought. "Expecto Patronum" he shouted and out of the end of his wand a white mist shot and out of that a creature much like a stag ran.

Gasps of amazement came from the whole class and Harry looked back at Professor Merriweather. "Remus taught you well Harry" she said softly. "If you could help me teach this spell I would appreciate it." He nodded and went back to his seat while she explained thoroughly the spell. It wasn't until he was up again that it occurred to him that Professor Merriweather knew Professor Lupin.

After class as everyone was leaving Harry walked up to her desk. "Professor Merriweather."

"Yes Harry."

"How do you know Professor Lupin."

Bronwyn, looked at Harry and sighed. She'd wanted to tell him for a while now and here was her chance. "I knew Remus at school."

"If you knew him then you must have known my parents and my godfather."

"Yes I did, I was bridesmaid at your parents wedding. You remind me so much of them."

"Sirius didn't betray them," Harry said not sure why he felt she should know that.

"Yes, so I've been told. Professor Dumbledore said you have become very close with you godfather."

"Yes, were you good friends with him too."

Bronwyn stood walking to the window and smiling sadly, "Yes Harry I was good friends with all the Marauders." Harry didn't know what else to say so he quietly left and when Bronwyn turned he was gone.

"I can't believe I've been here for months but back at school they think I've only been gone for a few weeks."

"I know but just think how well we'll do in the owls. I mean we'll be so far ahead without even trying."

"I can see Hermione's face now. Man I'd love to beat her in something. She'd freek."

"I like the sound of your friends Harry. I can't wait to meet Ginny I feel like I know all of them from what you've talked about them."

"Yeah I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much."

"I can say hi to her if you like."

Harry frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean Jackie?"

"My grandmother has sent for me. I'm leaving for Hogwarts at the end of the week."

"Oh!" Harry said, "I'm going to miss you. You've kept my mind off everything and you've been a good friend."

"I'll miss you too but I'm going to find your friend and let them know you're ok."

"Thanks Jackie. I appreciate it."

"There's one think you should know before I go."

"What's that?"

"My grandmothers name is Minerva McGonagall"

"McGonagall is your grandmother?" Jackie nodded, "Well I guess that why you're so good at Transfiguration"

"Hey I work at that,"

"Sure you do," Harry teased.

"You're goin' down Potter."

**Back at Hogwarts**

Ron and Hermione really felt Harrys absence. It was strange being in classes and seeing the empty seat beside them. In the evening they tried to take Ginny's mind off it by playing games and Quidditch practice was more determined than ever. No one on the team wanted Harry to come back and find they'd slacked off. This year they were going to win. Hail, rain or snow they practiced. The team was exhausted and most of the time they came back and collapsed into a chair in the common room with only enough energy to do their homework.

It was just such a night when Professor McGonagall walked into the common room with a young girl. "Good Evening, this is Jackie she's just transferred here. I trust you will all make her feel welcome."

Jackie waited until her grandmother left before she looked around. This was terrifying. I can't believe I'm here. Her eyes fell on three people sitting together by the fire. Two were red heads and she smiled. Well that was easy. She walked over, "May I sit here?" she asked. All three looked up as if surprised she'd ask.

"Sure," the girl with the brown hair said.

"Thanks," Jackie sat and wondered how to bring up what she had to say. She sat for about ten minutes thinking about this and realised the easiest way would be to just be up front. "Am. I was wondering." She said looking at the red haired girl. "Are you by any chance Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked up and stared at the new girl, "Yes, Do I know you?"

Jackie smiled, "No but I know you. Harry never stops talking about you."

"Harry," Ginny whispered shocked.

"Yeah, he's been at my previous school for months. We became friends and he asked me give you this." Jackie handed Ginny the letter Harry had given her and watched go off to read it. Then turned to Ron and Hermione. "You two must be Hermione Granger the cleverest witch at Hogwarts and Ron Weasley who's forever getting in trouble with Harry. Newly together, forever fighting and completely head over heals of each other "

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Jackie. "Sorry?"

"Harry has told me so much about you over the past months, I feel like I know you. I was only teasing."

"Yeah, but don't you mean weeks."

"Huh?"

"Well you said Harry had been at your school for months but he's only been gone weeks."

"Oh that's a long story let me tell you about it." Jackie told them and laughed at their reactions. "You know Harry know's you guys so well. You each reacted the exactly the way he said you would."

Christmas was coming and Hogwarts was covered with snow. Everywhere you look was white. It was beautiful. Jackie was slowly making friends. Ginny would spend time with her in the evenings to talk about Harry. Ron and Hermione showed her round the school. Since she was ahead she didn't need to start classes until after Christmas. Everyone headed home for break and she spent time with her grandmother. It was Christmas eve and she and the professors were in the great hall eating. "Jackie how are you settling in?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Great thanks, Professor. Though It's quiet here when everyone is gone."

"That it is, but maybe you'd like some company." He smiled and his eyes went passed her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Harry. "Harry," she ran down to him.

"Hey Jackie. Happy Christmas"

"You too." She laughed and gave him a hug.

"So what have you been up to. Not playin' any practical jokes here?"

"Are you kidding. I owe the Weasley twins. You were so right but they got me with an exploding cream puff. I'm working on changing some ordinary Bertie Botts beans into changing hair colour. I'm going to get them back."

Harry laughed, "Still causing trouble," a voice came from behind them.

"Professor Merriweather what are you doing here?" Jackie gasped turning around.

"It's nice to see you too Miss Godriff,"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It is nice to see you. Merry Christmas"

"And to you," they all made their way back to the table and greetings and introductions were made.

"Bronwyn, it is so good to see you again." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And you. It's nice to be back at Hogwarts."

"Bronwyn," Professor Snape nodded

"Severus," she replied with a tight smile. Harry and Jackie looked at each other and raised their eyebrows at the veiled hostility between them. The meal went along pleasantly and soon Harry and Jackie escaped to the Gryffindor common room.

"So how was the last few months without me to cheer you up."

"Good and Bad. I spent so much time alone it was unbelievable but the amount of work I got done I'll pass my owls with flying colours. I might just try to give Hermione a bit of competition."

Jackie laughed, " I doubt it she's the cleverest witch I've ever met but then I suppose we've had a lot more time to study for these so it might be close. You should have seen their faces when I told them all about the school."

"I can imagine."

"Hey there are presents under the tree for you Harry. They're from the Weasleys and Hermione and there's one from someone else but I don't know who."

"My Godfather." Harry said going over to the tree.

"Your Godfather? I didn't know you had one."

"I do but it's a long story."

"Well we have all Christmas," she replied and Harry looked up at her and smiled. He started opening his presents leaving Sirius's and Ginny's until last. Finally he turned to Sirius's. There was a letter with it.

_Dear Harry_

_Merry Christmas and since I don't know when you'll get this, a Happy New Year. Professor Dumbledore wrote to let me know where you'd gone and I was glad that you were going to Bronwyn. If anyone would protect you she would. She was a good friend of you mothers. I know you must be looking forward to seeing Ginny again. I would love to meet her. I will see you soon._

_Love_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me and I hope you like your present._

He'll see me soon? He must be close by, Harry thought. He looked at Jackie and she was watching him. He decided to tell her everything. She'd been a good friend and he knew he could trust her. "Jackie, why don't we go and get some Hot Chocolate and I'll tell you about it." They went down to kitchens and the house elves were only too happy to give them what they wanted. In fact they left with far more stuff than they could ever eat. They sat in front of the fire in the common room and Harry began his story. When he'd finished Jackie just stared at him in shock and with tears in her eyes. "Wow, Harry that's terrible."

"I know,"

"To think of what you've been through. I can't believe I've ever complained about my life. So who knows about all this."

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny and of course Professor Dumbledore and Sirius and now you."

"What about the twins?"

"Fred and George? They know some, but not about Sirius."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Author note

I love the idea of places where time goes slower. I've put these places in lots of my stories.


	6. Did you miss me?

**Back at the Burrow**

Ginny lay on her bed thinking about Harry. She missed him so much. She wanted to be with him, to see he was ok and know for herself that he was safe. At first she'd been a bit jealous of Jackie. Not quite knowing if she'd been more than friends with him but then she'd felt guilty about doubting him. Especially when Jackie told her about how much Harry talked about her.

Ginny held her hand up to see the ring Harry had given her. It was lovely. She'd told her parents about her and Harry and they seemed ok with it. She knew they would be. They both liked Harry and he was already treated like one of the family. She twisted the ring around her finger and she noticed how it changed colour. She twisted it again and felt shivers go through her starting from her finger and then suddenly the scenery started to change and she was in a different room somewhere she didn't recognise. Voice's were coming from the corridor. "Lily, I don't know if I can protect you."

"James Potter, you don't have to protect me. We're in this together. I can take care of myself" Ginny gasped at this.

"Lily," the voice sighed and Ginny couldn't believe this. These were Harry's parents. But How? It wasn't possible. She couldn't be here. The two voices were getting closer and they were coming into the room. She looked around to hide but there was no where to go. Her eyes widened as the Lily and James Potter came in and stopped, staring at her. "Who the hell are you?" James said

Ginny jumped and didn't know what to say. This was so strange. How could she explain this if she didn't know herself. "James there's no need to frighten her." Lily said stepping forward.

"What do you mean? A strange girl appears in our bedroom and you don't want me to frighten her."

"James!" Lily warned

"I don't know how I got here." Ginny said quietly.

"I do. " Lily said softly coming up beside her. Ginny looked up at her questioning. "You wear the ring of time,"

"I do?" Ginny looked down at the ring Harry had given her and then back at the woman beside her. James Potter had come closer now and was stretching his hand out towards her. She stepped back.

"I don't mean you any harm," he said quietly just like Harry did.

"You look just like Harry," she whispered more to herself than him.

James Potter smiled then, "My son is barely 2 weeks old but maybe from where you come he's older."

"Yes. He is?"

"Is he happy?" Lily asked. "Does Sirius take care of him."

"Yes. He goes to Hogwarts but Sirius…." She stopped then not knowing how to explain. Then a thought occurred to her. They knew.

James smiled gently and, Ginny thought, a little sadly, "The ring of time would only pass to our son if we were no longer with him."

"Oh?" Ginny returned his smile.

"You must be very special to Harry if he gave it to you." Lily said softly, looking at her with eyes that had softened sadly.

"How old is Harry in your time?"

"Fifteen,"

"So young," Lily gasped

"He had to grow up very quickly."

"Voldemort," James said and Ginny flinched at the name.

"We won't ask anymore. You should go back now. Just turn the ring towards the sun three times and you'll be back where you left." Lily told her.

"If you ever wish to come back, turn it towards the moon, but remember you must not change what has come. The past must stay the same or nothing will be right in your time," James told her.

"Give Harry our love," Lily said hugging Ginny, "and take care of him for us. Maybe next time he will come with you."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"When the time is right you will know."

Harry woke up from another dream but this one hadn't been horrible. Ginny had been in it and she was talking with his parents about the ring of time. It was the ring Sirius had sent him and he'd given to her. Was it possible he wondered? Could she have gone back in time to talk with his parents. No, It was just a dream, he thought. But his dreams were often reality. He didn't know. Harry lay there thinking for a while. It was strange being in the dorm alone. He was used to having Ron there. He got up and went to the window. It was snowing still but it gave the place a look of peacefulness that was deceptive. Professor Dumbledore had not been able to find Wormtail but he felt there was no point in keeping Harry out of Hogwarts. Even though Harry was worried he would much prefer to be here with his friends than alone worrying somewhere else.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny returned to Hogwarts two days before the end of the holidays. They were looking all looking for Jackie when they heard screams of laughter coming from around the other side of the castle and then Hagrids voice shouting "I'll get ye'". They set off in that direction thinking that maybe she was out having a snowball fight with Hagrid. Laughter rose in the air and then they heard another voice that stopped them dead. "You can run Jackie but I'm telling you I'm faster and I will get this snow down your back before we're through." Harry's voice carried in the still air and suddenly the group was running. They turned the corner to find Harry chasing Jackie round Hagrid with a giant snowball in his hand. "Ere now, stop that ye're makin' me dizzy ye're."

"It's Harry," Ginny said a grin spreading across her face for the first time since he'd gone.

Harry and Hagrid had been out in the snow when Jackie had sneaked up behind them and pelted them with snowballs. They'd been having a snowball fight ever since. Harry had lost sight of her at one stage and she'd managed to come up behind him and shove a packed snowball down his back before running off with Harry chasing her. "There's no where to go you may as well take your punishment" Harry said as he caught up with her and she screamed again as the snow was stuffed down her back. "Harry." She screamed in outrage.

"You deserved it," he said grinning widely. Completely pleased with himself until something pelted him from behind and he turned to see who it was. His eyes widened as they fell on Ginny she was smiling at him all innocent but he knew her too well. Bending he scooped up a handful of snow. " So," he said walking slowly towards her, "This is how you greet me after sooooooo long."

Ginny was eyeing the snow in his hand and quickly started backing away, "Now Harry it hasn't been that long."

Harry stopped then and something flashed in his eyes. "It was for me," he said and then bent to pick up some more snow.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Harry put the snow down,"

"Nope," he shook his head and laughed as she took off. "You really think that's going to save you," he shouted as he took out his wand he said, "Achio Firebolt," and his broom appeared.

"That's cheating Harry," Fred shouted

"All's fair," and he took off after her.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing them for a while."

Ginny looked behind her but when she couldn't see Harry she stopped. Frowning she looked around and couldn't see him. Starting to walk backwards warily she squealed as snow landed on her head from above her. She looked up, "That is cheating Harry Potter," she said as he grinned down at her. "Come down here."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to," she replied "I haven't seen you in over a month."

"Why? It's not like you missed me. After all It's not been that long," he said quoting her.

"**_Harry_**," she sighed and then decided to play him at his own game. "Fine. Don't come down. I'll see you later."

She turned to head towards the castle. There was a soft thud from behind her and she smiled to herself but kept on going. "You really didn't miss me?" he said and the tone of his voice made her turn quickly.

The smile disappeared from her face, "Harry. How could you think that?" she stepped closer to him but he didn't reach out for her. "Of course I missed you. I missed you more than you'll ever know. I…" she couldn't think of anything to say so she stood on tip toe and kissed him. Putting her arms round him she pressed closer and just when she was about to give up she felt Harry's arms move up her back and around her. His lips moved against hers pulling her into a more passionate kiss. Relief flooded through her. Merlin's Beard how could he have thought that. She'd missed him so much, he should have known she would. But then to him he'd been away for months and months and she'd seen the flash of uncertainty when she'd teased him. She'd just have to reassure him that things were still the same. She pulled back a little and smiled at him. "Of course I missed you. How could you be such an idiot. I love you."

"I've been away so long."

"If anything I was terrified your feelings would change for me. It may have been just a month for me but like you said it's been ages for you and I thought…. Well let's just say having Jackie around to tell me how much you talked about me was reassuring."

"What you mean you weren't jealous?"

Ginny was about to deny it when she saw the teasing look in his eyes. "Jackie told didn't she."

"She said you weren't exactly sure at first."

"Well, she is beautiful and smart and you spent so much time with her and…"

"… and she wasn't you," Harry finished before she could go on. They were walking back to the castle and had just reached the doors when he continued, "Besides from what I can tell my tastes seem to run to red heads."

"I'll have to warn Hermione," she said and ran off down the corridor before he could form an answer.

Harry stood for a minute before it registered what she'd said, "Hey," he shouted as he ran after her.

Ginny reached the portrait of the Fat lady and said the password but just as it opened two hands grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. "Harry," she laughed as he carried her into the common room and dumped her on the couch and began tickling her. "Stop please," she begged as she wriggled and squirmed trying to get away from him. She pushed against him one more time and managed to unbalance him as he toppled down onto the floor.

Harry was surprised when he began to fall backward and he grabbed Ginny who fell on top of him in giggling. "Ouch,"

"Serves you right," she responded, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Your welcome," he replied looking up into her blue eyes and smiling. He'd missed her. How she made him laugh and forget what was going on in his life. How he could act stupid and she didn't care. He missed being with her like this and holding her.

They sat up and took off their cloaks. Harry's eyes drifted over the tight jeans and baby pink fitted sweater she was wearing. "Muggle clothing, Ginny?" he asked as his eyes met hers again.

She looked down at her clothes and then back at Harry who was staring at her top. She blushed slightly when she realised how the top showed off her figure and looked back at Harry. "Do you like it?" she asked softly. Since they'd been going out Harry had generally seen her in the school uniform except on weekends and even then she didn't often wear clothes that were so fitted. "It was a present from Hermione."

Harry smiled as he placed his hand on her hip and pulled to him so that her body was pressed full length against his. "Remind me to thank her," he said as he kissed her neck softly causing her to shiver slightly at the gentle contact. He sat down on a chair and pulled Ginny onto his lap. "So tell me about your Christmas."

Ginny leaned back and lay her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't the same without you. I had been looking forward to spending it here with you. We exchanged gifts and had dinner. It was nice to be with my family but I would have preferred to be with you. Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful I wear it all the time. I had to tell Mum and Dad about us though."

Harry suddenly looked guilty and a bit wary, "What did they say?" he asked.

Ginny saw apprehension in his eyes and decided to tease him, "Well they weren't exactly happy. In fact dad was furious he told me that we should break up and mom felt that it might be a good…" she stopped as Harry paled and his eyes widened in worry. "Oh Harry I'm teasing," she told him placing a hand on his chest and looking up into his worried expression. "They're fine with it. You're practically part of the family already"

"Ginny, don't do that to me. I couldn't lose you. I wouldn't be able to bear it." Harry whispered his arms tightening around her.

"Harry I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you I was only joking. My parents were fine." Ginny bit her lip wanting to tell him about the Ring of Time but not knowing how to bring it up. "Harry, something did happen over Christmas but I don't know how to explain it. It's about the ring you gave me."

Harry stiffened, his dream, it couldn't be. "What about it?"

"Well it sort of sent me back in time. I met…"

"My parents. You met my parents didn't you."

"Yes how did you know."

"I dreamed it but I didn't think it was real. You got to meet my parents." Harry was shocked.

"Yes they told about the ring. It's the ring of time. I didn't stay long they said I mustn't change what has been. Your mother was very kind"

"Really?"

He looked so sad that Ginny had to take his mind off it. "They were really nice Harry. Your father reminded me of you."

"So I've heard," Harry had heard this before but coming from Ginny it was nice to hear.

Ginny nodded grinning, "He was very good looking also."

Harry grinned kissed her quickly and moved his hand slightly so that it drifted under her sweater and came in contact with bare skin. "Ginny Weasley are you flirting with me?" he whispered as he started kissing her neck. Delighting in this new aspect of her, he hadn't seen before.

"Yes. How am I doing." Her eyes twinkled. Harry was always so careful not to push her too far or take advantage of her. She knew he respected her and that his friendship with Ron would never allow him to do anything but she wanted more. She wanted him to do more than kiss her and hold her. She just needed more.

"Not bad. So I'm good looking am I."

"Definitely,"

"Charming?"

"Oh, without a doubt."

"Could have any girl I wanted."

"NO" she shook her head firmly.

Harry's eyes widened in mock worry, "And I was doing so well. Why?"

"Because if you dare to look at someone else I'll have to kill them and make you pay with an eternity of pain and suffering."

"I see," he said widening his eyes even more. "You're the possessive type. I'll have to make sure my eyes don't wander then."

"Yes, no wandering eyes for you Mister Potter. I won't accept it."

"What would you accept." Harry asked as he slid his hand up her ribcage and watched as Ginny's eyes widened. He leaned forward to capture her lips with his and kissed her slowly. Ginny's heart thudded in her chest, she moved to get more comfortable leaning into the kiss, placing her hand on his chest where she could feel his heard beating.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ginny and Harry pulled apart and turned to see the group coming through the portrait into the room. Fred was grinning at them without remorse and they looked back at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So we can see. You're just jealous because Ashley's not here." Ginny replied as the group sat down after taking their cloaks off.

"We gave you an hour and when there was no sign of you we thought we'd come back here."

"They did not," Hermione said, "They gave you an hour and then started getting worried about leaving you two alone for so long in case you might get up to something they don't consider right."

"And what would that be," Harry asked innocently as he turned to the guys.

"Yeah?" Ginny said, "What could we possibly do that you three think isn't right." The boys squirmed under Ginnys gaze and shot dirty looks at Hermione and Jackie, who were laughing at them. "Well?" Ginny asked enjoying herself now. "I mean you don't think Harry would do anything I didn't want, do you? After all, you trust him don't you." Harry grinned at this. He knew exactly what the guys had been thinking and was enjoying Ginny putting them in their place.

"Yeah Ron, you trust your best friend right?" Harry asked his grin becoming more evil as he watched Ron struggle with an answer.

Rons ears went red, "After all," Ginny went on with a straight face, "I'm sure Harry and I are a normal couple who would only do what you and Fred do with your girlfriends right. And you can't really be upset about that after all we're all equal."

Harry was struggling to keep a straight face as Fred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Ron started coughing and darting looks at Hermione who was laughing at his discomfort. She decided to join in with Ginny's teasing, "Yeah Ron, I'm sure you respect me the way you would expect Harry to respect Ginny right."

Stuck between a rock and a hard place Ron only knew one way to go if his life was going to stay easy. "Sure I do," he agreed while staring at Harry with narrowed eyes. Harry just grinned and Ron knew that he had no chance of doing anything. Ginny would kill him.

"Good, so you guys don't have to worry about leaving Harry and I alone. So we'll just go for a walk and see you at supper." She jumped up and pulled Harry up with her. "Come on Harry let's go."

Harry followed her out and turned to wink at the boys before he went through the portrait entrance.

Fred, George and Ron looked at each other and scowled at Harry's wink. This was not good and that didn't turn out the way they expected. They turned to stare at Hermione. "You were no help,"

"Oh please. You guys are pathetic. You know you can't have two standards. Besides Ginny knows her own mind."

"That's what we're worried about." Fred replied.

"I think you guys are so cute playing the over protective big brothers," Jackie told them. "Although, I have to admit I don't think Ginny appreciates it."

"That's not the point. Ginny's our sister."

"So?" Hermione said "That doesn't mean she can't take care of herself. As a matter of fact living with six brothers probably makes her more capable than either Jackie and I."

"Huh," the boys said folding their arms looking totally unconvinced. Hermione and Jackie rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were strolling through the corridor hand in hand. Laughing and talking about things that had happened while they were apart. Harry was telling Ginny about his time at he the other school and the different things he'd learned and did there. "So you played Quidditch?"

"Yeah but it was only for fun. We got teams together and played against one another. But it allowed me to practice for when I got back."

"Good, because you know the team would not accept you back if you weren't good enough."

Stopping, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really Ginny. I must say you're getting really cheeky for a newbie" Ginny grinned at this and started pulling him along the corridor, "Where are you taking me Weasley?" he asked not really that interested but thought he ought to ask.

"Somewhere we can be alone and not have to worry about anyone interrupting us."

"Alone," he said opening his eyes wide, "But Ginny I don't think your brothers would be too happy about that" he teased. "After all, you're their baby sister and they'd want me to treat you with respect."

Nodding Ginny kept pulling him with her," Respect, No problem I know you respect me. But respect can only go so far Potter a woman needs more than respect to keep her happy."

A teasing glint came into Harry's eyes, "A woman huh? I'd better go find one. But really there's not many around so I'd…" Ginny let go of his hand and spun on her heal to face him her eyes flashing.

"Why you… I oughta … If you werent'… Harry Potter."

"Yes?"

"Don't you 'yes' me Harry," she shouted hitting him. "I want you to stop thinking of me as Ron's little sister and start treating me like a girlfriend and that means doing things. We've been going out for three months and all we've done is kissed. I want more and I aim to get it and…" she stopped as she realised Harry was chucking. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, I do love it when you get all fired up. It's great to watch. You're eyes flash and your cheeks go all flushed and you just light up," Ginny blushed then and Harry took her hands in his. "But what else would you like to do together."

Ginny's eyes twinkled and she pulled him towards an empty room, "Let me show you."


	7. Mr and Mrs Potter

Supper was quiet. Well as quiet as it could be with the Weasley twins there. Harry and Ginny seemed to be in a world of their own and the boys weren't quite sure what was going on. It looked like Harry and Ginny were closer than before. They had come back to the common room grinning and laughing like they had a secret. Ginny's hair had been all messed and her eyes had been glowing and Harry had a look on his face that the guys just knew they'd been up to something. But they knew better than to ask. Ginny was growing up and they had to stop thinking of her as a little girl even if they didn't like it. Besides she'd kill them if they did.

Wormtail crouched quietly under the book shelf in the Gryfindor Common Room. Nagini was with him poised ready to strike out. This made him nervous. They'd come in when the Common room door had been left open for a time. Now they sat _waiting, watching, picking their time _to strike. They had learned, that the ring of time was now held, by Ginny Weasley. Wormtail wasn't too sure about attacking a Weasley, that family had taken care of him for a long time. His conscience was troubling him but the awards would be great. "Sssss, attack ssssss, get ring of time for massssster," Nagini hissed beside him.

'Shhhhh," Wormtail thought. "Potter will hear,"

"Getsssss the ring of time"

School had started again Harry Ginny, Ron and Hermione spent more and more time together. The Gryfindor Quidditch team was through to the finals and everyone was studying like crazy for their OWLs. Harry was still uneasy about the whole Wormtail incident. He was convinced they were being watched and nothing anyone said was working. Special measurements were being made to ensure his safety. Teachers were going out of their way to ensure he got to his next class even other classmates and students seemed to walk with him if he was on him own. Ginny laughed at him teasingly, "maybe that was why you feel like we're being watched all the time," she said. He scowled at her until she poked her tongue out at him and then he laughed chasing her down the corridor. When he caught her she grinned at him and snuggled close in a hug to reassure him everything would be ok.

It was just one day when they were alone like this, that something significant happened.

Ginny had been twisting the ring on her finger without noticing. She and Harry were sitting in a room alone when the scenery suddenly changed. Harry looked around, "What the…? Where are we?"

Ginny looked down at her finger and her eyes widened. "We're in the past again." She noticed that this time she wasn't in the same room. She heard voice coming from another room and started to move towards them.

"Where are you going?" Harry said grabbing her arm.

"Come, I'll show you." They moved quietly towards the voices and peeked round the corner into a kitchen. In there they saw two people laughing and talking to a baby who looked about three months old. "That's you." She whispered.

Harry was captivated. His parents were there, only a few feet away, large as life and happy. He watched them for a few minutes until his father suddenly swung round as if sensing he was being watched. They're eyes met and Harry's heart thumped wildly as he came face to face with his father and then he suddenly he pulled back.

Ginny looked at him strangely, "Harry," she whispered furiously, "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?" he said looking very pale and worried but Ginny just rolled her eyes and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Hello Mr Potter, Mrs Potter."

"Ginny! How lovely." Lily said after she came to grips with the sudden appearance. Her eyes darting to Harry and back. "Come in. Sit down."

"Thanks, Sorry to just drop in again. I didn't mean to"

"It's how the ring works" James said staring at his son. "Hello."

Harry looked at his father, "Hi," he said not quite sure what else to say he improvised, "Nice house."

"Thank you," Lily said smiling at him. "Won't you sit here," she pointed at a chair next to her and Harry looked at it. Ginny rolled her eyes again and pushed him towards the chair. "Can we get you anything."

Harry shook his head and Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, "No thanks."

"Are you alright Harry?" Lily asked

"Yes. I'm sorry I don't know what to say. I've dreamed of meeting you, of talking to you but I never thought it would happen." James smiled and Harry giggled in Lily's arms. For the first time Harry turned his eyes to the baby. "Weird," he muttered looking at himself. "Definitely weird,"

Ginny giggled "you look so sweet."

"Has no one ever showed you any baby photo's" Lily asked

"No. But this is much better. The real thing." Ginny's eyes twinkled "Can I hold him,"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "I'm going to be hearing about this forever." He said shaking his head.

"Hey it could be worse. I could change your nappy."

Horrified Harry turned back to his mother, "Don't you let her do it? She'll never let me forget."

His parents laughed, "You sound just like your father," Lily said and James winked at him. Harry couldn't believe he was sitting there talking with his parents. Just then there was a knock on the door as it was being opened. Harry's jaw dropped as in walked…"

In walked Peter Pettigrew. Harry stood suddenly and his chair went flying back as he pulled Ginny behind him protectively. James and Lily looked at him curiously and frowned. Peter stood gaping at him and then looked at James for answer to his unspoken question. "It's ok Peter, I'll explain later." Harry's father said as he turned to Harry. "Are you ok son?"

"No. Dad you shouldn't…"

"I… I think we should leave." Ginny said pulling at Harry from behind stopping him from complete what he was going to say.

"No I have to warn…" Ginny stopped him with her hand.

Leaning in close, "Your parents warned me when we first met not to change what has been or is to come. If you warn them then everything will change in our time. We might never meet. You might not have made friend with Ron or Hermione we can't warn them."

Harry's eyes darkened in sadness as he realised he couldn't say anything. The Potters door opened again and Harry turned to see another man walking in. Suddenly his whole demeanour changed and his face lit up. Ginny turned also, "Sirius Black," she whispered and the man turned towards them.

"Well well well, what have we here?" he said grinning evilly at James "Someones been messing with the ring again. This is a past you I presume. Naughty, naughty James as this age you would have been trying to get Lily to go out with you. Who is the pretty little red head?"

Lily laughed and Ginny flushed red with embarrassment and quickly turned to Harry who wrapped his arms around her. "Sirius you're embarrassing my girl," he said as Ginny quickly turned the ring once more. "Goodbye Mom, bye Dad it was nice meeting you."

Harry and Ginny appeared back in the corridor and stared at each other in silence for a long time. Then Harry said, "I think we should talk to Dumbledore," and Ginny nodded. They headed for the headmasters office and after finally guessing the password they walked up the steps together until they got to the door. Lots of voices could be heard from the other side of the door so the stopped not sure of what they should do. "I don't care Albus, Harry and Ginny have been missing for a week and with no trace," an hysterical voice that sounded like Ginny's mother.

"Molly we must remain calm," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ginny turned to each other in confusion. A week, Harry mouthed his brows drawn together. Ginny shrugged to show she was just as baffled.

"Albus, I agree with Mrs Weasley, they've been go too long." Sirius's voice joined in.

"I know," the headmaster sighed "it's been difficult to keep it out of the Daily Prophet. Only those in this room know the truth. But honestly I can't see how they could have disappeared. Harry would surely have put up a fight. There's no way he'd go quietly,"

"Especially with Ginny with him. I know he'd protect her with his life." Ron said.

"It just doesn't make sense." Hermione jumped in. "They can't disappear without a trace. We have to be missing something."

Harry and Ginny had heard enough, without knocking they rushed into the room. "We're not missing," they said together.

Everyone turned to look at them in silence, then "Ginny," Mr and Mrs Weasley exclaimed and hugged her close.

"Harry," Sirius made a dive for his godson and Harry found himself being hugged just as tightly as Ginny. He pulled back and looked up to see worry and relief in Sirius's eyes. Looking around her saw tears in Hermiones eyes and Ron looked like he too might be crying.

Ginny struggled in her mother's arms. "Mom I can't breath," she choked and her mother quickly let her go and looked her up and down. Her eyes darting to Harry to make sure he was ok.

Suddenly she stood back and her eyes grew wide and Harry had a sinking feeling that they were about to be blasted with Mrs Weasleys temper. **_"Where have you been. Gone without a trace. No note. Didn't know what to think. Scared out of our minds. Looked everywhere. You'd better start explaining yourselves. You should…"_**

"Molly" Arthur Weasley interrupted, "Maybe we should let them tell us."

"I think that might be a good idea," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry maybe you could start.

Harry looked at him gratefully, "I'm afraid I don't understand. We've only been gone an hour at the most," he looked at Ginny and she nodded in agreement. Her mother hadn't let her go fully yet. "We went… it's hard to explain… but we I …"

"We went to see his parents" Ginny finished pulling herself away from her mother and heading to Harry's side. Everyone in the room looked at them in disbelief.

Ron was the first to speak, "Let me get this straight. You went to see Harrys Parents." They nodded, "His deceased parents. Deceased as in dead. Gone. No longer living. Ouch Herm what was that for." He asked as he rubbed his ribs where she'd poked him

"I know it sounds strange but we did." Harry said

"Yeah. The ring…"

"What ring?" Sirius asked and Ginny showed him, "Where did you get that?"

"I gave it to her. You sent it to me with some of mom and dads things."

"You sent Harry The Ring of Time." Dumbledore said shocked.

"No. Or if I did I didn't mean to."

"The Ring of Time is a Legend. It's not real." Hermione exclaimed

"It is." Ginny told her. "I've been back to the past twice now and…"

"You've what?" her mother shouted and Ginny cringed.

"The first time was by accident. As a matter of fact so was this time. But I swear we were only gone an hour."

"You've been gone a week. Which means the ring dropped you back a week after you disappeared. It is not a toy to be played with. Maybe you should give it to me. I will keep it safe."

"No," Harry said, "Mom and Dad didn't object to us having it."

"Harry is right." Sirius said, "They haven't changed anything. That shows a wisdom beyond their years. Harry or Miss Weasley could have warned Lily and James about what was to come but they didn't. We have no right to take the ring away from them." He looked down at them then, "The little red head," he whispered and Ginny smiled. "So you have been back to that time. We have met briefly before but it is a pleasure Ginny Weasley."

"It is good to meet you too Mr Black,"

"Please. Call me Sirius," he said and she nodded in agreement. " However I have but one favour of you. I need your promise that you will not use the ring again unless it is completely necessary."

"Ok," Harry and Ginny agreed quite readily after all they had just lost a week who knew how long they could be gone the next time.

"Good," Dumbledore interrupted. "Now, I have told people that you went home to your family Harry and that Ginny went with you. There were some raised eyebrows at this but no one questioned it. I expect you two to stick to that and play along should any questions be asked." Ginny and Harry nodded quickly glad that they weren't in any more touble. "Sirius will be staying here in his animagi form. He will be safe here for the time being and I'm going to let people know that he will be acting as a guard dog so that he can wander round the school."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned towards Sirius who nodded and smiled at him. "Yes I'll be here if you want me Harry. Just call."

"Great. It will be nice having a fa…." Harry stopped himself just in time. He'd begun to think of Sirius as a father but he'd never said anything." "….. ahhhh you around." Ginny squeezed his hand gently, letting him know she understood and he looked down into her smiling eyes.

"Right then if that's everything, I suggest you all go back to your common room and get ready for classes tomorrow."

Potions the next day began strangely. Snuffles(Sirius) had followed Harry into class to annoy Snape and was sitting at his side when Professor Merriweather walked in. "Good morning class. My name is Professor Merriweather." Jackie and Harry looked at each other and then back. "I will be taking over Potions for the rest of the year as Professor Snape has been called away," she explained. Snuffles growled softly and Harry put his hand down to stop him "I know that you were learning to prepare the Slumberous potion so if you continue I will come round and check on how you are getting along."

Jackie turned quickly to Harry, "I can't believe she's here. What do you think Snape is doing?"

"Dumbledore probably sent him on some mission." Harry said. "It's nice for us though, since she'll actually believe we know what we're doing." Snuffles was growling again and Harry turned to look down at him strangely. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you expect him to answer you Potter," Malfoy sneered, "Or have you learned how to talk to Dogs now as well as Snakes."

"Mr Malfoy your potion in boiling." Professor Merriweather said behind him, "I believe that that is a sign that it is ruined. You will have to start again. Maybe I should assign you a student mentor who knows what they are doing." Malfoy went red and mumbled something indistinguishable. "I don't believe I heard that Mr Malfoy."

"I said I'm fine I can do it myself." Malfoy said.

"Yes well maybe if you concentrated on what you were doing and not on Mr Potter or Ms Godriff then you will succeed." She said and turned towards Harry and Jackie who were grinning with delight.

"I see you two have completed your potions. Good, I have a different ass…" she stopped as Snuffles growled and barked at her. Backing away slowly she looked very pale. "What is he doing in here?"

"He came in with me Professor," Harry admitted not sure why Sirius was acting so strange.

"I see, well perhaps you could put him outside. I understand that he has free reign of the school as a guard dog but if he continues like this he will disturb the class and I can't…" she stopped again as Snuffles took a few steps towards her growling. "Maybe he could stay if you keep him with you and quiet." She turned then and walked back to her desk. "Jackie if you could come here please." As Jackie headed over to the desk Harry looked down at Sirius wondering what was going on. He decided to ask Professor Merriweather later.


	8. Weasley's, Daffodils and Kisses

After class Harry stayed behind to talk to the Professor. She had her back to him and didn't seem to notice that he was there. He cleared his throat and she turned quickly. "Harry, what's the matter you'll be late for your next class," she said as she looked apprehensively at Sirius who had stayed by Harry's side.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Harry replied and she nodded letting him know she was listening. "Well, you said you knew all the Marauders. That you were close with them and knew my parents."

"Yes that's right."

"Well. I'm not quite sure how to ask this but I was wondering if maybe you knew Sirius was a…" Harry took a deep breath. "Is there any reason that Sirius would hold a grudge against you," he finished quickly as Snuffles began growling again.

Professor Merriweather looked shocked at first but then smiled sadly. "Harry you are so like you mother sometimes. Straight and to the point, don't bother with subtle questions do you?"

"I have learned if I don't ask direct questions I don't get the right answers." Harry told her trying to stop Snuffles from pulling at his trouser leg.

"Very practical," she said, "and I guess you should know. You have a right after all." She took a deep breath and stepped forward placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sirius and I were…" she hesitated.

"Sirius and I **_are_** married. I'm his wife."

Harry stared at her in shock. Of all the things he'd expected it wasn't this. Sirius had never mentioned it. He'd never hinted that he'd been married or even in a relationship at all. Harry noticed that the pulling had stopped and looked down at Snuffles who was looking up at him. Suddenly, before his very eyes, Sirius transformed back into his human form and looked at Bronwyn. "I would have thought you'd have annulled our marriage by now Bronwyn."

Harry turned to Professor Merriweather and saw that there were tears in her eyes and she was staring at Sirius with a look of longing and grief in her eyes. It was obvious to him that she still loved Sirius but something had happened. Sirius was angry, he could see it in his eyes, sense it in the way he'd spoken so bitterly and the way he held himself now. "I have never looked to dissolve our marriage Sirius."

"What you didn't care either way. You didn't have to see me, I would die in Azkaban, Goodbye and Good riddance."

"You know that's not true." She whispered painfully and Harry tried to back away from what was a personal conversation he probably shouldn't be hearing but Sirius stopped him.

"No Harry, don't leave." He said "you started this. You may as well hear how it ends. Besides you can't go wandering around the corridors on your own."

"Yes Harry stay as I said before you should know the truth."

"Truth? You're so interested in that at the moment. Makes a change."

"I'm sorry I doubted you Sirius. But you never told me. I was your wife and you never trusted me enough to tell me the change in Secret keepers. What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to give me the benefit of the doubt."

She looked down and then at Harry, "Maybe Harry's right we should discuss this later."

Sirius seemed to want to disagree but then realised that although he hadn't expected Harry to ask what he did, it was not his fault that he had. Harry had just been looking for answers. "Your right, come Harry I will go with you to your next class."

"Why didn't I stay with you?" Harry suddenly asked before Sirius could change back into a dog.

" Sorry Harry. What was that?"

"Well I mean. If you were Sirius's wife and he's my godfather, why didn't you take me instead of making me live with the Dursleys."

"I wanted to but I was not allowed. When Sirius was imprisoned I was not trustworthy enough to take you. A lot of people thought I was in league with you know who too, and although it couldn't be proven they did not want to risk giving you to me. But you must know that I would have taken you in a second Harry. I swear to you I would have if Professor Dumbledore had let me."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

Later that day two figures met at the far side of the castle and made their way to a quiet spot. One was human and the other was a dog. It was still quite cold so they were wrapped up warmly. There was a stiffness in the way they held themselves. Even the dog seemed to be tense. Neither was looking forward to this inevitable confrontation. They reached their destination and the dog turned into a person. The two people now stopped staring at each other unwilling to break the silence. After several minutes ticked by Bronwyn breathed deeply and started to speak. "Sirius I…", a hand stopped her as it was gently placed over her mouth. Somehow without her noticing Sirius had come closer to her.

"I'm sorry," he said "I reacted badly to you appearing so suddenly. I wasn't expecting you. No one warned me. And then when you introduced yourself a Professor Merriweather I…" he moved away and Bronwyns eyes welled up with tears. "All the old feelings of betrayal came up and I couldn't stop myself. I loved you so much for a while in Azkaban I couldn't remember that and sometimes I think the only thing that kept me sane was knowing I was innocent and the fact that I could change from my human form. It tortured me so much when I realised you too thought I was guilty"

Bronwyn reached out to touch him then pulled back, "Sirius please, I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. But you didn't deny it… no, I shouldn't make excuses. You were, are, my husband and I should have known you wouldn't do such a thing. Not to Lily not to James."

"There were times I ached to hold you. To tell you I loved you and that I didn't do what they, what everyone, thought I did. I know I should have told you the truth. The fact has tortured me for years. I also knew that you must be paying aswell. That people would think the worst of you because you were married to me."

Gently Bronwyn placed a hand on his shoulder, half expecting him to push her away but instead an arm came round to pull her to him and she found herself wrapped in his embrace for the first time in fourteen years and she cried as he held her against him. The years fell away as the stood together and for just a moment they could pretend nothing had happened. Slowly though they pulled back and Bronwyn wiped her tears away and looked up at him. "I never dissolved our marriage Sirius but I will understand if you want…" she didn't get any further.

"For me, marriage is for a lifetime, you should know that. We'll need to take things slowly though. We need to build…"

"… the trust?" she finished

"Yes." He smiled sadly at her then held out his hand for her to take. She did and they walked back together once again in silence but a lot of the tension was gone.

Suddenly Sirius stopped and Bronwyn looked at him curiously. He stood silently shaking his head at what he'd nearly done. He met Bronwyns eyes saying, "You are really bad for me. Have you any idea what I was about to do."

"Sirius what are you talking about?" Bronwyn asked confused, not understanding what he was saying.

"I was about to walk back into the castle."

"So?" she said but moments later her eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh," He repeated. "I'm still a wanted man Bronwyn. I haven't been proved innocent. My conviction still stands. If I'm found I will be given the Dementors kiss."

Bronwyn swallowed convulsively and tried hard to prevent the tears she could feel welling up. "Please don't… I couldn't bare it again."

"I live with it. Everyday I wake up not knowing if I'm going to be caught. Sometimes I don't think I can stand it and then I think of Harry. How he lives in constant fear of Voldemort and I know I can go on because if he can live with that then I can live with this."

"You're right." She said "Maybe you should turn back into Snuffles." Her eyes twinkled as she said his Animagi name.

Shaking his head Sirius muttered, "I should have known you'd find

that out," and then turned into a dog right before her eyes.

_Voldemort sat beside the fire. Nagini and Wormtail had been away for a long time. The incompetence of Wormtail was frustrating. His plans were moving slowly and they were being hindered by infidels unable to complete the simplest of tasks. He needed the ring of time. With that he could change his past. Prevent his own demise by Harry Potter. Could even prevent Harry Potter from being born. Yes He had to have the ring of Time. With that everything would be different. _

"Godriff," an angry voice shouted down an empty corridor. Jackie turned round and laughed as George Weasley ran towards her his hair the perfect colour of Daffodils. She didn't run away because she enjoyed the look of complete outrage on his face.

"George, what have you done to your hair?"

"You… I… How did…I should kick your… if you weren't a girl I'd… Words fail me," he finished scowling down at her.

"Make's a change," she said cheekily grinning up at him. "Besides I was getting my revenge."

"For what?"

"Exploding Crème puffs comes to mind as just one."

"That was ages ago."

"I have a long memory," she smiled as she whipped out her wand. George immediately stepped back and pulled out his own wand. Jackie laughed, "I'm only going to fix it for you,"

"No thank you. I'll get someone who isn't likely to scalp me in the process to do it."

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't hurt a single hair on your head. No pun intended." George eyed her suspiciously "Oh for goodness sake" she said and performed the spell before he could stop her. "There now, all better. You're back to your normal sexy self again." She twisted round and headed off towards the main entrance.

George's eyes narrowed but he followed her. "What do you mean?" he asked coming up beside her.

"What?" she snapped

"You called me sexy."

"So. I thought it might cheer you up. You looked so worried."

"Oh." George frowned again but kept walking beside her.

"Are you joining me for a walk or just following me like a puppy." Jackie asked interrupting his thoughts by stopping suddenly to face him.

"Huh?" he said almost running into her.

Rolling her eyes she spoke slowly as she held out her hand, "I said are you coming for a walk with me?"

"I guess." George shrugged. "As long as you don't go turning me into a frog or anything," he said taking her hand and letting her drag him along.

"Never, if I did that, I'd have to kiss you to turn you back into a prince and that would never do."

Jackie made a face and George grinned, she was flirting with him. Flirting he could handle. But this was not their usual kind of flirting. This was what he'd been waiting for and it was about time. They walked a bit before he decided to ask, "Which part?"

"What?" Jackie said as she kept on walking.

George stopped and tugged at her hand to make her stop as well. Jackie fell back slightly but George caught her easily and righted her keeping his hand on her waist as he repeated the question. "Which part would never do?" he said placing his other hand on the tree behind her, "The part about the prince or the part about kissing me. That is to say would you really object if you had to."

Backing away, Jackie's eyes widened slightly as she realised he'd trapped her between himself and the tree. She looked around to find that they were quite alone with no one else about. What was happening? She didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating wildly. "George?" she said getting annoyed with him and herself. They'd been bantering and flirting with each other since she'd come to the school but nothing had come of it. Until now!

"What? I want to know."

"Am… which part… I don't know… you aren't… I never thought… that is to say…" she stopped, George was staring at her as if he was really interested in the answer and for a moment she just looked up into his eyes. And then as if pulled by some invisible force George bent down and kissed her

George Weasley was kissing her. George Weasley was kissing her. Holy Cow George Weasley was kissing her. Jackie was in shock. This was the last thing she expected when she'd headed out for a walk. He pulled away slowly and she breathed in deeply but just as she opened her mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing he kissed her again and this time it was longer, slower, he pushed closer to her and Jackie gave up the fight. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to be in his arms and be held by him. She'd been fighting her attraction to him ever since she come to Hogwarts but this was one amazing kiss. Thought ceased and Jackie just concentrated on kissing him back.

George had wanted to kiss Jackie for weeks but had never had the opportunity to get her alone and silent long enough. She was one of the most argumentative girls he knew and when she wasn't arguing with him or giving out to him she was teasing him and now that he finally had her where he wanted her he decided to make the most out of it. Deciding that the best and only way to keep her silent was to kiss her, until she forgot what she was going to say, and so he pushed her gently back against the trunk of the tree and proceeded to do just that.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Hours could have passed and she wouldn't have noticed. Slowly George pulled back and looked down at her. She smiled shyly at him, unsure of what to say. "I assume it's the prince part then." George said and she frowned at him.

"What?"

"Well you don't seem to object too much to my kissing you…" he stopped as she blushed and laughed softly. Putting on a posh voice said, "Why Miss Godriff I do believe you're blushing. Was it something I said." Grinning he widened his eyes, "Or did?"

"Smart ass," she mumbled as her eyes narrowed and she went to hit him. He caught her hand gently and kissed it.

"Will you come to the Valentines ball with me?" he asked not giving her a chance to argue with him. He was enjoying himself. He didn't often get the chance to fluster her and she looked really cute biting her lip and frowning at him in confusion.

"Go to the ball? You and me? Together?" he nodded and watched as a slow grin spread across her face. His heart jumped as he waited for her answer.

Jackie looked up at George in confusion. He was asking her out and being damn arrogant about it. Well she would just let him sweat it out, he could wait, he could stay up all night and worry for all she cared but then something stopped her as she was grinning to herself about the torture she'd put him through. She really didn't want to torture him. She'd looked up into his eyes and saw worry, nervousness apprehension, she felt how tightly he held himself, a sure sign of tension and she suddenly found herself saying, "I'd love to," not wanting him to suffer.


	9. Here we go again!

Ginny was sitting alone in the common room when Harry walked quietly up behind her. "So tell me. What's a pretty witch like you doing in a place like this all alone."

Ginny grinned and looked up at him. "Waiting for a handsome Wizard to sweep me off my feet of course."

"Well then wait no further for I have it on good authority that I'm handsome and I know I'm a wizard, all that's left is to sweep you off your feet. Shall I get my broom?"

Ginny giggled, "Who ever told you that you were handsome. I think they made a mistake."

"Really I shall have to consult with my girlfriend she rarely makes mistakes of this kind of magnitude but if what you say is the truth I'll have to rethink my opinion of her being perfect."

"And who pray tell is your girlfriend."

"Her names Ginny Weasley and her hair is the colour of the sun her eyes the deepest blue you've ever seen. She has a smile that makes my heart jump with joy when ever I see it and a voice that only angels could compare.

Raising one eyebrow, Ginny tried to look sceptical and then dissolved into giggles. "Well far be it from me to say this paragon is wrong. You must be very handsome indeed if this perfect person has said so."

"And you are perfect you know," Harry replied as he bent to kiss her.

"Hardly that, but thanks for the compliment," she replied as they separated.

"What **_are_** you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I'm always waiting for you."

"That's nice but I'm going to have to go study. Hermione is making us all go to the Library."

"Well I'll join you then. I'll get some homework done and do a bit of reading."

"Okay let's go."

Wormtail scampered along the hall behind Harry and Ginny. He had to get them alone. It was time to strike. He was not confident about taking them on but Voldemort had ordered him to take the ring. Harry had become a strong wizard. He had escaped voldemort many times and Wormtail doubted it was luck. A powerful wizard was Harry Potter much like his father before him. He waited for them to turn into an isolated corridor and then turned back into his human form hoping to catch them from behind.

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Someone was watching them. He was sure of it. If he'd learned anything in the past it was to trust his instincts. Taking out his wand he turned suddenly pulling Ginny behind him. Seeing Peter Pettigrew with his wand out ready to curse him Harry shouted, "Stupefy," but Peter blocked it. Ginny gasped and pulled out her wand.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just need the ring." Peter shouted, "If you give me the ring I can go."

"Never, I know what you want it for Wormtail and you won't get it. I'll destroy it first."

"Don.. Don… don't be stupid."

"Expilarimous," Harry shouted at the same time as Ginny and Peters wand flew out of his hand. Wormtail turned and ran.

Harry and Ginny ran all the way to Dumbledores office. Gasping for breath they managed to tell him what happened and Dumbledores face fell. "I was afraid of this. You two are in grave danger at Hogwarts. I can no longer assure you protection. You must leave here at once. Voldemort knows you have the ring and now Ginny is in danger too. I will accompany you to your House. You are to get only what you can carry I will be sending you into hiding. No one will know where you are. You will have no contact with anyone. I will inform your families. I'm sorry this has to be so quick but there is no choice. No time for goodbyes. I have previously set up a plan for you if just such a thing should happen and it will involve much travelling. Even I do not know where you will end up. We will devise a way for you to come back once we capture Peter Pettigrew. Until then you must go."

Time went quickly for Harry and Ginny before they knew it they were on their way. Dumbledore gave them several potions and spells to help with their journey. He told them to only come back when the Phoenix flies in a circle. Ginny clung to Harry for the first part of the journey. She was scared, she didn't get to talk to her brothers or write a letter to her parents. They would have no contact now until they came back. For days they travelled, helped by witches and wizards who all had a different place to send them when they gave them the key phrase and then suddenly they arrived. And what greeted them was the biggest shock of all.

Harry couldn't believe it, he and Ginny had wandered around for ages in shock. The room where they were now was amazing. Pictures of witches and wizards down through the ages hung from the walls. All were whispering, all pointing to them as they walked slowly along the corridor. A ghost had greeted them when they first arrived and brought them to where they were staying. They tried to ask questions as to where they were but the ghost didn't answer. Now one was leading them somewhere else and they had no choice but to follow.

"Harry where do you think we are?" Ginny whispered holding on tight to his hand.

"Not a clue but I sure hope they tell us soon."

"This is where you shall eat," the ghost said as she led them into another room.

Ginny and Harry looked up to find a table with two chairs and an assortment of dishes all steaming with food. Their stomach grumbled and the ghost smiled. "Someone will come and explain everything to you presently," she said as she drifted away.

"Food, I'm so hungry," Ginny said

"That's my line" Harry laughed as they tucked in.

Another ghost appeared when they were on dessert. "Well well Mr Potter and Ms Weasley. My name is Professor Grimble and this is a Ghost School. All the professors here are ghosts and aside from the house elf we have to provide you with food and such you two are the only living beings here. You will continue your studies here which I'm sure you are glad to hear and maybe we'll get you ahead of your classmates."

Harry almost groaned. He was already well ahead of his class because of the DADA school but at least Ginny wouldn't fall behind. "You will attend classes together and hopefully benefit form the one on one basis. I understand that this is a hard time for both of you. But it is for your own safety. Do you have any questions."

"How do we get to class?"

"One of the professors will collect your from here in the morning. You may wander and go anywhere in the school. We hope you enjoy your stay," and too floated silently away.

"This is weird," Harry said

"Yeah," Ginny agreed then thought of something, "Hey maybe I'll get so far ahead that I'll be able to do my OWL's with you."

Harry grinned he could see Ron's face now although he and Ginny had gotten a lot closer lately and didn't really fight anymore. "If I have any more tutoring I'll be doing my NEWTs with the twins" Ginny sniggered at the exasperated ton of his voice.

"Don't worry Harry I don't mind going out with an over achiever."

"Very funny,"

"You know we're all alone here except for ghost and one house elf. What will we do with our free time."

Harry eyes lit up with mischief, "What? No twins. No brothers no one to keep an eye on us and make sure we don't do anything. I don't know about you but I can definitely find something to pass the time."

"Oh?"

"Well I could always devise plans to seduce you."

"Why Harry Potter what kind of a girl do you think I am?" Ginny exclaimed in mock horror.

"The kind that dragged me down a secluded corridor and into a dark classroom demanding I treat her like a woman." Harry replied calmly.

Ginny flushed red to her roots and scowled at him. "A gentlemen would never mention such a thing."

"Don't remember claiming to be one of them," Harry said twisting his head to a thoughtful angle. "I am a wizard though,"

"The two should go hand in hand," she muttered, "I'm going to have to do something about that."

"Why Ginny are threatening me?"

"No, just making you a promise. You'll be a gentleman by the time I've finished with you or my names not Ginny Weasley."

"Sounds interesting. Why don't you join me for a walk and tell me more."

**Back at Hogwarts**

Dumbledore called a meeting in his office for 9pm the night Harry and Ginny left. He sent an emergency message to the Weasleys and then called Sirius, Bronwyn, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Jackie and the Weasley Twins.

At five past nine everyone was assembled and Dumbledore began to tell them what had happened that day. Mrs Weasley gasped in shock. "What do you mean you sent them away."

"Where? How?"

"Are they safe?"

"What about school? What…"

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence, "One question at a time. Firstly, they will be away until we capture Peter Pettigrew. Secondly I don't know their exact location and this was necessary. A system of witches and wizards, who I have absolute faith in, will send them to different places until they finally get to their destination. School will not be a problem I assure you. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they end up in another school somewhere else."

"Yes but where somewhere else? In England, or some other country."

"I do not know Sirius. I'm sorry."

"You should have sent me with them."

"There wasn't time and anyway, the less people with them the better chance they have of staying safe."

"What about the OWL's? Will Harry be able to do them?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, we will try not disrupt his life too much but I must warn you that I am setting a rumour that the ring was given to me and that hopefully Peter will take the bait."

Bronwyn took Sirius out for a walk. He was upset and she wanted to get him out of the way for a while. Once they were out of view of the school Sirius turned into his human form and reached for her, pulling her to him and holding her close. Bronwyn went willingly into his arms and wrapped hers around him. They stood in there just holding each other for a long time. "He'll be alright Sirius. Dumbledore would never put him in danger," she whispered.

"I haven't been there for him. I promised James if anything ever happened Harry would be taken care of at all costs." Sirius pulled away from her and shook his head, "I broke my promise. James trusted me and I broke my promise."

"Sirius. I think James and Lily would understand. So many things prevented you from getting to Harry it could not be helped."

"It's not fair Bronwyn. He's a kid. He shouldn't have to worry about things like this. Those Muggles he lives with, they're horrible to him. He should have a loving family."

"He seems to have turned out alright though and he has us now."

"Does he?" Sirius asked. "We can't even protect him at Hogwarts Wyn." Sirius looked away and then back to her again and the pain she saw there almost broke her heart.

"Sirius?" she whispered.

"He's like a son to me Wyn."

"I know,"

"Will this nightmare ever end."

"One day, but we have to keep going. We have to go on and live our lives. Harry knows that and so should you."

"I do but if there's one thing I've learned from all of this is how there may not be some other time."

"What do you mean? Some other time for what?" Bronwyn asked as she searched his face for a clue.

He kissed her then and she melted leaning into him wrapping her arms around him. He pulled back and caressed her face. "I love you. I've always loved you," he said, "I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Neither do I." she whispered.

"As soon as wormtail is captured we are starting our lives together again and I'll have no arguments."

Bronwyn raised one eyebrow at his imperious tone and then laughted. "None at all my love."

"Good."

"I want children."

Sirius smiled, "I'm sure that could be arranged."

Ron, Hermione, Jackie and George were sitting together in a quiet corner of the Common room. They spoke in whispers it had been weeks since Ginny and Harry had left. The ball had been and gone and everyone was trying hard to get on with life without Harry and Ginny.

Ron was finding it very hard with his best friend gone and his sister. They were both so close to him. Although Ginny and he fought he loved her so much and it was good that his best friend had fallen for her. Ginny had been growing more beautiful and mature over the last six months. She made Harry laugh and Ron knew that Harry hadn't had much laughter in his life before Hogwarts and even now he was constantly looking over his shoulder with 'You know Who' calling for his life. If Ginny could make Harry forget his troubles for a little while then Ron was glad. She and Harry would be ok. He kept repeating this to himself. They were safe and if that meant that they might not see them for a while then so be it.

Hermione also felt Harry's loss. He was her best friend and they'd been through a lot together. She would often find herself looking off into the distance remembering al the good times they'd had together, she Ron and Harry. Then she'd give herself a shake and try to be strong for Ron. In order to get their minds off everything, Ron, Jackie, George, Fred and she buried themselves in work. They were forever in the Library studying for their OWLs and NEWTs. The twins joked and tried to cheer everyone up if they got too serious. They were constantly joking about how they never even knew how to find the Library until this year, or that they'd pick up a book and start throwing it back and forward to each other pretending that it was something to be afraid of but mostly they too studied. The months passed quickly.


	10. Flight

**Harry and Ginny**

Days passed quickly and soon they turned into weeks. Harry and Ginny were working hard as the Ghost professors were all quite excited about teaching them. It wasn't so much a school but a place where ghost teachers went to stay. The best part was when they were in potions and two ghosts would argue over the right way to make the potions they were teaching. Ginny was studying hard and with encouragement from the professors and Harry was really hoping to do her OWL's. She was only a year younger than Ron and only six months younger than Harry. The Ghosts assured her that it was quite possible for her to skip a year. She'd already mastered her own years work and after two months with them had started on the next year. With little else to do both Harry and ginny were constantly learning but it wasn't a hard task. The ghost were so animated and excited they made it easy to learn and remember. By May however Harry and Ginny really wanted to go home. They were missing their friends and Ginny missed her family terribly. It wouldn't have been so bad if they could write to them but being denied all access to them was really tough. They found out that they were outside a small village in Ireland and sometime at night the music came floating through the air and Harry and Ginny would sit quietly by the window and listen to the sounds of people laughing. They often expressed a wish to go see the village but knew it was impossible. One night Harry came up with an idea.

"Ginny? If we go out under my invisibility cloak we'll be able to see the town."

Ginny eyes brightened at this, "Yeah. That would be great. I really need to get out for a while. Even if it's just for an hour."

"Then my lady, your wish is my command." Giggling they put the cloak around them and headed out into the night. There was a carnival in the town and they snuck in. Once they were inside they didn't have to pay for any rides so they ran from ride to ride, laughing and joking. They learned to dance an Irish gig and it was the most fun they'd had in ages. When they got back to the school they were happier than they'd been in a long time. Sneaking inside they ran up the stairs and into their sitting room. Unfortunately when they got there several ghosts were waiting for them and their house elf.

"Harry, Ginny where have you been? How could you sneak out like that. We have been worried. We couldn't find you." Harry and Ginny cast guilty glances at each other and looked at the floor. "We can understand you wanting to go out. Being cooped up inside this place cannot be fun for you. But you must understand that it is safer if you stay within the grounds."

Harry nodded and so did Ginny. They both felt bad. The ghosts had been good to them and Lalo, the house elf, was always willing to help them and make sure they were comfortable. "We're really sorry we just wanted to get out for a while. It won't happen again. We promise."

And it didn't. Harry and Ginny didn't realise it but soon they'd be leaving the school and not they way they'd hoped.

**The Burrow**

Ron was sitting outside his home with Fred and George. School was over. Ron had finished his OWLs and was fairly confident that he'd done ok. It had been a difficult year with Harry and Ginny away. They had all been so worried. The twins had done their NEWTs and were now planning to open their joke shop. They'd saved for ages and with the money that Harry had given them the previous year they'd managed to gather enough to set up. It was just a matter of time and preparation. For now though they were all worried about Harry and Ginny. Peter Pettigrew had been caught the day before school had let out and the trial was over as of two days ago. Sirius Black had been proved innocent and he and Bronwyn were eagerly awaiting Harry's return. Both were hoping Harry would come live with them. Hermione and Jackie had arrived just that morning and everyone had gathered at the Weasleys awaiting Harry and Ginny's return.

Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to know for sure when they'd arrive. Fawks had disappeared and he thought that maybe he was going to let Harry know it was safe to return. Or at least as safe as it could be with Voldemort still on the loose.

Everyone agreed that now that Wormtail was no longer hiding at Hogwarts, ready to pounce at the earliest opportunity, that Harry and Ginny would be safe enough to come back. The last few months had been crazy with Peter finally making his move to search Dumbledores office and being caught. A spell had been put on him to prevent him from changing back into a rat and he'd been handed over to the Ministry of Magic. The trial had been long and exhausting but now things were settling down.

"I don't understand Albus. Harry and Ginny should have returned by now. What if you know who has got to them? What if they can't get back? How are they suppose call for help if you told them not to owl anyone? When do you think…"

"I can't answer your questions Molly but I assure you that they have been safe these many months. If they'd been in any danger where they were they would have been sent straight back to me."

"Come Molly, we'll just have to trust in the kids to keep themselves safe and do as they are told." Arthur Weasley said putting a comforting arm around his wife. "They'll probably turn up at the least likely time perfectly happy and content not realising we were worried about them and telling of all their adventures while they've been away."

"Adventures?" Mrs Weasley's eyes widened "Oh you don't think they'd have tried to… I mean they wouldn't… would they?"

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Jackie all turned away not wanting her to see them grin. If Harry had anything to do with it they had probably got into more adventures than Mrs Weasley could imagine.

Ginny and Harry were outside in the grounds of the school for some fresh air. It had been two months since their adventure to the carnival. They were both lying out in the sun doing nothing. Ginny was celebrating as she'd passed all her exams and the ghosts had told her that a message would be sent to the Ministry and Hogwarts recommending that she go straight into 6th year. Harry had done really well and Ginny wouldn't be surprised if he beat Hermione. It was the start of July and they had both agreed that they needed a break from the books for a while and the ghosts were happy enough to let them do their own thing. Not that they weren't learning anyway. Often they would find themselves with the potions ghost learning how to make a new elixir or in the gardens with the care of magical creatures ghost who would show them how to care for unicorns, centaurs, glibbits and anything else that would wander into the grounds of the school. Their history of magic ghost would tell them funny stories that helped them remember important facts and they often found themselves learning new spells for fun rather than studying them or writing an essay about it.

"I need new clothes Harry and so do you. We've both grown since we came here. When we get to go back home maybe we should stop at some shops before we go to mum and dad."

"Yeah I supposed we'd better." Harry agreed looking down at his trousers that were too short for him. He'd grown taller and broader here. He looked at Ginny and realised that she too had changed. Her face was more mature looking and she'd grown taller too and her body was curvier. They both needed to get their hair cut and Harry needed new glasses. "I guess I can't turn up at you parent with looking like a banshee," Ginny shrieked and lunged for him.

"I do not look like a banshee,"

"You give a pretty good impression of one," Harry said grinning "but I love you anyway."

"You're a fine one to talk. You don't look so hot yourself Harry Potter."

Harry grimaced, "Your right we'll stop off somewhere and make ourselves look presentable. I have money with me. So maybe the ghosts could tell us where to go." He rolled his eyes then and turned his face to the sky, "That's if we ever get to leave here,"

"We will Harry. It can't be much longer."

"We've been saying that for…" he stopped suddenly as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Someone was watching them and it wasn't friendly he could sense it. He heard whispering. A snake?

"sssThey're here massster."

Harry didn't wait to hear any more. He jumped up and pulled Ginny with him. "Come on. We have to get out of here." Ginny didn't question she trusted Harry and ran with him back inside. Running to their rooms Harry told her to get her things together. Quickly they packed and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and broom and quickly wrote a note. They found Professor Grimble and Harry told them what he heard.

"You must go back to Hogwarts," he said but Harry was shaking his head.

"No, that will be what they expect. Ginny and I will go somewhere else but I need you to send this to Professor Dumbledore." He put the note on the table.

"Lalo will bring it to Albus. I promise you." Professor Grimble said as more ghosts came into the room. "But where will you go that's safe."

"I don't know but… we'll find somewhere."

"You will need muggle money." Harry grimaced at this but then Lalo came forward with a bag and handed it to them. He looked inside and found money.

"How? We can't take this."

"What use is it to us? Besides you will need it." Grimble said and the ghost and Lalo nodded. "Go now. Go and be safe and don't forget what we have taught you. Your results and message will be sent to Hogwarts. Have no fear."

When Lalo arrived at Hogwarts she was exhausted. The first person she met was a big man called Hagrid. He picked her up in his arms and brought her into his home. He was a nice man who spoke kindly to her and when she asked to see Professor Dumbledore he brought her straight to him. Lalo handed the note to him and waited. Dumbledore finished reading the letter and turned to he with kind eyes. You have travelled a long way my little friend. Thank you. Do you have any idea where Harry and Ginny went?"

Lalo shook her head, "No, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley left in a hurry. Harry Potter is a great wizard. You must not worry. Ginny Weasley has learned much. They will be safe. Harry Potter will not let 'You know who' get them. Harry Potter will hide until it is safe. Lalo knows."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "No wonder Fawks returned without them," he said. Lalo turned her head to the side and her eyes widened, "Well my little friend. Lets hope they come here soon," he said and explained everything that happened.

"How could they be so stupid?" Arthur Weasley raged.

"Where would they have gone?" Molly Weasley asked.

Hermione eyes were wide with shock and everyone at the Weasley home couldn't believe what they had just heard. "They weren't being stupid Arthur." Dumbledore told them, "Harry would have been right. Hogwarts was not safe for them as long as Peter Pettigrew was there and at the time they left they did not know Peter had been captured. Their hiding place had been compromised. They had no choice but to go."

"But where?" Mrs Weasley asked again. "They're only kids Albus. How can they possibly take care of themselves? What will they do?"

"They both have had to grow up quickly. Harry more than anyone. He's sixteen now and Ginny fifteen. Both of them have completed their OWLs. We have to trust that they will be safe. We have to have faith in them to do the right thing. I'm sorry it has turned out this way. I never…"

"We don't blame you Albus," Sirius said. "No one could have foreseen this. As you said, we have to have faith. Harry is like a son to me. I know he's strong. Only a brilliant Wizard could have survived the Avada Kadava curse even with his mothers love as a counter charm. Harry has a destiny that only you and I can imagine. We have to have faith. They will be safe"

_The city was a huge place, a wonderful place. Millions of people rushing here and there too busy with their own lives to care. People milled around and no on looked you in the eye. You could look strange and no one would take any notice of you. You could blend in with the crowd and no one looking for you would have a chance of finding you. In this big city were markets where you could buy anything and sell anything. Where you could wander around all day and never see everything. In one such market a young woman with blonde hair read peoples palms for money, told them what lied in their stars and spoke in a soft whispery voice that caught and held peoples attention. She wore a vale to cover her face except for her eyes and gave the impression of mystery. Every night she would make her way back to a tiny one room bed sit with her boyfriend who worked in a fast food shop in the market. _

_To the outside world they looked like an ordinary couple struggling to make their way in the big city. No one would look at them and think they were different. No one would ever guess that they had a secret_


	11. Fawks

Ginny laughed to herself in the little kitchenette of the small bed-sit and Harry leaning against the counter raised and eyebrow, "What?"

"I never thought I'd use divination for anything." Harry grinned.

"Yeah we'll have to remember to thank Trelawney and Bailey(Ghost professor of divination), when we next see them. It certainly comes in handy."

"Yeah who would have thought people would pay so much money to have their palm read and for me to look into a crystal ball and tell the future."

"Muggles," Harry said rolling his eyes and Ginny laughed. They'd changed even more lately. Not just in appearances but in attitude as well. Ginny had dyed her hair and cut it short with layers. Harry's eyes had widened in surprise when he'd seen her for the first time and Ginny had felt a thrill run through her when he'd kissed her and told her she looked beautiful.

Harry had also changed. He wore contacts, which he hated and was forever wishing he could put his glasses back on. But they wanted to look different and so they'd changed.

But these physical appearances were only temporary and could be changed back at any time. It was their personalities as well. They'd grown up and sometimes they'd find themselves being too serious for their ages. Recently they'd started going out more. Trying to have some fun but it was hard when they knew no one and didn't want to get close in case of anything happening.

Ginny had dragged Harry to dancing classes as a way of passing time in the evenings. Harry had protested strongly but when he saw how much she loved to dance he gave in. He laughed at her reaction to everything. She liked tv and loved the radio especially the 80's channel. Whenever the song "Every little thing she does is magic," came on she would make Harry dance with her. Tonight they had gone out to see a film at the Cinema and for pizza. Harry had been trying to get Ginny's mind off her family. She was really missing them now. It had been too long without any contact. He looked at her now and saw how sad she was. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"Everything. If it wasn't for me you'd never be here. You'd be at home with your family, safe."

"Harry. I don't blame you. I couldn't. This isn't your fault. You are as much a victim here as I am. I just hope we get to go home soon."

"Yeah me too."

"I see a man in your life. He's tall and he makes you laugh. You love him but you're unsure of something. It's not clear to me what it is but you must try to understand it. He's keeping a secret and you want to know what it is. Why hasn't he told you…"

Harry watched Ginny as she spoke softly to the woman with her. She was good at this. Her voice was soft and whispery and the woman was staring at her in disbelief. He waited for her to finish and then they went to have lunch. They were sitting outside eating sandwiches and drinking iced coffees when suddenly a something came at them from the sky flying around them in circles. They jumped and were about to shoo it away when they realised it wasn't a Pigeon.

Fawks began to sing softly, a happy a beautiful tune. He'd been searching for them and now he'd found them. Harry recognised him and almost shouted for joy.

"It's Fawks Ginny."

"Fawks?" Ginny's eyes widened and she said "Fawks. As in Dumbledores Phoenix." Harry nodded. Harry and Ginny jumped up in excitement. They were going home. Finally after months of being away they would see their family again.

Harry and Ginny arrived at Diagon Alley the next afternoon later. It had only taken that long to organise their things. They had to tell their landlord they were going. Harry had to quit his job and they had packed their things together. Now here they were in the Leaky Cauldron getting rooms. Tom the landlord handed them the keys to their rooms and they went upstairs. "I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow."

"Me too but first I'd better change my hair back to it's normal colour. Do you think I could get someone to turn it back with a spell."

"Well lets go see. I need to go to Gringotts anyway and get some money." They dropped their things in their rooms and head out. Diagon Alley was just at they remembered. They made their way to Gringotts and Harry got some money while Ginny changed their Muggle money back to wizards and got her hair changed. She headed for a small shop where witches were getting their hair done.

"Excuse me but how much to get my hair back to it's normal red colour."

"What happened dear." She was asked.

"Well I was experimenting with some Muggle hair product and I want to get changed back."

"Oh never mind love, we'll have you back to normal before you can say Merlins beard."

"Thank you." Ginny said and when she got outside to where Harry was waiting for her on the steps of Gringotts.

He looked up when she called his name and grin came to his face immediately. "So there you are."

"What do you mean? You know where I've been."

"No. I meant there **you** are. I've missed my little red head. Never change Ginny I like you just the way you are."

Ginny blushed but said, "But you said you liked it blonde."

"I did but I prefer you just the way you come."

"Oh Harry. I love you," she said and kissed him softly.

They headed off to shop for some things for everyone. An hour later after getting a chess set for Ron, jokes for Fred and George, a new cloak for Percy, a necklace for Ginny's mother, a voucher for Sirius to buy any wand he liked and a book called '102 Ways to Improve your Magic' for Hermione which they thought would be funny as she was the cleverest witch at Hogwarts, they headed towards the Leaky cauldron. They had already gotten Ginny's father a present. It was a Lava Lamp which they knew he'd love because he was obsessed with everything to do with muggles.

"Harry what about Bronwyn and Hagrid?"

"I got Hagrid a book on how to take care of magical creatures which has just come out and Bronwyn a bracelet."

"When?"

"When you were trying to decide which wand you wanted for your belated birthday present."

"Oh very funny Mister Try on every cloak in the whole shop."

They continued teasing each other as they went back inside and headed back upstairs with their things unaware of the people watching them from across the room. When they reached their rooms they dropped their purchases on their beds and went downstairs for dinner.

Downstairs in the bar two people stood still in shock and then suddenly. "Was that…?"

"Did you…?"

"It can't be…?"

"No way…?"

"What are they doing here?"

Silence reigned again as they all looked at each other. Then they heard footsteps on the stairs again and Harry and Ginny appeared laughing wrapped in each others arms.

It was Harry who first saw them and his eyes widened in surprise. They were just standing looking at them in shock. Ginny followed his gaze and shrieked in delight when she saw her brothers across the room.

Ginny ran and flung herself at them. George opened his arms and caught her hugging her tight. "Ginny" he said as he hugged her tight. Fred wasn't to be outdone and pulled her into his arms as soon as George had let go. Harry smiled at the reunion and crossed the room at a more leisurely pace. George surprised him by pulling him into a hug as well. "Where have you two been?" he asked

"Yeah," Fred said as he let Ginny go. "People have been looking everywhere for you. Dumbledore is worried hell everyone has been. School starts in two weeks and you were supposed to be back ages ago."

"When Lalo came with the message that you two had taken off everyone was sick. They couldn't believe it. You were safe. Pettigrew had been caught and put away in askaban and Sirius had been found innocent. You two have been missing for months longer than anyone thought."

"What?" Ginny and Harry said together.

Fred nodded, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Ginny said. "Tell us over dinner and don't leave anything out."

"Sure but let's send an owl to mum and dad."

"No." Ginny said "We want to surprise them," she explained when the twins looked at her funny.

"Ok. Are you guys staying here tonight." They nodded "Good so are we. We have an appointment in the morning and then we're heading home you can come with us."

"Sounds good. Now tell us everything. I can't believe we could have come home ages ago. We only saw Fawks yesterday."

"Yeah, because it probably took him that long to find you."

They sat down to eat while George and Fred explained everything that had been going on since they left Hogwarts. "I can't believe it. We must have only just missed fawks at the ghost school."

Ginny shook her head trying to take it in. Then looked up at the twins. "How did you two do in the NEWTs?"

"Ok. Not as good as perfect Percy but we did alright. We're here to set up our shop. Mom's not too happy about it but she's at least willing to let it happen."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you."

"Well we're proud of you too. According to Dumbledore you're going straight into 6th year with Ron."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes widened. "I can't believe it." She grinned and then thought of Ron. "Is Ron ok with this?"

"Are you kidding? He's so proud of you he could burst. He's been teasing Hermione about not skipping a year since we heard. Reckons she might have a run for her money in staying top of the class."

"Hardly that. I don't think I've ever worked so hard before. I was exhausted by the time we finished exams. Harry is way ahead on next years work. He'll fly by. Still I suppose you could actually concentrate on being Quidditch captain this year.

"Speaking of Quidditch, who one the cup," Fred and George grimaced and Harry sighed. "Tell me we didn't lose to Slytherin." The twins remained silent and Harry groaned.

The next day Harry and Ginny waited for Fred and George to finish their meeting. It had been decided that Ginny would go home with the boys and Harry would go see Sirius and Bronwyn.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd heard that they were back to together and expecting a baby. He'd missed Sirius and wanted to see them first. "I'll come to see you as soon as possible," he said to Ginny as he kissed her goodbye. "Tell Ron and Hermione that I can't wait to see them."

"I'll miss you," Ginny said giving him a final hug.

"You too," Harry said as he stepped into the fire. "The Blacks," he shouted and braced himself for the ride.

Harry fell out onto the floor of what looked like a sitting room. He got up and brushed himself off as he searched the room to see if anyone had seen him come but no one had. He grinned to himself as he went off in search of his Godfather. He went down a long hall and heard faint voices coming from a room off to the left. Following the faint sounds he came to a brightly lit room that looked like a kitchen and saw Sirius and Bronwyn in each others arms by the sink. He grinned again and leaned against the door frame, "Don't mind me," he said and laughed as they sprang apart and around.

"Harry," they both shouted together.

Nodding he said, "The very one although I assure you that I'm not deaf you don't need to …" he didn't get any further. He was pulled into an embrace by both Sirius and Bronwyn.

"You're safe," Sirius said letting him go and stepping back to take a look at him.

"And you've grown."

Harry looked pointedly at her belly and then back up again saying, "so have you."

She laughed, "Yes I suppose so, but come you must be starving. Sit down and tell us everything. Where have you been? Where's Ginny? How is she?"

Harry sat down with Sirius as Bronwyn magiced up some food. Harry told them everything that had happened since they left Hogwarts.

"We've been in the city. Fawks found us about two days ago. We spent last night in Diagon Alley then I came here and Ginny went home with the Twins who we met in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Wow. You two did really well to keep so well hidden. Dumbledore wasn't able to find you. He went to the Dursleys to explain your disappearance but they didn't seem to care. We have all your Hogwarts things here." Sirius said as he looked at Bronwyn. She nodded and he turned back to Harry. "We were hoping you'd like to come to live with us here. You don't have to."

"We'd understand if you didn't want to," Bronwyn interrupted.

"Yes I mean…"

"Are you guys kidding. I'd love to but… are you sure? With the baby and everything I mean you must want some time to yourselves."

"Harry. I'm your Godfather and therefore your guardian but all that means nothing. I'd want you here no matter what. You're like a … I mean I've grown to think of you like a… that is to say… " Sirius took a deep breath, "You're like a son to me Harry and Bronwyn feels the same way I do. We want you here."

Bronwyn smiled and nodded in agreement. "We want you to be part of our family but only if you want to."

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt his throat tighten as he looked at the two people in front of him. He'd never before had a family but these two people wanted to be his. How could they think he'd not want this? "I've never had a family before and I'd love to be part of yours."


	12. Explanations

Ginny watched Harry go and then turned to the twins. "I guess we'd better be going then." They laughed and nodded giving her some Floo powder.

"We'll apparate first and then you come along. I can't wait to see mum's face. Dad will be at work but mum's going to freak."

Fred went first and then George. Ginny took a deep breath and shouted, "The Burrow." She span round and round until finally she fell out onto the floor of the Weasley living room. The twins picked her up and dusted her off. "Everyone's in the kitchen having lunch. Let's go." She let the twins go first and then stood behind them. "Hey guys look who we found in the Leaky Cauldron," George said as the twins separated. Everyone turned expecting to see a friend of theirs from school the result was mayhem. Mrs Weasley screamed and dropped the plate she was holding as she ran to embrace her daughter. Percy followed his mother and picked Ginny up in a hug that Ginny felt he'd never let go. Hermione was there too hugging and kissing her.

Ron just stared. His sister had changed so much. She looked really grown up and beautiful. Her hair was cut stylishly and she was wearing a simply cut summer dress.

Ginny grinned at him and shouted over the crowd, "Close your mouth Ron anyone would think you'd never seen me before." Ron moved then crushing his baby sister to him. After a while Ginny muttered something and Ron let go.

"What?"

"I was saying I couldn't breath."

"It's so good to see you Ginny."

"Oh my yes." Mrs Weasley was in tears still holding Ginny's hand. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh he went to Sirius's house. He thought they might want to see him. He said to tell you he'll be here as soon as possible and can't wait to see you all."

"Oh I must owl your father at work. He'll want to come home straight away. This is wonderful. We've all been so worried dear." Mrs Weasley was rambling but Ginny didn't mind. It was good to see everyone again. The day passed by with everyone wanting to hear about where they'd been. Mr Weasley came home and there were more hugs and tears and finally when everyone had settled down Ginny managed to get through the whole story.

"A Bed-sit?" Mr and Mrs Weasley interrupted, "Just the two of you?" they began to frown not liking the sound of their daughter alone with a boy even if it was Harry Potter. The Twins, Ron and Percy all began to frown as they too realised the implication of what Ginny had just told them. She and Harry had been living together. ALONE!

Ginny hid her smile and knew what was running through their heads, "Harry was a perfect gentleman the whole time." When Ron lifted a disbelieving eyebrow she rolled her eyes heavenward, "I'm only fifteen years old, I'm way too young for what's going through your heads and I can't believe you would think it."

"Ginny dear are you sure?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"It's very easy to get carried away." Mr Weasley interrupted

"Especially when you're in stressful situations or…"

Ginny stood up not quite believing her ears, "Mom! Dad!" she said in a shocked voice shaking her head. "Nothing happened. I am not now nor have I ever been in the habit of lying to you. I can't believe you'd question me? I need to go for a shower and change. I'll be down later to help make tea." She walked away a little bit angry that they hadn't taken her at her word but by the time she'd finished her shower she'd realised that she'd overreacted to their questioning. After all, they were just worried about her.

Changing was difficult as she found that a lot of her clothes didn't fit her any longer. She tried on several different outfits until finally she put on one of her favourite skirts which seemed to fall several inches higher than it had the previous year but decided that it was still decent enough and pulled out a top she'd bought yesterday while she'd been living among the muggles. Gathering up the presents she had for everyone she went downstairs to help with dinner.

In the kitchen her mother was already busy cooking. "How can I help mum?" she asked and Mrs Weasley turned to look at her.

"Ginny, I really sorry about… What are you wearing?"

"Just something I bought with I was living among the muggles. I've always had the skirt though."

"You seem to have grown out of it. Your father will have a heart attack if he sees you in a skirt that short."

"It's not that bad mom. Besides I can't exactly help it. Most of my clothes are too small now."

"Well we should go buy you some new clothes I suppose."

"Don't worry mum. I have my winter clothes for school. Harry and I bought them yesterday." Mrs Wesley frowned and Ginny hastened on, "I didn't let Harry pay for them if that's what you think. I used some of the money I earned in the Muggle world."

Her mother nodded and then smiled, "I'm sorry I questioned you earlier I …"

Ginny waved her hand, "I overreacted. I know you were just worried about me," she smiled and her mother smiled back.

"You've grown up Ginny. Where's my baby girl gone?"

Ginny walked over and hugged her mother, "She's still here mum, I promise."

_Voldemort wanted the ring of time. He'd waited while that infidel, Pettigrew, bungled the job. Now his chance had gone. There was no way to he'd get it now. There were too many people guarding it. The boy, James Potters son, he still held the power to destroy him. If indeed he was the child the prophecy told of. He was with the Blacks now. Even more protected than before. He had to get to him before his powers grew in strength and before he met the **other** the prophecy told of._

Harry woke the next day early. It took him a few minutes to realise where and that Ginny wasn't anywhere near. He missed her. After six months of constantly in each others company it felt strange not to have her around. He got up and had a shower, dressed then headed downstairs. Sirius and Bronwyn weren't up yet so he headed outside for a walk. They lived in the country and there was a wood not far from the house. He had walked for about twenty minutes when he came across the ruins of a house. The grounds made him feel strange and there was a prickling feeling on the back of his neck when he looked at the ruins. He looked around not sure what had made him feel so uneasy. He decided to look around the house. It was completely destroyed, like it had been blown up or… Harry's eyes widened. Could it be? Was this his parent's house? Had he lived here for the first year of his life?

It felt errie seeing it now. It had to be it. He touched a wall and then walked into the middle of the house. "Run," a voice whispered in his ear, he swivelled round to see who was there but saw no one. Shaking his head he turned back, "I'm hearing things now."

"Go," that voice said again and Harry frowned.

"Mum?"

"Now,"

"Where are you?" he called.

"Run Harry. He's coming." A high voice cackled loudly over the wind and Harry fled. Turning he ran back the way he came. He pulled out his wand while he was running just in case. Finally he stumbled out of the wood only to find Sirius running towards him.

"Harry," he called, "Are you ok?"

Gasping for breath Harry bent over, "House… voice… strange…"

"What happened? Come on. Let's get back to the house." Sirius pulled him toward the house where Bronwyn was pacing the floor.

"Harry. What happened?"

Harry who had calmed down and caught his breath by now was feeling a little stupid. He'd overreacted. It had probably all been the wind and his overactive imagination. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, "Nothing, I'm just … Never mind."

"No Harry. Tell us."

Sighing he looked at them, "I went for a walk and came across an old ruined house. I don't know why but I just thought… I thought it might be my parents house and I thought I heard my mum and then Voldemort and… Like I said it was nothing I just overreacted."

Sirius and Bronwyn looked at each other worriedly. "It probably was your parents old house." Sirius said slowly.

"What?"

"You didn't live that far from here. You could walk there."

"Oh." Harry looked at Sirius then, "What about the voices."

"I don't know about that. I can't say that you were imagining things. Still though, I'd prefer if you didn't go off by yourself. Wyn and I were worried sick. It's not safe for you to be by yourself."

"People need to stop protecting me. I won't have another year like this one. It's been too long. First one school, then the next. Then this summer. I can't take that. I've been studying the dark arts at the Ghost school. I've learned a lot. Hopefully I'll be able to study more when I go back to Hogwarts. I'm fed up of running."

"I know Harry."

Bronwyn had been quiet through this and decided they should change the subject. "Dumbledore just contacted me. He wants to meet at the Weasleys today."

Harry grinned at this. "Great I can see Ginny,"

Rolling his eyes Sirius laughed, "The boy is Smitten," he said then dodged a t-towel hurled at him by Harry.

Ginny came downstairs the next morning and entered the kitchen. It was mayhem. There seemed to be more people than usual there and when her eyes fell on two men leaning on the counter. Bill and Charlie were talking or shouting to be heard over the ruckus. "So where is she?"

"How is she?"

"She's usually up by now."

"Would you two relax she'll be down when she's ready."

Charlie looked up and saw Ginny his eyes widened and he turned to his brother, "Unless we have a visitor that mom forgot to tell us about I think that our sisters grown up."

Bill looked to the door and frowned, "Where did you come out of?" he demanded. "Alright. Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?"

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes, "Bill," she said shaking her head.

"Merlin's Beard." Charlie exclaimed, "Ginny look at you."

"What about me?" she asked looking down at herself.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks. I think? Does that mean I wasn't beautiful before."

"No," they both shouted.

"Good. Are you two going to stand there all day or are you intending on giving me a hug." The both moved at once and she was enveloped in two bear hugs.

"We're glad you're safe," Bill said and Ginny smiled at both of them.

"Come outside and tell what you've been up to?"

Harry arrived at the Weasleys with Sirius and Bronwyn. They'd used a portkey that brought them to a place about a ten minute walk away from the house. Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione and Ginny and everyone. They knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley opened it. "Harry dear," she hugged him "Oh it's so good to see you safe and sound," she said. "Come in. Come in," she ushered them inside and towards the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks." Harry said.

"I'd love one," Bronwyn replied taking a seat next to Sirius.

"They're outside Harry if you're looking for Ron."

"I think it might be Ginny he's on the look out for." Sirius laughed.

"No I want to see Ron and Mi first." Harry said.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione immediately. They were arguing as per usual but it was light hearted. He stood watching them for a while and realised how much he'd missed them. They'd been his constant companions for years and the separation from them had been hard. "Well I see some things never change," he said walking towards them.

Hermione and Ron stopped they're argument and swivelled round to face him. "Harry!" they both said running towards them. Hermione jumped into his arms and hugged him. He laughed, picked her up and swung her round. It was funny how he'd gotten used to hugging lately thanks to Ginny. He put her down kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you too Mi."

"Hey hey hey, no makin' moves on my girl." Ron shouted but he was grinning.

Harry turned to Ron, "She may be your girl but she's one of my best friends" he told him as he hugged him too, "I'll refrain from kissing you though,"

"Thanks for that," Ron said as they all sat down. "So Ginny told us everything. It's un-bloody believable"

Harry nodded, "Don't even get me started. Tell me about you guys. How did you do in your O.W.L.s."

"You beat me," Hermione said grinning good naturedly.

"She was disgusted," Ron told him in a stage whisper.

"Ronald Weasley I was not."

"Yes you were."

"Say's the guy who nearly had a fit when he heard his sister was going to be in the same year at him."

"Stop, stop." Harry said holding up his hands, "I know for a fact that neither of you mind because the twins told us."

"Huh," they both said and then grinned.

"It's good to be back." Harry said.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and stopped. "Sirus, Professor Merriweather … er Black… Merriweather…" she looked at them questioningly.

Bronwyn laughed, "Black but please call me Bronwyn."

"Bronwyn then. It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"We're fine thank you Ginny. It's good to see you also. How are you recovering from your adventures?"

"Oh it wasn't that bad. We did alright considering."

"Yes you did?" Sirius agreed.

Ginny was looking around and her mother said, "Harry's outside dear,"

Ginny smiled at her mother, "I wasn't looking for him I was looking for my wand. Besides Harry needs some time alone with his friends. I can't just expect him to focus his attention on me, it wouldn't be fair."

"That's very grown up of you?" Bronwyn commented. "Not many girls your age think like that."

"Harry and I have been through too much not to know each other well enough by now."

"Here's your wand dear. Why do you want it?"

"Oh I was thinking that maybe Professor Dumbledore might want to see what Harry and I have learned when he comes."

Sirius nodded, "Yes Harry thought the same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

"and fools seldom differ," her mother replied as Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room.

"So it's not just Harry that seems a little too serious for his age." Bronwyn commented.

"No. Everyone has noticed how mature Ginny is and how her attitude is different. She's not a baby anymore, I know that, but she's still only fifteen and she should be out having fun I have to admit I wasn't sure about her skipping a year but Albus has reassured me that her marks were good enough and she'd be fine this year."

Mr Weasley came in then, "Sirius, Bronwyn, glad you could make."

"Nice to see you Arthur, how are things?"

"Great now that I have my daughter back."

"I know that feeling." Sirius agreed.

Suddenly the back door banged and Ron Hermione and Harry came in laughing. "Your fault," Ron was saying.

"You were as much to blame as I," Mi accused as she hit him lightly. "Hi Mr Weasley."

"Hello Hermione," his eyes fell on Harry, "Harry how are you."

"Fine thanks Mr Weasley."

"Good." There was a pop and Professor Dumbledore appeared beside Harry.

"Harry. It is good to see you. We've all been very worried."

"So everyone keeps tell me but it's nice to be back professor."

"Yes well I know you're probably fed up of telling the story but…"

"That's ok Professor. If we get it over and done with now we can just enjoy the visit later on."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this and turned to the rest of the adults who all shrugged. "Ok Harry. Why don't we sit in the living room? If that's ok Molly?"

"Of course Albus. Go right ahead."

Ginny appeared in the doorway and smiled at Harry as he made his way to wards her. "Hey beautiful, you up for telling this story one more time," he asked.

"No problem," she said leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Missed you," she told him simply as he took her hand and they turned to go into the living room.

"I'll be right along," Professor Dumbledore called as they left the room. Frowning, he watched them go, "Straight to business, it would seem."

"They've had to grow up too quickly," Sirius said.

"Yes. That did worry me. Harry has never had an easy life but this year has been particularly difficult. I'm hoping that this year at Hogwarts will be different and of course now he has family looking out for him." Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily at Sirius and Bronwyn.

"He's agreed to stay with us."

"It's where he should have always been." Sirius said sadly. "James would be so disappointed if he knew."

"James." Bronwyn interrupted, "What about Lily. She would never have put Harry anywhere near her sister… Oh sorry Albus I didn't mean…"

"Quite alright Bronwyn, I understand but it was the only choice we had at the time."


	13. Revelations

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch chatting when Dumbledore came in. They looked up a bit surprised that he was alone. Noting this he smiled, "I thought it might be better if it was just me." Sitting down he looked kindly at them and then said, "Which of you would like to begin."

"I will," Harry said. "I suppose the best place to start is from where we left Hogwarts. We arrived in a cave where a Centaur met us, he brought us to the wishing whirlpool where we had to jump in and came out on the other side where a witch called Mirax met us…" and so Harry went on telling him in every detail what had happened with Ginny coming in every now and then with something he'd forgotten.

"… when I heard the snake we just ran for it. The ghosts gave us some Muggle money and we left. I was really surprised but there was quite a bit of money so Ginny and I got on a plane and headed for London. Where we found the cheapest place to live and found a place to work. It was hard but we were lucky. We went to a Market …"

"… and I used Divination, much to my surprise, to earn some money. I was a fortune teller and Harry worked in a fast food stall."

"… we were having a break when Fawks found us and the rest as the say is history."

"Well you've certainly had some adventures," Dumbledore said when they finished. "You must feel like you've had no holidays at all. Especially as the next school years starts soon."

"It's been tiring but we'll be fine. Right Harry."

"Yeah no problem. Do we need to do anything for the start of the year. Ron told me there are a few essays to do."

"I don't think so. You two need to rest before you come back and from what I can tell you're ahead of the others in your year Harry so you'll have no problem. I will talk to the professors and have you released from the work."

Harry and Ginny grinned, "Great, that's brilliant."

"I would like to see some of the spells you can do but only when you're ready. We'll have something to eat first I think."

"Yeah mom been cooking up a storm all day." Ginny said as she and Harry stood to follow Dumbledore outside. Harry pulled Ginny closer to his side and put an arm around her waist, she looked up at him smiling as she put her own arm around him. Harry kissed the top of her head as they walked out into the garden together.

The adults noticed this and smiled. Harry and Ginny's relationship had grown stronger and more mature and the obvious affection and easy way they had with each other was quite telling about how serious they were. Sirius thought that they reminded him of James and Lily and he looked at Bronwyn who nodded and smiled. "It's quite strange seeing them together." Bronwyn said

"I know." Sirius agreed.

The day went well with everyone enjoying themselves, laughing and joking and talking. Ginny and Harry kept them all entertained with little stories about their time in London. "Oh Harry remember that day we went skating at Alexander Palace,"

Harry laughed, "You fell all over the place,"

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Harry Potter you liar, I did not. It was you."

"The only thing I remember is you strategically falling in front of a, how was it you put it again," Harry pretended to think then snapped his fingers, "ah yes, 'a fine looking man',"

"You so need to get over that,"

"Flirts with anything that walks,"

"Look who's talking Mr eyes falling out of his head for that waitress in the mini skirt."

"What waitress? I don't remember any waitress."

Rolling her eyes Ginny snorted, "You Potter, seem to be suffering from a selective memory." This exchange was watched with some amusement by the rest of the group.

"In that case I'll choose to forget this conversation."

"Har-ry!" Ginny tried to put frustration in her voice but her smile gave it away and they both laughed.

Hermione frowned, "Ginny you seem remarkably calm about Harry looking at other girls."

Ginny grinned at her and then said, "Well if I were to be jealous or upset over every girl Harry looked at or talked to I'd go mental." She raised one eyebrow and looked directly at Hermione, "Especially since one of his best friends is girl."

Hermione made a face and Ron said, "Yeah but Harry and Mi are only friends. You don't need to worry about that."

"Ah how do you know that?" Ginny asked and Ron gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean? They wouldn't lie to us."

"Exactly and we know this because we trust them and I trust Harry so I don't need to worry."

"Me either." Harry said. "I mean what was that saying we heard someone say Ginny,"

"Oh, am, something about a restaurant and menu's."

"And dieting?"

"Yeah am, just because you have a menu doesn't mean you can't… No the other way round. Just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't …"

"Look at the menu." Harry finished and the two of them started laughing. "Sorry private joke," Harry told the others as Ginny and he came back to their senses.

"Well whatever about your joke that is a remarkably mature attitude to have," Mr Weasley told them a little surprised. His daughter was growing up and her boyfriend both respected her and loved her. Could he really ask for more?

"Hey," Ginny said, "Let's go play some quidditch,"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I haven't played in a while I'm going to have to practice like crazy this year."

"Me too."

The twins, Ron and even Hermione all trooped off with Harry and Ginny to play. They went out into the wood so that no muggles would be able to see them. They had been playing for about an hour and had landed for a break when out of no where Harry felt something shoot past him. He spun round quickly and saw three cloaked figures coming towards them.

"Shieldus" he said then turned, "Run," he shouted to the others as Ginny wand out shouted, "Repellero."

"Get help,"

"We can't leave you here."

"Go," Ginny screamed, "We can hold them off. Run. NOW," she shouted when no one moved and then turned back to join Harry as he fought the Death Eaters off. Ginny and Harry had created a shield that repelled the spells but it was weakening. They hadn't done this before and could only hold it for so long. Time seem to go slowly they felt like they'd been fighting for ages. In a last ditch effort to ward them off Harry tried to get their wands.

"Expilarimus," Harry shouted and to his surprise the wand shot out of the assailants hand and into his. "Petrificus Totalus," he muttered and the assailant fell to the ground. Seeing this the other Death eaters quickly apparated away and Ginny and Harry ran to the fallen Death eater just as Sirius and Mr Weasley came running towards them.

"Harry, Ginny are you ok," Sirius shouted.

"We're fine." Ginny said as Harry hugged her. Reassuring him rather than Sirius and her father

"You shouldn't have stayed," Harry muttered.

"And you leave you? I don't think so."

The others were coming now and Sirius and Mr Weasley were circling the death eater as Dumbldore came up. "Who is it?"

"Don't know yet," Sirius replied, "Harry how did you and… Ron said there was three."

"There was the other two apparated when I brought down that one."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ginny and then bent down to pull back the hood.

"Malfoy," Harry snarled. "I should have known."

"Lucius?" Mr Weasley asked.

"The one and only," Sirius agreed.

Dumbledore shook his head, "He won't get away with it this time," he turned to see Ginny and Harry looking calmly down at the frozen man. "You two have some explaining to do," he said "but it will have to wait. I need to bring Lucius before the ministry."

They all trooped back to the house where Mrs Weasley fussed over them and tried to make them lie down. The atmosphere was tense while they waited for Dumbledore, Sirius and Mr Weasley to come back. When they did everyone sat in the sitting room as Dumbledore sighed and looked gravely at Ginny and Harry. "I have to ask. How did you protect the others while the ran for help and how did you bring Lucius Malfoy down?"

"We used to spells that the ghost taught us. The Shieldus and Repello charms. It created a Shield that repelled the attack of the Death eaters and allowed us to defend."

"Then Harry tried using the epilarimous spell and it worked,"

"I don't know who was more surprised him or me. But then I didn't really have time to think…" Harry stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I'm more interested in the fact that you were able to create the shield. It should be way beyond your capabilities."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then back to Dumbledore. Ginny licked her lips saying "The ghosts were surprised also. I think they didn't really expect it to work either. The DADA ghost was very excited. He spoke of some prophecy but wouldn't tell us about it."

"The Prophecy." Dumbledore closed his eyes. "There is no need to worry it's nothing. You two have obviously learned more than I expected. You both must be tired. I suggest a good nights rest."

Harry and Ginny were surprised by how little they were questioned. Sirius and Bronwyn decided it was time to go home and everyone said goodbye. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, "I'll miss you," he told her as he left.

"I'll owl you." Harry nodded understanding that they hadn't had a chance to talk alone.

The next day, Pig arrived and Harry went to his room to read the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_We didn't get much time to talk yesterday. I miss you loads. It feels strange not having you around all the time. I keep turning round to tell you something that's just popped into my head for no reason and you're not there. I expect to walk into a room and find you there looking up to smile at me or teasing me about something. I have odd moments when all I want is to hug you._

_Wasn't it strange yesterday? Everyone seemed so surprised by us. Have we really changed that much. That attack was dreadful. It had been a good day up till then and suddenly everything changed. Everyone was tense. Staring at us, like we'd done something that wasn't possible. Do you think Dumbledore is keeping something from us? It felt like it. Maybe I was just imagining it though._

_Dad sat us down for a chat yesterday after you left. He and mum think we (Ron and I) should study advanced DADA. Mi wants to so Ron doesn't have a problem with it. I think everyone's assuming you'll be signing up for the advanced class. They all talked like it was a foregone conclusion. Bit high minded of them don't you think? I let them sweat it out for a while before I told them that we'd already decided to do advance DADA when we were at the Ghost school. (I know you're smiling now Harry I wish I could see you.)_

_What do you think it will be like going back to Hogwarts? It'll be different. But at least we'll see each other every day. When can you come to see us again? Or can you? I probably won't see you till the 1st of September. I'll miss you. _

_Give Sirius and Bronwyn my love_

_Love_

_Ginny_

Harry folded the letter and took out some parchment to reply.

Dear Ginny.

I miss you too and feel the same way about not having you around. What's so odd about wanting to hug me? I miss being able to hold you and share a joke with you. I miss our walks that we took and sitting watching TV with you.

Yesterday was strange and terrifying. I nearly died when you stayed with me. It's a pity the day had to end so badly. I agree that Dumbedore is keeping something from us. I wonder what this prophecy we keep hearing about is. Maybe I'll ask Sirius about it.

Your father's right about advanced DADA. We all need it. If things get worse we need all the help we can get. I was smiling by the way. You know me too well. I wonder who will be teaching DADA this year? I'd love Lupin to come back.

I can't wait to play Quidditch again. It should be fun. I wonder will Draco Malfoy be at Hogwarts this year? That's a depressing subject.

Say hi to everyone.

Love

Harry

It took Harry a while to get used to living with Sirius and Bronwyn. They were so different from the Dursleys. Harry wasn't expected to do everything and they included him in the conversation. The asked him what he thought about calling the baby and how he'd like his room decorated. Bronwyn would ask him questions about what his favourite food was and what he enjoyed doing the most. It was great having people who cared and wanted to know he was happy. The Weasleys had always treated him like family but it seemed different to have parents of his own. September 1st came all too quickly and before Harry knew it he was at Kings Cross Station but for the first time he had someone to say goodbye to. Someone who took him to the station and walked with him through to Platform 9 ¾ 's and help him put his things on the train. They had just finished storing all his things when Harry heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned just in time to catch her.

Harry laughed as he hugged her to him. "Hey you. Long time no see."

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much. I'm so excited about this year. I can't wait to get started. How are you. How was your year. I was so glad you were ok. Where were you? What did you do? How did you get on?"

"Jackie, Jackie slow down one question at a time," Harry laughed.

"Sorry I'm so excited I don't know where to start. A full year at Hogwarts with all my friends." She hugged Harry again and was just about to say something when Ginny's voice joined the group.

"If I was the jealous kind I might be a bit upset now." Harry immediately let Jackie go and went to her.

"But you're not, so no worries," he winked at her and bent to kiss her.

"Aren't you lucky?"

"Never denied it."

"Sorry to interrupt but is George here?" Jackie asked.

"Right here."

"George!" Jackie squealed and jumped into his arms much to Harry surprise.

"What the…?" He looked at Ginny for an explanation.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. George and Jackie are going out. They have been since the day we left Hogwarts."

"I see."

George grinned at Harry, "Sorry mate, forgot you didn't know. But you're going to have to keep an eye out for me. Make sure no one tries to make a move on her."

"I can take care of myself Weasley."

"That's what I'm worried about Godriff."

"Don't worry" Harry interrupted "I'll ensure she behaves herself."

"Hey," Jackie said indignantly but didn't get to say anything as Ron and Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley had joined the group.

"You better get on the train. It's leaving in a minute." Mrs Weasley said. There was a scramble to say goodbyes and get on the train.

"Don't forget to write."

"Behave yourselves."

"Harry if you need anything just owl us" Sirius called.

"We'll miss you," Bronwyn added as the train left out. They all waved from goodbye from the train and then headed to look for an empty compartment.

Ginny sat down beside Harry. She'd gone off to see her friends when they'd first got on board. It had been months and she wanted to catch up with them. It had taken a while to explain why she had skipped a year without giving too much away. However, they eventually understood and she'd promised to help them with their work if they needed it.

Now though she looked at Harry who hadn't stopped grinning since they left the station. "What's made you so happy?" she asked

Harry looked over at her. "You of course,"

She smiled at him then said, "Seriously."

"Nothing It's silly."

"It's not silly. Come on you can tell me," then noticing that everyone had looked up and was waiting for Harry to answer she said "Us."

Harry looked around at his friends and shook his head. They wouldn't understand, "Don't worry about it."

"Harry, tell us," Jackie said.

"It's just… it was nice you know, having Sirius and Bronwyn there at the station. I've never had anyone to say goodbye to before. It felt good to know someone…"

Ginny cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly, "Cared?" she asked and he nodded.

"Told you it was stupid."

"It's not." Hermione said, "We've always had someone there or at least known there was someone but you haven't. I don't think anyone could blame you for feeling the way you do."

The rest of the trip went quickly and without them even noticing they had arrived at Hogwarts and were heading in towards the main hall. Friends shouted at them and everyone wanted to know where they'd been. How things were. The capture of Lucius Malfoy had been reported in the Daily Prophet but the details had been kept secret from the public. Only those involved and a few others whose interest it was in to keep it quiet knew the whole story. Of course if one person knew at Hogwarts it wouldn't be long before the whole school knew. At the moment though all that was known was that he'd been arrested and sent to Askaban to await his trial.

"Hey, Look it's Lupin," Ron said and everyone turned to look up at the table. Harry stood up to get a better look.

"Excellent, I'm so glad he's back," he said everyone nodded in agreement as the doors swung open and Professor McGonnegal led the first years in. The sorting hat was on a stool at the top of the main hall and everyone cheered after his song. The sorting was done quickly and everyone waited for Dumbledore to make his speech. He stood and everyone went quiet.

"Well another year has come and you're all back to learn lots more. You might have noticed that Professor Lupin is back and Professor Snape and I'm sure you'll all welcome them. I'd like to remind all that no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Most of you will have noticed that Mr Potter and Ms Weasley are back with us this year." The Gryfindor table erupted with applause and Harry and Ginny laughed at their enthusiasm. "Yes yes thank you for that. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me any longer so enjoy the feast."

Platters of food appeared on the table and everyone tucked in. "I'm starving" Ron said as he grabbed a chicken drumstick.

"Your always starving," Hermione replied and everyone laughed. When the Feast was over Harry led the first years to the house. The Fat Lady was waiting.

"Password"

"Loco Fortuna," he said and the door opened.


	14. Ceremony of the Phoenix

Class the next week was fun. Harry was ahead of everyone and kept earning points for Gryfindor by knowing the answers for the teacher's questions. Ginny was in line with Hermione and the two were having fun trying to outdo each other. Ron and Jackie were having fun just watching the Slytherins faces at the amount of points accumulated.

"You know what the best part about this week was," he asked at dinner the following Sunday evening.

"The amount of points we won." Hermione said

"No,"

"The look on Snapes face when Harry and I finished that sleeping potion so quickly," Ginny guessed.

"No although that was good."

"Professor Lupin's class," Jackie joined the guessing.

"No," Ron said and looked at Harry who was grinning evilly. "You know don't you Harry."

"No Malfoy." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Yep that's it. Everything is right with the world."

"Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Could I see you in my office please."

"Sure."

"You too Ms Weasley."

Ginny nodded and they followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. The three walked silently until they came to the Gargoyle where professor Dumbledore broke the silence by saying the password. They all stepped on the stairs as it twisted it's way up to the office floor. Harry and Ginny waited while Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and then took their seats at his bidding. Dumbledore sighed and looked gravely at the two in front of him. "I'm afraid I have so news that might not be very agreeable for you to hear. Mr Malfoy, that is Draco Malfoy will be returning to school tomorrow and attending classes."

Ginny gasped and Harry eye's widened, "What?" they both said together.

"I know this is a shock. But I can't deny Draco his education. A son cannot be held responsible for the sins of the father. I have no reason to prevent Draco from returning here."

"But he can't, I mean… Professor, Draco will know it was Ginny and I who caught his father, he's not likely to take that lightly."

"I understand your feeling on this. But Draco no longer has his father to fall back on when things go wrong. Things have changed dramatically in his life now."

"That doesn't mean he'll have changed," Harry said angrily. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry's tone but Harry didn't notice, "Professor he can't…."

"Harry, Harry this is not up for discussion. I am letting you know because you need to know, both of you do. I understand that this is difficult but it cannot be helped. Now I suggest you and Miss Weasley get to your house common room." Harry and Ginny left and walked silently through the corridors. Ginny glanced at Harry's profile, he was angry, walking stiffly beside her she could tell he was upset. She slipped her hand in his and squeezed gently.

Harry was furious. He couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was being let back into the school. Draco would make Ginny's life miserable. Harry wasn't worried about himself he could put up with Draco but Ginny shouldn't have to put up with his sly remarks and now, Harry shuddered to think. What if he started threatening her?

He felt something warm cover his hand and looked down to find Ginny had slipped her hand into his. He raised his eyes to hers and smiled a little as he brought her hand up to kiss it softly. "I'm sorry about this," he whispered.

"This? Come on Harry let's not take this too seriously. Draco is coming back to Hogwarts. It's not the end of the world. We're together and he can't harm us and if he tries we're better wizards than him. We'll transfigure him into a ferret again."

Harry laughed, "I'm glad you're here beautiful, you make me laugh even at the worst of times." He pulled her into his arms and proceeded to dance her down the deserted hall. Ginny laughed in delight following his lead as they'd been taught in their dance classes. They reached the end of the corridor and stopped smiling into each others eyes. A sudden burst of applause had them spinning round to face Professor McGonegal and Madam Pomfrey coming towards them with smiles on their faces. Ginny grinned and curtsied as Harry bowed.

"That was wonderful," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Much better than your attempt at the Triwizard Ball Potter," Professor McGonegal said smiling down at the two of them.

"You can thank Ginny she made me take classes with her."

"A smart move Miss Weasley," McGonegal replied.

"Thanks."

"Well you two should be getting back to your house." Harry and ginny agreed and went off again.

"Those two remind me of James and Lily Potter."

"Yes Poppy. They are definitely a perfect couple. They've had a hard time of it though."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common room for Harry and Ginny to come back. They were sat on the couch discussing what Dumbledore might have wanted with them. "Maybe they have to do some exams for the teachers," Hermione suggested.

Ron looked horrified, "No it can't be that. I mean, you don't think they'd do that would they? It has to be something else."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Jack asked sitting down beside her.

"What Dumbledore wants with Harry and Ginny," Ron answered.

"I hope nothing else has come up again. They need a normal year."

Mi and Ron nodded and the group fell silent, each thinking over the year gone by. It had been hard not knowing whether they'd been safe, trying to get through their owls and worrying about Harry and Ginny at the same time. The summer had been worse when they found out that Harry and Ginny had been forced to flee where they'd been hiding when it seemed Voldemort had found them.

They door to the common room opened, Harry and Ginny stepped in and came towards them. "We have some news," Harry sighed. They all looked at them worriedly, "Malfoy will be back in school tomorrow."

Stunned silence followed this announcement and it wasn't just from the three in front of them. The whole of Gryffindor tower had turned to stare. Over the past week subject of Lucius Malfoy's arrest had been much discussed in the school. It was a source of great amusement to those who had felt the sting of Draco Malfoys sharp tongue over the years. Although they didn't know that Harry and Ginny had been the one directly responsible for taking him down they all knew what having Malfoy back in the school would be like. Suddenly everyone was talking.

How could this happen? What would he do? Were they safe? After everyone had calmed down Harry spoke. "I think we just need to stick together. Dumbledore can't find any reason for not letting him back in. He said he couldn't blame Draco for his fathers sins. Well I suggest we stay together and make sure Malfoy doesn't have a chance to do anything."

"Yeah," Seamus Finnigan agreed, "No Gryfindor is going to fall prey to Malfoy's bullying. We all know each other let's just make sure we're never alone."

The house agreed and funny enough this sentiment seemed to spread both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stuck close together in the following week.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wednesday afternoon found Ron and Harry outside with Hagrid. The girls had chosen to stay inside during their free period and do some homework while Harry and Ron had gone to visit Hagrid. "You reckon they were giving us some guy time?" Ron asked at they walked towards Hagrid Lodge.

"Probably but I have to admit it's good to have some time."

"Yeah, I know. What was it like?"

"Terrifying," Harry looked off to the distance remembering. "Sometime I think it would have been easier if Ginny hadn't been with me. Not having to worry about her or letting people down but then I don't think I could have survived it alone."

Ron looked away and then back at his friend, "You couldn't have let anyone down. I knew you'd do anything to keep Ginny safe and to that you would have had to stay alive. I _was_ worried though." Harry looked at him and Ron frowned, "You ALONE with my little sister in a BEDSIT. You're lucky I didn't swing for you as soon as I saw you."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, the thought of **six** brothers was enough to make me a gentleman. Besides, I respect Ginny way too much." They fell silent and then Harry grinned evilly. "Do I need to do a big brother routine on you?"

"Huh?" Ron grunted in confusion.

"I'll give you a hint. Hermione?"

"You're not her brother."

"No, but she doesn't have one so I'm the closest thing she's got. Being her best friend and all," Harry reasoned.

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted but Harry just looked at him calmly, "You're serious."

"Of course,"

"I don't believe it. You're…Oh whatever. No. Like you I respect Mi too much to pull anything besides I'd be afraid of what she'd turn me into."

"That's true, Merlin knows what you'd end up as. Still like you told me once regarding Ginny. Hurt her and I'll have to kill you."

Ron looked at him and realised he was serious. Mi is going to love this when I tell her, he thought shaking his head. "Well well well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley,"

The two boy turned in union to face Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked. They hadn't run into Malfoy since he'd returned except in class and then he had kept to himself. No longer was he smug or walking round like he owned the place.

"Just a warning Potter. Enemies of the heir beware," and with that he turned and headed back inside the castle.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Reckon he's become unhinged?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. But the last time I heard those words they were written in blood on a wall."

"Wanna go check on Mi and Ginny?"

"Yeah," they turned and headed back instead of going to see Hagrid. Neither spoke until they reached the common room and saw the girls sitting at a table in the corner.

Mi looked up and smiled, "Hey you two I thought you were going to see Hagrid." Ginny looked up and started to smile also but stopped when she met Harry's eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't try to fool me Harry Potter I know you and Ron too well. What's happened."

Harry sighed and looked at Ron, "Just a run in with Malfoy."

"What happened?" Mi asked.

"That's the strangest thing," Ron replied, "He didn't say much at all or do anything for that matter all he said was, 'Enemies of the heir Beware',"

"Ron," Harry tried to stop him but it was too late, Ginny paled instantly and Harry shook his head, "Don't worry beautiful," he told her reading her mind easily.

"Don't worry. How can I not? I wrote those words Harry. Me. My first year here."

Ron groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"No arguments here,"

"You wouldn't have told me?" Ginny accused.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, "No, I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"Oh you don't, don't you well that's just …" she stopped and her face changed from accusation to anger and then fear. "Who do you think is the target?" Ron and Hermione were looking between the two.

"No one."

"Harryyyyyy,"

"Ginnyyyyyy," Harry's voice was low, the tone warning her to stop before she pushed him too far. She took it and turned away from him. Harry sighed knowing it was only a brief refrain. She wouldn't just let this go. He looked at Ron and Hermione and almost laughed, they looked stunned. They had never seen Ginny and Harry argue before.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day at breakfast Harry was sitting with fellow Gryfindors when Hermione came in kissed him on the cheek, hugged him and sat down beside him. Harry stared at her. "What was that for?"

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for Harry Potter,"

"Huh?"

"Ron told me about what you did."

"What did I do?" Harry asked really confused now.

"You gave him a brotherly talking too apparently."

"Oh that. Well you don't have any so I…"

"You don't have to explain. You're really very sweet Harry Potter." Harry blushed and went back to eating his breakfast as Hermione giggled and put some toast on her plate.

"We've got Potions first,"

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned, "Snape still hasn't forgiven me for knowing all the ingredients to the chatterbox potion."

"Oh well they should be finished now we'll get to try them."

"Great, just what I need. I usually can't get Ginny to stop talking anyway. Imagine what it will be like after she tries the… EeoW," Harry said turning around to face Ginny who was scowling down at him and Jackie and Ron who were trying not to laugh. He grinned winningly at her but she just raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You were saying, Potter."

"Um… ahh…that the sound of your voice will be a joy to hear."

Ginny burst out laughing with Mi and Jackie joining in, "Now that's a comeback," Ron said grinning as he sat down beside Mi and kissed her cheek. The girls had quietened to a giggle and Ginny snatched a piece of toast from Harry's plate. The sound of owls caught their attention. They looked up to to see if they were getting any post.

Hedwig came flying towards them and dropped a yellow looking envelope in between Harry and Ginny. Harry picked it up and turned it over, there on the front were both his and Ginny's names along with Ron Ginny and Hermione on it. He looked at Ginny, "It's an announcement," she told him.

"Open it Harry," Jackie said.

Harry stared at the envelope in horror. "This isn't anything like a Howler is it?"

"Nah," Ron answered, "It is loud though,"

"Great," he muttered opening the letter.

"_Hear ye, here ye, the presence, of Mr's Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley of the Miss's Hermione Granger, Jackie Godriff and Ginny Weasley are requested on the 1st October at the Ministry of Magic for the Ceremony of the Phoenix. Details will follow shortly."_

The Hall had gone eerily quiet during the thunderous announcement. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jackie and Hermione sat in stunned silence staring at the now silent envelope on the table. A hand on Harry's shoulder made him jump. He looked round to find Professor McGonegal looking down at him. "You five come with me."

They trooped out of the hall and followed her. No one spoke until they reached the Gargoyle at the entrance of Professor Dumbledores office. Professor McGonegal said the password and they all proceeded up the spiral staircase. McGonegal knocked on the door and entered when bid. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk watching them intently. "Well it would seems that you five will be attending the Ceremony of the Phoenix in a few weeks."

"What is the ceremony of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry it is a ceremony to honour people who have fought bravely and courageously against the Dark Arts. It is the second highest award given to Wizards and Witches in our world."

"Oh. Why are we going?"

"Don't be an idiot Potter," Jackie said and Harry turned round to see his three friends and his girlfriend grinning madly at him.

"What?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione made a face as Ron and Ginny shook their heads at Harry's confusions, "Isn't is obvious, you're the one being honoured,"

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes heavenward, "As if Mi, It's probably Sirius," he said turning to Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling down at him. "Right professor."

"Wrong Mr Potter. Miss Granger is right or half right at least."

"What? Why? I mean I haven't done anything. I don't want it." Harry was not happy. This was just what he needed. More publicity, more fame, wasn't it bad enough that everyone knew who he was without having this as well.

"Mr Potter this is a great honour. You should be proud and happy that you've been chosen to receive it," Professor McGonnegal said, shocked that Harry would think about turning it down.

"Yeah Harry Professor McGonnegals right, this is wicked," Ron said.

"Harry I'm so proud of you," Ginny smiled at him and Harry felt a hundred times better. She always made him feel that way.

"Thanks but really I mean… wait. Professor you said Hermione was only half right."

"That's correct, you **_are_** being honoured, but so is Miss Weasley."

Ginny's eyes widened and he jaw dropped, "Why? I haven't done anything." Harry grinned and looked over at her winking at her as if to say, 'that's what I said' and Ginny made a face.

Dumbledore spoke then, "It is for bravery above and beyond what could have been expected of both of you, for putting the welfare of others before that your own for pure love and outstanding courage in the face of grave danger. This is for the capture of one of Voldemorts death eaters."

"OH." Harry and Ginny both said when Dumbledore had finished speaking.

"Now all of you, off you go. Time for class."

Dumbledore swept them out the door and they all headed off for class. "Wow Ginny wait till mom and dad find out. They'll be so proud. This is just the best news."

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said grinning. "I can't believe it."

"You two deserve it. You saved us and in my book that's enough to get any award," Hermione said.

They entered potions not ten seconds before Snape and sighed with relief at their close call. Snape was his usual grumpy self. Ordering everyone about and taking points off Gryfindors for no reason. The Chatterbox potions were a success but some of the antidote potions they brewed didn't work. Luckily Harry and Ginny had been partnered and theirs worked. But Hermione had been partnered with Ron and he had made the antidote potion which didn't work and they both didn't stop talking until Snape finally let Harry give them some of theirs. The whole class was rolling round the place laughing by that time and the Slytherins were especially smug regarding this since Hermione was always top of the class and never got anything wrong.

By the time they got back to normal Ron and Hermione had argued and were now not talking to each other. Hermione had stormed off towards Arithmacy and while the others headed off to Divination. "Well it was hardly all my fault. I can't help it if my antidote went wrong. She's just over-reacting. I don't know, sometimes I wonder…" Ron muttered at the climbed the stairs. Harry, Ginny and Jackie all grimaced as Ron's mood went from bad to worse throughout Divination. His ears were getting redder with each passing moment. The day didn't go well after that. Hermione and Ron refused to talk to one another, throwing bad looks at each other in all their classes and sitting at opposite ends of the table during the meals. The girls sat with Hermione so Harry had to sit with Ron and listen while he complained. That evening Harry called a meeting of the Quidditch team.

"Alright we have to get people for the team. We were lucky last year to have trained extra people but we've lost Fred and George Weasley the best beaters ever. Now, we lost last year. I can't say much you were down a Seeker and a Keeper but this year Ginny and I will be here and we are going to win the Quidditch Cup. I will not have it said that we lost our winning streak under my Captainage. We will train harder and more often. Our first Quidditch practice will be tomorrow evening. I expect you all there. I want to see how we play together and what needs to be fixed. Anyone in need of extra practice will be told by me and I'll be out there with them. This year we will win and our names will be on the Cup. Is that clear?" Harry looked around at the faces of his team mates and saw stunned looks on all even Ginny's. "Is that clear?" he repeated.

"Yes sir," Ron said giving him a salute that broke the tension around the table.

"Don't worry Harry we'll take it this year."

"No problem,"

"Whatever it takes."

"We're with you." Everyone was in agreement. This year nothing would stop them from winning the cup.


	15. Fury & Love

Ginny was furious with Harry. She hadn't spoken to him all day. He told her that she had to do extra practice and if she didn't she'd be out of the team. Now she was going to have to spend Saturday evening in the cold playing quidditch. She liked the game but she was the only one who had to do the extra practice and Harry had been so harsh. "I can't believe he'd do this. I'm so mad at him Mi."

"Ron said he was a bit harsh."

"A bit." She agreed and then sighed, "Although in truth I was furious with him before that which was probably why I wasn't on form when we practiced last night."

"Really? Why? You two hardly ever argue."

"He's forgotten our anniversary."

Hermiones jaw dropped, "Are you sure? It doesn't sound like Harry."

"Yeah really. It's today and he hasn't mentioned it at all. Instead I get to practice quidditich with the one person who made me mad enough to be off form. Look I got to go. I don't want Mr High and Mighty to…" shaking her head she stopped but really how was she supposed to concentrate when he'd so obviously forgotten their anniversary. She wanted to hit him. She should have hit him. Maybe she would!He should have remembered, how dare he forget they'd been going out a year today and he FORGOT. Forget : to not remember, to be completely oblivious to an important event, to hurt ones girlfriends feelings. I'm going to kill him, she thought. That's it I'm going to make him suffer. She stormed out to the quidditch pitch ready to give him a piece of her mind. Hermione frowned Harry was in so much trouble.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had had the best day. He'd spent it preparing his surprise for Ginny. He grinned when he thought of Ginny. She was furious with him at the moment. He'd given out to her last night at the practice but it was all part of his plan. She thought he'd forgotten their anniversary but he hadn't and the best part was that he knew she was working herself into a fit. He smiled to himself when he thought about the way her eyes flashed when she was angry and the way her face flushed red and she would lose all train of thought. She was so cute when she was angry.

He laid the blanket down on the pitch and started placing the food he'd managed to get from the house elves. In the basket was bunch of flowers, her favourite he'd ordered them specially and he also had another surprise for her.

"Harry," Ginny called and Harry grinned at how angry she sounded. He looked up but she hadn't seen him yet, probably because he was wearing his invisibility cloak. He started towards her waiting to hear what she would say next. She always talked to herself when she was angry. "Oh he so better be out here. Mr Perfect himself. He better not be late. '6pm on the dot Ginny don't be late Ginny.' How about 'don't you dare forget our anniversary Harry Potter.' I'm sooooooooo not waiting all night for him."

"Why not? There was a time when you waited four years."

"Aaaahhhhhhhh," Ginny jumped clutching her heart and turned round to find Harry's head floating in front of her. "Don't do that, you…How long have you been there?"

Harry grinned and took off the cloak. "Long enough to realise that you don't want to wait for me all night." He took her hand but she snatched it away. Harry raised his eyebrows and then turned to go back the way he came.

"Now where are you going? Harry I'm mad at you."

"You don't say. I'd never have guessed."

"Don't get sarcastic with me. Do you not even want to know what you've done to upset me."

"Don't you mean what you think I've done," he called back at her.

"Excuse me," Ginny ran after him getting more and more angry by the moment. "I know you've done…" she stopped when she saw the blanket on the ground with the food and the basket. "What's this?" she asked looking confused.

Harry stood before her and took her hands in his, "Did you really think I'd forget what day it was?" he asked her softly looking down into her beautiful face. Ginny bit her lip and grimaced as Harry held her gaze. "Do you know the significance of this spot?" he asked as he pulled her closer and more securely into his arms. She shook her head, "Take a look around," he told her and she did as she was told. Slowly it dawned on her where they were

Harry knew the exact moment it hit her. Ginny's eyes widened in shock, she turned her eyes back to his and stared at him, "This is where we… this is the spot where you…"

"Where you and I kissed for the first time…" he looked at his watch, "… right about now."

"Now?" The question went unanswered as Harry's lips descended on hers and he kissed her. They broke apart and Ginny sighed.

"I love you Ginny. You are the most important person in my life. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too and I'm really sorry I doubted you. I feel really stupid now."

"Come sit down I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?" she asked and gasped as Harry pulled out the flowers. "Oh Harry they're lovely thank you. I have your present back in the dorms."

"They're not your present," he said shaking his head, "**_This_** is." Ginny's eyes widened when she saw what he was holding.

"How did you know?" she whispered as Harry gently slipped it on to her outstretched hand.

"You mean you think I'm that slow. I saw the look, I knew you wanted it."

"Harry you are the best boyfriend ever but I can't, I mean it's not allowed…"

"I cleared it with Dumbledore and none of your roommates mind either." Harry reassured her.

"Really I can keep her here. At Hogwarts."

"Yep. What are you going to call her."

Ginny looked down at the puppy in her arms and thought about it, "Ari," she whispered, stroking the puppy. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem and just so you know. She's already house trained and she loves to go for walks. I should know I've been keeping her in my dorm all week."

"You mean Ron and Mi knew."

"No. Ron did but all the guys had been sworn to secrecy so none of the girls knew."

"Harry. You are the best. B.E.S.T. The best. I love you."

"Prove it," Harry challenged cheekily as he drew her to him and kissed her. Ginny didn't complain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione went in search of Ron. They hadn't talked in ages. Not since the fight. She knew it was ridiculous potions can go wrong all the time and she missed him. Sometimes she envied Harry and Ginny's relationship but in truth she enjoyed fighting with Ron. She searched everywhere and found him in the most of unlikely of places. "Ron Weasley what are you doing here of all places. This is the last place I ever expected to find you. What are you doing here."

Ron gave her a sullen look, "What does it look like. You're the smart one. You figure it out."

Mi sighed, "Ron,"

"Look I'm studying. So I need peace and quiet. Why don't you go away I'll talk to you later."

"But Ron,"

"Just go Mi I have to study." Mi turned then not sure what to do. She left the library and headed towards the common room. She was half way there when she saw Harry and Ginny walking back in each others arms. Following on their heels was a puppy.

"Hi Mi,"

"Hey what have you got there?"

"It seems Harry didn't forget after all. Ari here is my present along with a surprise picnic and these flowers."

"You really are sweet Potter. At the rate you're going you won't keep your tough guy reputation for long."

"What tough guy reputation, he's just a big teddy bear,"

"Hey I'm tough," Harry complained but then turned back to Hermione his eyes narrowed. "What's up?"

"Nothing why?"

"Oh come on Mi. I've had six years of dealing with you and Ron fighting. What has he done this time?"

"It's nothing," she said again her eyes darting to Ginny and then away again.

Ginny grinned, "That's my queue to leave but you should know that if you ever want to complain about Ron. I'm more than willing to listen." She kissed Harry goodbye and then headed back to the common room.

"Well?"

"He's in the Library."

"What?"

"Ron, I went looking for him and I found him STUDYING in the Library. He sent me away. He didn't want to talk to me."

"Are you sure it was Ron," Hermione gave him a look saying she didn't appreciate the humour. "Don't worry I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks. I'll go find Ginny I should explain it to her."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry went in search of Ron and found him exactly where Hermione said he was. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Okay. What's wrong? I just met mi and she said that you wouldn't talk to her."

"I did talk to her."

"Not like a boyfriend. She's upset Ron.

"Maybe it's for the best,"

"Excuse me."

"It's nothing."

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. Come on Ron what's up?"

"I'm going to break up with her."

"What?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," the librarian said.

"Sorry." Harry replied then turned back to Ron, "What do you mean you going to break up with her. You love her, I know you do. Why"

You wouldn't understand."

"Damn straight, we can't talk here. Come with me." He dragged Ron out of the Library and back to Griffyndor house, past the girls who looked at them in confusion. He didn't stop till they'd reached their dorm.

"Now explain why you have to break up with her."

"I have to do it before she does."

"There is no way Mi would break up with you."

"Really? Why would she want to stay with me. She's beautiful, intelligent, she deserves better than me. I'm a nobody who can't even get a potion right."

"Ron you are an idiot."

"Like I said you wouldn't understand. You're somebody everyone knows. Someone who has faced you know who and lived to tell the tale more than once. Who am I? "

"Who are you? Let me tell you who you are. You're my best friend. You defeated a troll when you were eleven years old. In the same year you got us passed McGonnegals chess set so that I could get the Philosophers stone. Again a year later you faced your worst fear when we went into the forbidden forest and we talked with Aragog. The next year we faced Sirius before we knew the truth but you know none of that was important. The most important thing is that if it hadn't been for you being with me I would never have gotten through it. Your friendship and your family made my life better. You're no one, then so am I, because I know that there are more important things than being clever. Like friendship and bravery, and you know how I know that's true." Ron said nothing, "I know because someone really smart told me that."

"Who?"

"Hermione, our first year at Hogwarts. So stop being an idiot, you're not going to break up with her so go talk to your girlfriend before she turns you into a ferret or something equally horrible."

For a long time Ron was quiet and Harry didn't think he'd gotten through to him but just when he was about to try again Ron looked at him and grinned "Do you know what's really scary about that?" he asked and Harry grinned nodding, "She'd actually do it," they said together.

"I might do it anyway," a voice said from the door and Ron and Harry turned to find Hermione and Ginny standing there.

"Mi. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you are in so much trouble Ron Weasley. How could you think all those stupid things? I'm so mad at you right now."

"And that's _my_ queue to leave. Good luck mate." Harry said as he and Ginny left and Ron swallowed as he faced a really angry Hermione.

"Let's get a couple of things straight." Hermione started not letting ron speak. "You are one of the most…,"

"Stupid"

"NO. You are not stupid Ron. You may be acting it at the moment but you're not. Now listen, I love you and if you ever get it into your head that you're not good enough for me again I** will** turn you into a ferret **and** keep you in a cage until you see sense. Also if I ever hear you put yourself down again I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll do this," she grabbed him and kissed him then stormed out of the room leaving Ron grinning stupidly to himself until he realised she'd told him she loved him. They had never said that to one another before. He couldn't believe it. _'I know you love her' Harry had said._ He knew he did but he'd just never said it to her. With this thought in his head he headed out after her.

Ron found her with Harry Ginny and Jackie. They were all playing with Ginny's new puppy. "So you like her Ginny."

"She's wonderful," Ginny said looking up and smiling at he brother, "Thanks for keeping the secret."

"Well it was fun. You've been so mad at Harry since last night it was fun knowing you'd have to eat your words. What was that you called him again…" Ginny moved so fast Ron had no chance. She cast a silent spell over him and Ron couldn't speak. It was hilarious watching him gesture and give out to her in silence. Eventually when everyone had recovered Ginny performed the counter charm.

"Be good Ron Weasley and not one word."

"Hey I want to know what you called me." Harry protested.

"I don't think I'll risk it."

"Tell me later," Harry whispered and Ron nodded quickly.

"If you know what's good for you Ron I'd keep silent," Mi said as he sat down beside her.

Ron leaned closer to her and whispered something but she couldn't hear it. She looked at him questioningly and he got up taking her hand. "We're going for a walk," he told the rest and then led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she followed Ron.

"In hear," they went into an empty classroom and Ron turned to face her, "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was just feeling sorry for myself and I have to admit I sometimes wonder what you see in me." Hermione went to speak but Ron held up his hand to silence her. "I haven't finished. I've realised that something has changed in our relationship. Something I can't ignore. We can't go on like this. Hermione…"

Hermione turned away to hide the tears in her eyes, he hadn't heard a word she'd said in the dorm. "Please Ron don't do this," she whispered.

Ron's arms came around her and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I love you Mi," he said softly in her ear and she gasped spinning round in his arms to face him.

"What?"

Ron smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes, "I love you," he said gently.

"I love you too," she whispered leaning up to kiss him. They stayed like that for a long time until Hermione pulled away. "It took us long enough."

"Yeah, I guess we had some growing up to do. Maybe we won't fight as much anymore."

"I hope not," Hermione grinned, "I quite like fighting with you."

"Oh yeah," Ron asked

"Yeah, if we didn't fight we'd never get to make up."

Ron grinned evilly at this and pulled her closer to him, "Well then let's make up."


	16. Twinkle Toes

The 1st of October came and Dumbledore, McGonegal, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Jackie all heading for the Ministry. The got there using a Portkey and when the arrived the Minister was there to meet them.

"Harry, this is Mr Maywell who has taken over from Mr Fudge as Minister of Magic. Minister, this is Harry Potter and I believe you've met everyone else."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minister."

"The pleasure is mine Harry. Ginny it's good to see you again. You've grown since I last saw you."

"Nice to see you too uncle Albert, I mean Minister."

"You can call me Uncle Albert, Ginny. I'm your godfather after all," he turned to the rest then, "It's good to see all of you too. The Ceremony won't begin for another few hours we've organised some refreshments for you. Come with me."

He led them into a large room filled with people and Harry was surprised to see how many people were there. He thought this was going to be a small thing but there were loads of people waiting. As they entered people turned round to see who it was. Ginny and Harry were last and when they were seen people started to clap and cheer. They looked at each other in embarrassment and just nodded and smiled to everyone. Harry saw Sirius and went over to him. "Sirius what are you doing here?"

"You thought we'd miss this," a voice said and Harry looked down to see Bronwyn sitting.

"Bronwyn, you're here too. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here you should be resting."

"That's what I said but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Of course not, I wanted to be here just as much as you did. Besides the baby isn't due for another week and I wasn't going to miss such an important event in our boys life."

Harry grinned at this and bent down to kiss her cheek, "Thanks for coming…Mom," he said putting emphasis on the mom part. Bronwyns eyes widened at this and then her eyes filled with tears but Harry hadn't seen that he'd been called away by Professor Dumbledore.

"Did he just… Sirius did he?"

"Yeah." Sirius watched him go, "He did." Tears spilled over and ran down Bronwyn's face. Sirius rolled his eyes and gave her a tissue.

"It's just the hormones" she said.

"Sure,"

Harry and Ginny had spoken to so many people they couldn't keep all the names straight. They hadn't had much of a chance to speak with their families since the came. Only the few seconds when Harry had spoken to Sirius and Bronwyn and Ginny to her parents and brothers. They had all come to see them get their medals.

An hour before the ceremony was about to start they were shown to a room to change. When they entered the room there was two Robes hanging up for them. Ginny gasped when she saw hers and ran over. "It's beautiful," she breathed. There was envelope pinned to it. She opened it and it flew out of her hands.

"_Ginny dear we're so proud of you. You have brought us so much joy and happiness. Enjoy the ceremony and the party afterwards. Here are some dress robes for you to wear. We hope you like them._

_We Love you Ginny _

_Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and Ron."_

Their voices filled the room and Ginny grinned with delight. "Wow look at this Harry," he smiled and watched her wow over it before he opened his own letter.

"_Harry, Words can't express what we felt when we heard you were being awarded with the Phoenix. We couldn't be more proud if you were our own son. Your mom and dad would have loved to be here, we hope we can fill that gap for you. We love you son._

_Sirius, Bronwyn and Baby"_

Ginny's hand sneaked into his as the message ended and Harry turned to her. "I called Bronwyn mom earlier,"

"Really," Ginny smiled.

"They're my family. I don't remember my real parents."

"I don't think your real parents would mind if you called Bronwyn and Sirius Mom and Dad. I think they'd understand."

"Do you," she nodded and stood on the tips her toes to kiss him. "Thanks. You got your speech ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm not letting you hear it. It's a surprise. Dumbledore said that it should come from the heart."

"I know and I also know you took ages to write it. I can't wait to hear it. Come on, let's change." There was rooms off this one for each of them to change so they went in and started to get ready.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

George and Jackie were sitting engrossed in conversation. They'd each changed into their dress robes and were looking forward to the night festivities. After the ceremony there was to be a dance and they couldn't wait to spend some time together. They hadn't seen each other in a while and it was good to catch up. George had wolf whistled when he's seen her and Jackie blushed making him laugh and kiss her softly. "You look beautiful," he'd said.

"You don't scrub up bad yourself," she teased kissing him back.

Ron and Hermione had joined them along with Sirius, Bronwyn and the rest of the Weasley family. The Hall was filling up and lots of people were already in their seats. Dumbledore was sitting at the top of the Hall along with McGonnegal and the Minister had just joined them. Soon the whole place was filled and the noise rose as everyone chatted about the ceremony.

"I wonder what their speeches are like." Hermione said.

"Yeah they kept them a secret. We don't know what's going to happen."

"I'm sure they both were briefed on what the can say." Mrs Weasley said.

A few minutes later the hall fell silent and the doors were flung open. Everyone stood to watch the guests of honour make their way to the podium.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and Ginny stood outside the hall fidgeting. They were nervous. They'd expected someone to tell them what was going to happen or what they had to do but no had. A elderly wizard had come to bring them to the hall and then left immediately telling them that the ceremony would begin soon. They'd read up on the ceremony but little was revealed except the traditions behind it. Very few people their age had ever received the award and as Ginny held Harry's hand she started to worry. "Harry I feel sick,"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," He reassured not quite feeling that sure. "I'd feel better if we knew a little about this though."

"Me too." Suddenly several Phoenix came flying towards them. They circled above them for several minutes until one finally settled on each of their shoulders. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he said as the doors opened to the hall opened. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and started to walk but found that their feet were no longer touching the ground. They were being carried up the hall by the phoenix. Swarms of faces smiled as the phoenix slowly flew them up the hall. They landed softly in front of the Podium and the Minister stepped forward.

"Welcome everyone. The ceremony is private as you all know. A phoenix must choose for itself who its' master is. These two have chosen Harry and Ginny and will forever serve by their side." Ginny and Harry looked at each other in amazement and then back to the minister. "Today we chose to honour two people who fought bravely and honestly against the Dark Arts and in the process saving the lives of loved ones. Harry, Ginny, we commend you for quick thinking, for being pure of heart and more courageous than what could have been expected of you. Come forth and receive the second highest award the wizarding community can offer."

Harry and Ginny stepped up to the podium and Professor Dumbedore rose. He went to Ginny first, "Yours has been a life of love and joy, Ginny Weasley, take pride in your achievements, your bravery and your intelligence. Your family is your strength through them you have become the young woman you are today." He pinned the medal on her robe, "Turn round and see them before you, speak to those that have made you what you are today." Ginny smiled and turned and faced the crowd.

"Thank you, I am honoured to receive this award. Harry and I were not sure why we received this award for we only did what our we had been taught to do. This was…." Ginny went on and ended with "… My family is my strength. Because of them I found the courage to move forward and embrace life. They keep me grounded and steady helping me along the path I choose, encouraging me in everything I do. Without them, I would not be who I am. Thank you"

Harry had listened to her speech proudly and then he turned back to find Dumbledore smiling down at him. "Harry Potter, life has thrown in front of you one obstacle after another and still you marched on. Your fearlessness and bravery is a noble quality, your defence of those weaker than you admirable, your loyalty to those you love something to behold. You have yet to realise how truly great you are and that is another quality you should take pride in. You are what you are because of these things. Turn and speak your words Harry Potter, we are keen to listen."

Harry swallowed at what Dumbledore said and turned to face the people. He was silent for a while but then he began.

"_I am what I am. What I have to say is not so much a speech but an explanation of how I see things. When I was told I would have to speak here today I was not sure what I would say that would be of interest. I spent a long time wondering what I could possibly say that anyone would want to hear and then one night when I was talking with my friends I realised that it wasn't necessarily about what other people wanted to hear but what I felt they needed to hear. So bare with me while I say what I have never before told anyone._

_Professor Dumbledore is right, my life has been one obstacle after another but I would not change a moment of it for if I did I would not have met the friends I have today and I would not be here today if it wasn't for some very special people. I came to Hogwarts with no friends and knowing nothing of the wizarding world but I made friends quickly and it was them that made me who I am and shaped my life by helping me along the way. _

_Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at Hogwarts. She has been a best friend and without her friendship and guidance I would be lost She has helped me with many things and always been there for me even when the hard times hit and she showed me what friendship and loyalty was all about. Thank you Mi. I love you. You are a true friend _

_Ron Weasley my other best friend. He too has been by my side during many hard times. Ron gave me something I'd never had. A brother. He and his family treated me like one of their own and showed me for the first time what family is all about. Before that, I knew nothing of a mothers fussing and brotherly teasing. The Weasleys made me a part of their family and I am truly thankful for that. I will never be able to repay the gift they gave me and I don't think they will ever realise how much they made my life easier over the years. _

_Rons mother fussed over my clothes, his father took an active interest in my life and his brothers welcomed me into their home. I could not ask for more. Thank you. _

_Ginny I don't need to tell you how much you mean to me, you already know. I love you. You've brought me more happiness than anyone I can't begin to express what that means to me._

_Jackie Godriff you came into my life when I was separated from everyone I had come to know and became another dear friend. You made me laugh and kept me company when I missed those that I loved the most. Thank you. You've also been a good friend._

_Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonegal, Hagrid, thank you for all the help and guidance over the years and I hope to receive it again in the future. You have protected me even when I didn't want it and I often caused more trouble by trying to overcome your efforts. Thank you for your patience._

_Lily and James Potter, I miss them and I strive to be what they would have expected me to be. I hope that I have not and will never shame them and that the person I've become is someone that they would be proud to call their son._

_I'm nearly finished but there are two very important people I have yet to mention. One who didn't come into my life until I was thirteen and the other only last year but both I know were there in spirit until they could be in body. I speak of two people who have treated me like a son though I am no blood relation. I speak of Sirius and Bronwyn Black. I love you both and I'm proud to call you my parents._

_I started this by saying Professor Dumbledore is right but he forgot to say one thing. My life has been hard, but it has also been blessed with good friends and good family. Without them I would not be what I am."_

The whole hall was silent when he'd finished. Not one word was spoken. Un-nerved Harry looked down at Ginny who stood beside him and saw that there were tears running down her face. She hadn't heard his speech before. He'd kept it a secret. Suddenly a thunderous applause started as if everyone had timed it so they all started at once. Harry looked behind him and around to find everyone standing. Professor McGonnegal also had tears in her eyes and Professor Dumbledore smiled proudly at him.

When everyone had stopped applauding Ginny held up her hand to speak and everyone turned to her.

"_When Harry and I first learned about this ceremony we went to look it up so that we knew what would happen. There wasn't much on it in our library at school but we did find out that only five other people younger than 18 had ever one the award. A tradition began with the first giving a present to her parents for their support and encouragement. After that the other four followed her example. I did not want to break with tradition so,"_ she turned to her parent, _"Mom dad, if you will come down please._" Her parents looked at each other and then came towards her. "_You both have made me feel so special over the years and for that I will be forever grateful. So in choosing your gift I could only think of one thing."_ Ginny unpinned her medal. The crowd gasped as she handed it over, "_This is for you because as I said before I could not have done what I did if I wasn't the person you made me."_ She kissed them both and because they were so shocked they couldn't speak she lead them back to their seat.

Harry walked up to Sirius and Bronwyn who sat in stunned silence as he began to speak, "_I too did not want to break with this tradition and I thought long and hard about what I should get. I came up with many things though none of them seemed right. I spoke to many others regarding this tradition but when they told me not to worry I couldn't understand why. It only then occurred to me what they must all think and so my gift was easy, just this story to be told. I may have been surprised to see you earlier this day but it was all an act so I could have my say. Not once did I believe nor did I ever doubt that you would not be here to share with me this night. For although you may not be my real mom and dad, you are without me thinking the parents of my heart."_

Harry turned back to stand at Ginny's side and the rest of the Ceremony ended quickly and they were lead back to their rooms again. When they entered Ginny swung round to Harry. "You," she accused, "you didn't tell me you were going to do that."

"You were one of the people who told me not to worry."

Ginny looked guiltily at the floor, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Well don't be. How were you to know how I felt? I didn't know until I realised I took it for granted they'd be here," Harry replied stroking his Phoenix.

"You made Bronwyn cry you know."

"Why'd she cry?" Harry said confused.

"We women are sentimental about things like that," she told him as a knock came on the door and she went to open it. "Oh Hi,"

"Hello Ginny," Sirius said as he and Bronwyn stepped into the room. Harry turned around but couldn't speak.

"Well I'll just go find mom and dad. I'll see you at the party Harry," he didn't reply but she left anyway, grinning.

The three stood silently for a while until Sirius spoke. "That was some speech Harry."

"Thanks I'm sure I forgot some but it worked out ok."

"We're very proud of you. You've grown into a fine young man," Bronwyn said, "James and Lily would be proud of you too, never doubt it." Harry nodded and was about to say something when Sirius spoke.

"About what you said Harry."

"Yeah,"

"You've made us happier than anyone has ever been. We're really proud that you consider us your parents."

"It was strange when I realised that I thought of you like that. I mean the amount of times I've stopped myself from calling you dad. I wasn't sure how you'd react or if I was betraying dad."

Sirius swallowed, "You can call me dad any time you want. I pretty sure James wouldn't mind and I'd be honoured." Harry was pulled into a hug by both of them and they stood like that for a long time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry arrived at the party with Sirius and Bronwyn but was soon claimed by Ginny as she dragged him out onto the floor to dance. Ron sniggered, "Good luck mate," he said remembering the Triwizard Ball.

Harry ignored him and let Ginny pull him away. They walked onto the floor and quickly found the rhythm of the song being played. Many people were dancing when they started but by the time they were halfway through everyone had gathered round the edge of the floor to watch. Ron's jaw dropped in amazement as he watched his sister and his best friend move around the floor in perfect harmony. Hermione smiled, "Wow, those two can really move."

"I'll say. That's bloody brilliant," Ron whispered. Sirius and Bronwyn were standing beside them but they said nothing just watched the couple on the floor.

"I can't believe that's Ginny," Mr Weasley said causing Ron and Hermione to look up at them.

"She's so graceful," her mother said.

"Don't mind Ginny," Hermione interrupted, "I want to know when Harry learned to dance. The last I saw he wasn't very good."

"I believe, Ms Granger, you'll find that both Harry and Ginny went to dance classes over the summer."

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonnegal and Professor Dumbldore standing with them. "How do you know?"

"They told me when I caught them dancing down one of the Hogwarts corridors. They are quite good together. They remind me of another couple who went to Hogwarts."

"James and Lily," Sirius whispered and everyone's eyes turned back to the couple on the floor.

The song ended and Harry and Ginny found themselves being applauded enthusiastically. Looking around they found they were the only ones on the floor all the other dancers were watching from the edge. They looked at each other and grimaced then walked off the floor towards their family. "That was embarrassing," Ginny said as they reached the group.

"I didn't see anything embarrassing about the performance, Miss Weasley. Indeed I think you acquitted yourselves very well indeed."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said and then turned to find Ron still staring at him, "Close your mouth Ron."

Ron grinned, "Wait till the guys at school hear about this," he said looking evil.

"Breath one word Ron and I'll…"

"Oh I won't have to say anything or didn't you notice the reporters from the Daily Prophet here." Harry paled instantly and the whole group laughed as Ron went on, "I can see the headline now, 'Twinkle toes Potter take the Ministry by Storm,' "

"I'm going to kill you," Harry lunged for him but Ron ducked out of his reach still laughing, and Mi stood in his way.

"Since the damage is done Harry…?" she held out her hand and turned to Ginny, "You don't mind do you? Ron has two left feet."

"Not at all,"

"Hey," Ron protested and Harry grinned winking at him as he took Hermione out onto the floor. "I am not impressed," Ron muttered at he watched Harry spin his girlfriend round the floor.

"I'll dance with you," Ginny offered but Ron shook his head.

"Thanks but you'd probably like to keep your toes."

The night went really quickly and soon they were making their way back to Hogwarts. Everyone was in high spirits. Ginny's parent gave her back to pin telling here she should have it to show off. Her mum waved away her protests saying, "Ginny it was enough that you would give it too us. We don't need to keep it." She hugged her and with one last kiss told both her and Ron that they'd see them at Christmas. Harry said goodbye to Bronwyn and Sirius, "I'll be home a Christmas," he told them as he kissed Bronwyn. His eyes widened as he felt the baby kick and Bronwyn laughed.

"I guess he's saying goodbye too,"

"Oh maybe She is telling us she'll see us soon."

Bronwyn and Sirius had decided they didn't want to know what the baby was and they were forever alternating between him and her. Harry touched Bronwyns stomach tentatively and felt two more kicks. Grinning he looked up, "Maybe it's twins," he told them.

"Don't even think it," Wyn said as Sirius paled. "One at a time thank you very much."

"Yeah, get out of here before you scare me anymore."

"Ok see you at Christmas."

"Behave yourselves," Mrs Weasley and Bronwyn called out and the kid rolled their eyes.

"Come on all of you time to get back. Everyone touch the Portkey." They immediately travelled back to Dumbledores office. "Now I suggest a good nights rest is in order. Something tells me tomorrow will be another long day for Harry and Ginny."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Professor what do we do with our Phoenix?"

"You may take them to your houses they are well behaved. What are you going to name them?"

"Beri," Ginny said without having to think about it.

"Nice and you Harry,"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Very well I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Off you go now. I'm sure your housemates are waiting to hear what happened."

Dumbledore was right, as soon as they entered the common room they were surrounded. People congratulated them asking them how it went. Admiring their Phoenixes. "We'll be the safest house in the school." Colin Creevey said and everyone nodded. The five friends were all extremely tired so they made their excuses and headed to their dorms. It had been a long day and if Dumbledore was right there would be more in store for them in the morning.

The next day was Sunday and Harry slept late. Waking he found that he was the only one in his dorm. He showered and dressed and headed down to the common room only to find that empty aswell. He was beginning to get an eerie feeling when he heard a voice from behind. "Morning Harry, where is everyone."

He turned round and smiled at Ginny, "Haven't a clue. I was beginning to think I was the only one here."

"Me too. I woke up and found no one else was in bed. I wonder where everyone is?"

Harry raised a sceptic eyebrow, "There's something weird about this. It's Sunday and we're the only ones that slept in. I don't think so."

"Where are our phoenixes?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked round but couldn't see them anywhere. "I don't know."

"Harry we can't have lost our Phoenix in less than 24 hours."

"Calm down. Look, go get Ari, we'll go for a walk and look for them. Maybe they are just stretching their wings,"

"Fine I'll be just a second,"

Twenty minutes later, found Ginny and Harry outside, with a very excited Ari, looking around for their Phoenixes. "Beri," Ginny called but he didn't come. "It's hopeless,"

"At least you can call yours. I didn't name mine."

Ginny stopped and looked at him, "Well have you decided yet?"

"Yeah, Blaze."

"That's really nice. Maybe if you call she'll know it you. Come on we have to try."

"Blaze,"

"Beri," they kept calling and searching for another five minutes when suddenly out of nowhere the two Phoenix flew down towards them.

"Finally," Harry said looking relieved, "Where have you been?" he asked looking at the phoenix perched on his arm. Blaze looked back at him and started crooning apologetically.

"Well they seem to be Ok," Ginny said stroking Beri.

"Yeah," Harry agreed looking at Blaze. "I've decided to call you Blaze. Do you like it." She soared up in circle singing a joyful song and landed back down on his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Yes she seems to like it," Ginny added. "Hey I wonder what Hedwig will make of her."

Harry hadn't thought of this, "Do you think she'll be jealous," Ginny smiled and shook her head, "Good."

"Let's go back inside it's starting to rain."

"Okay," they headed back up to the school and just made it before the sky opened and rain came thundering down.

"Phew, I'm glad we missed that."

"Mmm me too." They walked down through the corridors in silence. Harry suddenly stopped and turned his head from side to side. Ginny looked up, "What's wrong?"

"This is too weird. Somethings wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen anyone since we got up?"

"No?"

"Isn't that a little strange? I mean, no one, not one person in the whole school."

"Something's wrong, something's definitely wrong. What are we going to do?"

"The Marauders Map?"

"What?"

"Let's go have a look at the map. That way we can see where everyone is or if there's someone else here that shouldn't be."

They ran. Tearing through the common room and up the steps to the dorms. Harry flung open his trunk and searched through until he finally found the map. "I solemnlyswear I'm up to no good."

The map appeared in front of their eyes and they both searched it for anything unusual. What they saw made them gasp. Everyone, absolutely everyone had…

**I know, evil huh? But I promise you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter**


	17. Enemy of the Heir

Everyone had congregated in the Great Hall. What for? Neither Ginny or Harry knew. They looked at each other in confusion and then Ginny grinned. "Harry I bet there waiting for us to appear. I bet it's some congratulatory party for us. What do you think."

"Yeah that sounds about right. What do you want to do?"

"Well if everyone is there and waiting for us to come down. Then we have the whole place to ourselves, which means…" Harry smiled and moved closer to her.

"Which means?" he asked and Ginny playfully pushed him back on the bed. Giggling they fell in a heap together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron and Hermione were standing with a group of other Gryfindors. "Where are they?" Ron asked.

"They don't usually sleep in this late."

"Do you think they found out about this?"

"How could they? We were only told yesterday and so was the rest of the school. Besides they'd be here if they knew."

"Harry doesn't like fuss. Maybe he'd avoid it."

"Maybe we should go see where they are?"

"I don't think so Mr Weasley, they will be here in their own time. Just relax and enjoy yourselves," Dumbledore said overhearing what he said.

"But Professor, you don't understand, when Ginny and Harry get together they don't notice anything. They have their own little world and if they see no one from one day to the next they wouldn't notice. I mean they're so used to being alone…" Ron stopped and a look came over his face, "They're alone. I'm off." Hermione and Jackie laughed and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere. Leave them. Besides they deserve some Alone time."

"I really don't like this. Professor…"

"I regret I have to agree with Hermione,"

Ron looked up at Professor Dumbledore and frowned, "Professor you didn't organise this just for that did you?"

Eyes twinkling Dumbledore moved away, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Mr Weasley."

Ron gaped after his Headmaster in shock. "You know what Mi? I think Dumbledore is up to something."

"Oh Ron don't be silly. He's just being sensible, Ginny and Harry will come down soon and they'll get a nice surprise to see all the school out to congratulate them," the Slytherins caught her eye and she grimaced, "Well, most of it anyway."

"Fine but if they're not here in half an hour I'm going to find them."

"An hour and then I'll go with you." Hermione compromised and Ron muttered agreement. "Besides, sooner or later Harry's going to get hungry and then they'll come here."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lying in each others arms, Harry and Ginny were speculated how much longer they could leave it before they went down. "Ron will be going mental."

"Yeah I know," Ginny said sighing, "I guess we should go down and put him out of his misery."

"Yeah, come on, up we get," Harry said leaving her go, "Besides I'm starving. We didn't get any breakfast."

"You're always starving, whether you've eaten or not." Harry grinned at her and blew her a kiss.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, come on." They walked slowly to the Great Hall, enjoying their last few moments alone. "So How should we act."

"Surprised?"

Pursing her lips Ginny gave Harry a look that said she wasn't amused, "You know what I mean. They've gone to a lot of trouble. I mean they even got the Slytherins in there. The least we can do is give them a good show."

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?"

"How about we scream?" One look at Harry told her that he wasn't impressed.

"Or we could jump in shock."

"Or… ooooh I have a good one. We could just walk in, and head straight for our table as if we don't notice anything. You know like we're so engrossed in conversation that nothing else sinks in."

"Oh that's good. I like that one and then when they shout surprise we can look up in shock and confusion like we haven't a clue what's going on."

Ginny smiled and clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh yes that is good. Right let's get ready we need to be in deep conversation."

"No problem, give me your hand and stare at me like I'm the only person in the world."

"Now don't get carried away Potter," she grinned at his affronted look and took his hand squeezing it gently and he smiled back.

"Right. Ready?" she nodded and they pushed the doors open and entered the hall looking into each others eyes and talking nonsense to each other.

As Harry and Ginny entered everyone watched in amusement as they made their way towards the Gryfindor table with eyes only for each other. At least everyone that wasn't in Slytherin was amused. They weaved their way through people without noticing a thing people turned to Dumbledore for his signal. He nodded and everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

Harry and Ginny jumped and looked around in apparent confusion. How they both kept a straight face they didn't know but they seemed to have fooled everyone. They blinked rapidly and looked like they had no idea what was going on. Students and teachers alike crowded round to offer congratulations as Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and he squeezed back to let her know they'd succeeded.

Ron, Hermione and Jackie came rushing towards them smiling and as the crowd broke off they pulled them aside. "Where were you two?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah we were waiting for ages," Jackie added. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other unable to stop themselves.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I don't think you two are as surprised as you'd have us think."

"What do you mean Mi."

"You knew. How did you know?" she demanded as Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Shush Mi. We thought it was strange that no one was about so we looked at the Marauders map to see where everyone was."

Hermione looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow as he grimaced and muttered, "I knew I forgot to do something."

"But you two looked so surprised," Jackies said.

"Yeah that's because we were standing outside for about five minutes deciding how to react suitably to your efforts."

"How did we do?" Harry asked.

"Oh you were good. No one else guessed."

Ron frowned, "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you look at the Marauders map?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Ron said looking from one to the other.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley could you two come over here. We wish to take your photo," Professor Dumbledore called and Harry and Ginny looking very relieved made their way over to him. Colin Creevey had been appointed as photographer and was waiting for them. They were given their medals as Ron and Hermione had brought them to the party and they pinned them on.

Harry and Ginny stood together smiling at the camera as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnegal stood behind them. Eventually the last photo was just of them by themselves with their Phoenixes. Blaze and Beri had arrived and perched themselves on their shoulders during the previous photo both seemed unfazed by the flash of the camera. Harry and Ginny spent the afternoon talking to their fellow students until the party began to break up and people left. They joined Ron, Hermione and Jackie at the top of the hall thanking the professors for putting the party together. "You're most welcome Harry," Professor McGonnegal said, "It's not everyday one let alone two of our students are honoured such as you have been," she smiled at both of them, "Now off with you, enjoy what's left of the day. Oh and Jackie dear your mother has mentioned you haven't written since you started this year."

"I'll write tonight Grams. I promise," Jackie replied giving her grandmother a quick kiss before leaving with the others.

"I still find it strange that she's your grandmother."

"Why?"

"It just is," Ron replied

"But just because she's a teacher doesn't mean she hasn't got a life outside of school."

"Yeah I guess still though when you call her grams it's kinda funny."

"Whatever," Jackie said shaking her head.

**A few weeks later**

The common room at Gryfindor house was filled of screams and laughter. The quidditch team hadwon their first game against Slytherin and a celebratory party was taking place. Everyone was in high spirits and enjoying themselves. Harry and Hermione had slipped out without being noticed and were heading down the corridor together in silence. They reached where they were going and slipped inside. Harry whispered something and an opening appeared. Hermione took his hand as they both stepped into the darkness. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I have to do this and I know I can trust you to keep a cool head. Ginny will act with her heart."

"And you think I won't. I love you too you know. Not in the same way she does but I still love you."

Harry smiled, "And I love you but I know you can keep a cool head no matter what."

"And you know Ginny would never agree to come here. Hell I can't believe I agreed to it."

"You agreed because you knew I'd go by myself if you didn't come."

"Right. And the reason we're going?"

"Because Malfoy said…"

"Yeah, Enemies of the heir beware."

"Exactly, I've been trying to find a time to check this place out. I haven't been back into the chamber of secrets since our second year. I thought it had been blocked up but obviously not."

"Ok then, let's go." Wands out they proceeded down the path to where Harry had once fought the memory of Tom Riddle and the basilisk. As came into the centre chamber they stood searching for anything out of the ordinary. Blaze flew up ahead of them but didn't seem to be disturbed by anything she saw.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Something's not right. I can't put my finger on it but there is something …"

"So you're finally here Potter. It took you long enough. I see you brought the Mudblood with you."

"Malfoy," Harry said turning to find him standing leaning against a pillar. "How did you get down here?"

"Easy, another entrance was made two years ago during the Triwizard cup as a matter of fact. Need I say more?"

"No."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just thought Potter should know."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at Draco, "Where are Crabb and Goyle? They usually flank you."

"Oh they don't know about this place. Few people do."

"So again Malfoy why are you telling me?"

"My father is in Askaban because of you. My mother see's things a little differently to him though and she seems to think he deserves to be there. I decided to give you the heads up on this place. Only right afterall." He turned then and disappeared.

Harry went to follow him but Mi stopped him, "No. It's a trap. Malfoy has something up his robes,"

"I know. I wanted to find out where the other entrance was so we could have it blocked off."

"We should just tell Dumbledore and he'll be able to sort it out."

"Maybe. He was to use this as a way of getting close to me and then lead me to Voldemort."

"That would be my guess aswell," Hermione replied and then cocked her head to the side, "Question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I want a relatively normal year this year. Just once I'd like to get through a year without having my life at risk."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Good. Let's go back then."

They made their way back to the common room and slipped back in. The party was still in full swing but Ginny was standing by the entrance with her arms folded looking very annoyed. "And just where did you two sneak off to?"

"Aaaaaaam…"

"More food."

"Really, Where is it?"

"What?"

"The food."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "Well… am… we ahhh…"

"We ate it." Harry said.

"All of it,"

"Yeah actually we're feeling a little sick now. Maybe we should head to bed."

"Yeah bed."

"Harry James Potter you are lying to me and you're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"Well if you really want to know we went down to the chamber of secrets and met Malfoy,"

"Fine don't tell me," she said and turned away from them.

"Well that went well,"

"I tell the truth and still I get in trouble. Where's the justice in that?"

Hermione laughed, "Come on," they walked further in and Ron stopped them.

"Where have you two been?" He asked looking from one to the other suspiciously.

"Oh we were sneaking out to be alone with each other," Harry grinned and Hermione hit him playfully. But when she saw that Ron was staring at them angrily she decided to get even. He should trust me. The Git.

"Harryyyyyyyy," she whispered, "He's not supposed to know." Harry stared down at Hermione in shock. When she winked at him he nodded slightly.

"I can't believe this," Ron shouted and before anyone realised what he was going to do he'd hit Harry and stormed off.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, "Harry are you ok?"

Harry was standing rubbing his jaw and everyone was staring at them in shock, "Yeah, I didn't think he'd actually believe that. The git, just wait till I get my hands on him."

"You? I'm going to kill him," Hermione suddenly realised everyone was looking at them, "Carry on, nothing to see," she said. "Not yet anyway," she muttered and Harry silently agreed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next week went by and Ron and Ginny weren't talking to Harry or Hermione. Ron had told Ginny and for some unknown reason she actually believed it was true. Harry was furious and he and Hermione had been keeping to themselves. Jackie was trying to get them to talk with their respective partners but both of them were hurt that Ron and Ginny didn't believe them. They ignored each other in classes and Jackie was slowly losing her patience.

It was Friday evening and Jackie had decided to tackle brother and sister. "Ron you know this is ridiculous. Mi loves you and Harry would never betray you or Ginny."

"Jackie they disappeared for over an hour together and I know Harry. He tells the truth because sometimes it's so outrageous no one will believe him."

Ginny who was sitting beside him eating some mashed potato nearly choked and Ron and Jackie instantly turned to see if she was ok. She'd gone very pale and started to look worried. "Oh noooo. Enemies of the heir beware," she whispered.

"What?"

"When they came back in, I confronted them as well. They acted really suspiciously but it never occurred to me to think they were betraying us till you told me. When I asked Harry to tell me where they went they tried to make excuses but when I told them I didn't believe them Harry said something really outrageous. It's only now I'm thinking it might have been the truth."

Ron looked worried, "What did he say."

"They went down to the Chamber of Secrets and met Malfoy."

Ron closed his eyes and groaned, "That's too outrageous not to be true."

"What have we done Ron? Harry is not going to forgive this. He's going to be so angry."

"Mi and him both. Damn I actually hit him."

"I know better than this. I should have trusted him."

"You should have believed them when they told you nothing happened, or at least listened to their explanation."

"Thanks Jackie we do already know that."

"So what are you going to do about it? Mi and Harry are really mad. No that's wrong. They're not mad their hurt that you don't trust them."

"Again and I cannot stress this enough, we already know that."

"Fine you two sort it out. I'm going to write to George."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny entered the common room and saw Harry sitting doing some work by himself. Taking a deep breath she headed over towards him. She stood beside him and after a few minutes of him ignoring her she sighed, "I hear your girlfriend has been really stupid lately."

Harry looked up, "Yeah she has," he agreed and went back to work.

Ginny grimaced and tried again, "I also hear she's really sorry."

"She should be."

Biting her lip Ginny tried again, "Harry, please, can you talk to me. I'm really sorry. I know you and Mi aren't… I mean Ron and I figure it… that is to say. Look I'm an idiot, but I do love you and I'm really sorry. I can't say it enough and just tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

"I don't know Ginny. Our relationship was always based on trust and you betrayed that."

"Me? Okay. You're right but Harry I do have one question. What the hell were you doing meeting Malfoy, of all people in the Chamber of secrets. And for another matter, without telling me. I don't understand. What, exactly, was going through you head?"

"I didn't want you going down there. I know you still have nightmares. I was doing what I thought was best and I did tell you. You just chose not to believe me."

"You are sooooooooo Pigheaded. I can handle the chamber of secrets. I can handle anything as long as where together. We are still together right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny we're fighting but I'm not going to break up with you because you were stupid and stubborn and gullible and…"

Ginny sighed, "I guess I deserve that," she said interrupting his tirade, "So we're still fighting then."

"You really hurt me Gin,"

"I can make it up to you," Harry laughed and shook his head, "Well at least I made you smile. I'll talk to you later."

Harry watched her go and turned back to finish his work with a smile. She knew how far to push him. He was looking forward to seeing what the next move in gaining his forgiveness would be.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron found Hermione in the Library. He walked up behind her and held out a bunch of flowers he'd conjured in front of her. "If you think that's going to get you out of trouble Ron, you need to think again." Silently he brought his other arm around and held out a book. She laughed and took it.

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present but I think I might need to get another one. I'm a git. I should never have taken you so seriously and I should have trusted you and Harry and I love more than anything in the world. I promise never to over-react again and…"

"Stop, stop, stop, don't promise things you can't keep. You overreact to everything Ron. I love you too but I'm really mad at you and I'm not the only one. You hit your best friend. Harry, who absolutely adores your sister, would never even look at another person twice let alone his best friend, who also happens to be his other best friend's girlfriend. You need to go talk to Harry. We'll sort us out later. You're always miserable when you're not on good terms with Harry."

"In case you hadn't noticed Mi. I'm miserable when I fight with you too."

"Yeah well you know what to do then."

"Yeah, trust you, love you, and never ever doubt you."

"Good now go sort out things with Harry."

"Kiss for luck?"

"Don't push it Weasley."

"Okay."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry flew around the Quidditch pitch one more time with the subs they were really shaping up now. Should anything happen to any of the team there would always be someone to step in. The win against Slytherin had spurred everyone on which was why even the subs were out training in this appalling weather. The rain pelted down and they were all soaked through when Harry finally called a halt to practice. They were all flying back to the school now as fast as they could.

Ron was waiting for Harry as he stepped in the entrance of the school. He saw Harry grimace when he saw him and sighed, this was not going to be an easy apology.

Harry made sure everyone was back in and told them all to hit some hot showers and then turned to Ron who had walked up behind him and was standing only a foot away. They stared at each other for a while and then Harry did something Ron hadn't been expecting. He hit him. Hard. Ron went falling back to the floor and looked up stunned as Harry stood over him. "I accept your apology," Harry said and walked away.

Ron sat shocked on the cold floor nursing his bruised eye and winced. That had not gone as he'd expected but it at least it was over with. Harry had forgiven him and hopefully they would go back to being best friends again. Standing up he made his way back to the common room, where, upon entering he immediately saw Ginny, Hermione and Jackie sitting round a table talking. He walked over to them, "Hi," he said.

They all looked up with smiles on their faces until they saw his eye, Ginny gasped and Mi's hand immediately went to his face, "Ron what happened," Jackie asked.

"Nothin', don't worry about it."

Hermione winced; "You talk to Harry?" he nodded and looked at him sympathetically.

"Harry did that?" Ginny couldn't believe it, she bit her lip, "I take it you guys are still fighting."

"No everything's fine. I didn't even have to say anything."

"You mean he didn't even listen to you?"

"No I mean he hit me before I got to say a word and told me he accepted my apology then walked away while I was still sitting on the ground but I can't really blame him he was soaked through from training with the subs."

"Let me get this straight. You hit him, he hit you and now everything's fine?" Ron nodded and grinned. Mi shook her head in disgust, "Men," she said.

"I'm still going to say sorry. He deserves that. He lets me get away without saying it too often. Time for him to hear the words even if they are not needed."

Mi grinned and kissed his cheek, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"You're lucky Ron. I still have to get Harry to forgive me."

Ginny felt a kiss placed on the top of her head and looked up to a grinning Harry, "No you don't. I should have told you about the Chamber of Secrets and I'm sorry."

"That's ok," she said smiling at him, "let's go for a walk. We haven't been alone for a while."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

**Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming, i love hearing your opinions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	18. Prophecies and Dynasties

Winter came quickly to Hogwarts and before anyone knew the ground was covered in Snow and students were trudging through the snow to classes.

A notice went up about a Hogsmead weekend and everyone was deciding where to go and what to do. Christmas shopping had to be done and on the Saturday morning they all wrapped up warmly and made their way to the village. Laughing and joking the five friends threw snow back and forth, chased each other and generally enjoyed themselves. They went to the Three Broomsticks first to have some warm butterbeer and it was there that two people observed their boisterous antics with patient amusement. "It is good to see them so happy. I hope the rest of the year will go as quietly as this term has," Professor McGonnegal said.

"Yes Minerva, I agree. Looking at him now one would never guess Harry was anything but a normal child. It does ones heart good to see him so happy."

"When will you tell him of the prophecy Albus."

"When the time is right."

"If the prophecy is true and Ginny Weasley is The One, then what do you propose to do."

"They have both been tutored more than the other students. Last year has prepared them for more than I could have hoped. They will cope by leaning on each other. Their relationship is strong, I believe they had an argument about something earlier this year but they came through it."

"What do think of putting them in different living accommodation?"

"I have been thinking that myself lately. I don't wish to segregate them but I have to think of their and the other students safety. Both of them are true of heart, look what happened at the Weasleys this summer gone. They faced the Deatheaters alone sending the others away. I do not wish them to have to worry unnecessarily about others should something occur."

"I agree but where to put them? One of the little cottages on the grounds?"

"Yes, the one nearest to the school. Maybe I will send Dobby down with them. He is most devoted to Harry."

"Dobby?"

"A house elf, Harry was instrumental in gaining Dobby's freedom from Lucius Malfoy."

"I see, then perhaps you are right, with a house elf living with them they would be safe and he would be able to alert us of any trouble immediately."

"I will have to clear it with their parents," Professor Dumbledore said.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the fact that their lives were being discussed, Harry and Ginny had finished their butterbeer and had separated to go shopping. Harry and Ron were in shop that sold jewellery and trinkets. Harry was looking for something to give Ginny. His eye caught on a jewellery box. It was a beautiful dark red colour with Gold around the rim he lifted it up and inside a little fairy danced round on a stage. She stopped and looked at him, "Hello, Are you going to buy me?" she asked

"I don't know,"

"I'm very good at keeping jewellery safe and I can help choose when you want to know what suits."

"You'd be for my girlfriend," her headed bobbed up and down and Harry decided to get her. He also got some earrings and perfume for Jackie and Hermione and then he turned his thoughts to Ron. What would he like? He was still thinking when he walked into a wizard sport shop to get some more broomstick varnish when he found an antiqued chess set. It was beautifully crafted and the figures were all arguing with each other over what they should do to win their next game. Harry asked the shop keeper if it was for sale. It was and Harry delighted bought it. It cost a lot of money but he decided if he told Ron it would be his birthday present as well that would placate him.

Ginny too had had a successful shopping trip with the girls too and was heading back to the three broomsticks when something hit all three of them in succession from behind. They turned round and when Ginny saw nothing she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Harry Potter, show your self." Jackie and Hermione were both looking warily around, "Harry I do not find this funny."

"What don't you find funny," Harry asked from the door way of the sports shop. He'd just come out to find Ginny and the girls looking around shouting his name.

"Oh you think you're safe there do you? Well we've got news for you," Jackie said taking a handful of snow in her hand. The other girls did the same and Harry's eyes widened as he watched them stalk towards him.

"Girls… girls… GIRL's," he held up his arms trying to ward them off but it was no use. Three snowballs hit him on after the other. He looked at them murderously but they just turned and went to pick their things up again. All three of them stopped suddenly on seeing Ron's face grinning at them, floating in the air before he disappeared again. Realising they'd blamed an innocent Harry they slowly turned back to find him staring at them belligerently.

"Next time, I suggest you make sure you have all the facts before you place the blame. Something about being innocent until proven guilty comes to mind," he said as he came towards them.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…" Harry held up his hand and they all stopped at once.

"Don't bother, let's just go to the three broomstick you can buy me a butterbeer," then raising his voice, "and we can decide what to do about Weasley."

The three girls and Harry entered the three broomsticks and Jackie went to get the Butterbeer. They were sitting discussing what to do with Ron but being that Harry knew Ron had probably followed them and was sitting near by they were sneakily passing notes around with ideas so that though he probably heard what they said Ron would never know what they had decided. "All right so it's decided we'll turn his hair blue and his body orange by putting some of the colorchange potion in his drink," everyone nodded and the decided to go back to Hogwarts. Once they cleared the village they all dissolved into laughter.

Ron grinned and watched them go then escaped into Honeydukes to get back to Hogwarts before them. He was sitting in the common room when they came in. They all gave out to him and Hermione sat in the opposite chair to him ignoring him. "Come on Mi it was a joke," he said knowing he wasn't in that much trouble. Extremely happy that he knew not to accept any drink from them or let them near one he got himself. Harry had dropped a bag of sweets on the table and they were all helping themselves. Ron leaned forward and grabbed the last Chocolate Frog and ate while he convinced Hermione to talk to him. About ten minute later Harry and Ginny jumped up saying that they had something to do and Jackie went off to post a letter toGeorge and her parents. Hermione stayed about ten minutes longer and then she got up.

"Okay Ron I forgive you but I have to go to the Library I'll be back in an hour we can talk then and you can tell me what you got for everyone. Satisfied with this Ron went up to the dorm to get a Chudley Cannons book. Her heard someone come in and turned round.

"Hi ya' Neville," he said and Neville took one look at him and burst out laughing. Ron knew straight away what happened and raced to the mirror. "I'm going to kill them."

Harry, Ginny, Jackie and Hermione met in the Great Hall. They all had a good laugh and by the time they got themselves together tears were rolling down their cheeks. Other students were filing in now for dinner and they tried to sober up when people started giving them strange looks. Ron didn't appear throughout dinner and when Neville came in he told them that Ron was furious and they should watch out. They all started laughing again, not bothered by it. They were nearly finished when Professor McGonnegal came up behind them. "Harry, Ginny would you please come to Professor Dumbledores office as soon as you're finished your dinner."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and groaned, "Again."

"You know I've been in his office more this year than my entire time hear," Ginny complained as they left the Great Hall and headed to his office.

"Now you know how I feel," Harry told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned in and sighed, "What do you think they want this time?"

"All I can say is it better not be another award. I'm fed up of having my picture taken."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Leave Hogwarts?"

"Not leave Miss Weasley, we just feel that you two need to your own space, your own place to be."

"But we wouldn't be living here at Hogwarts,"

"No Harry you are misunderstanding me. You will be at Hogwarts you just won't be staying in the school. There are cottages around the grounds you will be staying at the one nearest to us. Dobby will be with you."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, he has agreed to stay with you. A house elf is a great magical creature. He will protect you no matter what and there will be port keys set up around and inside the cottage that will bring you straight to me."

"Is it because we are putting others in danger?" Ginny asked.

"In a way yes but it is mainly because we believe that you will put your own lives in danger to protect others and your lives are very precious."

"No more than anyone elses," Harry pointed out.

"That is where you are wrong. It is time I told you of the Prophecy you have heard people whisper about." Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back at Dumbledore.

"It was foretold many centuries ago that a powerful wizard would be born with the ability to deflect dark magic. It was said that this wizard would grow up becoming more powerful with each year but only when the other came would he defeat the Dark Lord. Together the witch and the wizard would bring a new dawn and a new dynasty."

"Dynasty?" Ginny said

"And you think we're that witch and wizard?" Harry asked.

"It was thought that your father was that person but now I'm not so sure."

"Brilliant now I have something else to live up to."

"I'm still on the whole dynasty thing. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means that your children and children's children will be the protectors of the magical world."

"What children?" Harry asked "We don't have any children? Who's children are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm not… we aren't… that is I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on getting that way anytime soon."

"I'm with her." Harry agreed nodding his head avidly.

"Harry, Ginny relax that is not what I meant. In time you will create your…."

"Ahem…" Professor McGonnegal who had so far been quiet shook her head. "Perhaps we should focus on the other side of your destiny. As Professor Dumbledore said we believe you are the wizard and witch of the prophecy. Therefore we want take steps to protect you both from acting too soon."

"Yes, the cottage will allow you both security and privacy. Your things are already there. You will attend classes as usual, you may eat with the other students or you can eat at the cottage it is up to you. Extra curricular activities may be attended nothing will be different you will just not live in Gryfindor house."

"So we get to live in a house, by ourselves, no adult supervision?" Harry looked sceptical like there had to be a catch.

"Dobby will be with you but yes otherwise it will just be you two,"

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Dumbledore, "Do my parents know about this?"

Dumbledore and McGonnegal smiled, "Yes Ginny, they do and so do Sirius and Bronwyn. I've explained everything to them and they agree that you are both responsible enough to live together. They trust you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The door closed on the little cottage and silence reigned. Harry and Ginny stood looking round the room they stood in. It was a large front room with a cosy fire burning in the fire place. Two couches sat opposite each other and two armchairs were positioned facing the fire. A large round table stood off to the side near a door that they'd been told led to the kitchen. Dobby was in there at the moment cooking and cleaning. If they turned around they'd find two doors leading off to separate bedrooms with all their belongings neatly packed away in wardrobes. There was a bookcase behind the table filled with volumes of spell books, history books, books on potions and many others. Dumbledore had told them to arrange the cottage whatever way they pleased before he left and he promised to send Ron, Jackie and Hermione down in the morning.

"Well what do you want to do first?" Harry asked looking down at Ginny who was eagerly looking around the room.

"Let's decorate. I've got some great ideas. We could put some throws over the couch and chairs, and a rug on the floor in front of the fire and, oh a little basket for Ari and and… what are you grinning at?"

Harry laughed and kissed her gently, "You know I could practically hear your mind tick over thinking about this when Dumbledore and McGonnegal were here. Your eyes were sparkling and I could tell your hand was just itching to reach for you wand."

Ginny grinned happily, "I like making places homely and comfortable. Especially for us," she said and her eyes softened gently and they met his. "You deserve a home that you actually want to come home to."

"It wouldn't matter if I lived in a cave; if you were there I'd want to come home."

"Oh Harry," Ginny's eyes went all misty and her voice was soft as she leaned into his arms and laid her head on his chest. "That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me."

"I'll have to work on that."

"You say nice things all the time Harry. That's one thing you don't have to work on. Now lets get started."

They spent the rest of the evening doing up their new home. Photo's were hung on the walls of their families and friends. Over the mantelpiece they hung a picture of themselves laughing and playing with Ari. Hedwig was sent off to deliver orders for one or two rugs and throws. They set up a place for Blaze and Beri to sit together. With a wave of their wands the walls of the main room turned to a light green colour. Dobby came out with two mugs of Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows on top as they were sitting down and Ginny invited him to sit with them. To which his huge eyes widened and he squeaked, "Ginny Weasley is kind and gracious. Harry Potter has found someone just like him. Dobby is thankful but Dobby has work to do", and with that he disappeared back into the kitchen.

The next day, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table having breakfast when someone knocked on their door. They grinned, knowing it had to Ron, Hermione and Jackie. By silent agreement they didn't answer on the first knock which they knew would frustrate Ron. The next time the knock was louder and they burst into laughter. "Would Harry Potter like Dobby to answer the door Sir?"

Harry looked over startled, "No Dobby that's fine," Harry said, "Doors open," he called and the three friends charged in.

"This is brilliant," Jackie said looking around.

"We'll have to come and stay at weekends if we're allowed," Hermione grinned.

Ron looked at Harry through narrowed eyes and Harry winked evilly at him, "Don't you dare get my sister pregnant," he said folding his arms.

"Ron," Hermione shouted.

"Ronald Weasley," Ginny exclaimed as Jackie's jaw dropped.

Harry just stared back at him saying nothing and then he smiled, "Sure just right back at you though." Ron looked surprised then quickly glanced at Hermione.

"Deal," he said. "So show us around." The girls stared at the two guys in front of them.

"Excuse me but just in case you didn't know it takes two to tango," Ginny told them scowling but Hermione was grinning happily. "What's up with you?" Ginny said arching one eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's kind of nice having someone treat me like a sister."

"You want a brother? Have one of mine. Anyone at all, just say the word. There's enough of them there to go around."

They all laughed at this and Harry and Ginny showed them round. "Wow, this is really nice," Jackie said taking a seat leaving the couches to the two couples.

"We've ordered some throws and a rug for the floor. Professor Dumbledore said we could make it our own so that will be fun."

"You guys are really lucky."

"Famous Harry Potter getting his own place at Hogwarts," Hermione teased and Harry scowled. Dobby came out with a tray of freshly baked cookies and some Hot Chocolate and quickly disappeared.

"What's Dobby doing here?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore seemed to think it would be a good idea if he stayed with us. That way we have the protection of a House Elf. There's loads of protection spells around the house and you need a password to get in the door or we have to leave you in. It's amazing how well protected we are. Better than actually being up at the school."

"Good. Now you won't have to worry about protecting us if something happens."

Ginny frowned, "That's what Dumbledore said. Why is everyone so worried about that."

The three friends looked at each other then back at Ginny and Harry, "Well you sent us away when the Deatheaters came last summer and everyone knows you you'd protect others before you think of yourselves so I guess Dumbeldore thought you'd act better if you didn't have to worry about anyone else."

"Interesting," Harry said, "They're probably right though," he agreed nodding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

School was coming to an end for the Christmas Holidays. For the first time Harry wasn't staying at the school and not only that he was going home early. He'd received an Owl two weeks after the Phoenix ceremony telling him that Bronwyn had had her baby and Dumbledore had given permission for him to go home early this christmas. He was going to Hogsmead and travelling by floo powder home. He'd said goodbye to everyone except Ginny who was waiting at the cottage for him. He went in the door and smiled when he found her waiting for him.

"I'll miss you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you too but we're coming to your house for Christmas so I'll see you then," he told her hugging her back. "I'll bring your present then."

"Okay," she nodded and stepped back. They walked to the door together and Harry bent down and kissed her slowly. A teasing kiss, barely skimming her lips and then breaking off, only to do it again, Ginny tried to get him to deepen the kiss but he was intent on teasing her. Only when she moaned in complaint did he lean more into the kiss, exploring her mouth gently, kissing her passionately. When they broke off both were breathing heavily.

"I'd better go," Harry said opening the door, "See you soon." He kissed her once more and then he was gone.

Harry arrived home to be greeted by a proud looking Sirius. "Wait until you see her Harry. She's beautiful. The most beautiful thing you've ever seen." He dragged Harry upstairs to the Nursery where Bronwyn was just putting her down to sleep. She placed a finger to her lips and beckoned him to come forward. He crept slowly towards the Cradle and looked down at the sleeping bundle. He smiled when he saw the tuft of dark hair and joined Bronwyn and Sirius outside leaving the door open so they could hear her if she woke.

"She's lovely," Harry said giving Bronwyn a hug. "I can't believe how small she is. It'll be great to see her awake. She looks like you Wyn."

"Thank Merlin, can you imagine if she looked like him," Harry laughed and Sirius pretended to be insulted. The house was decorated for Christmas and everything looked very festive. Harry sat with them for a couple of hours chatting then went to unpack his things. As he was coming out of his room he heard a small cry coming from the Nursery. He quietly crept in and looked at the little girl. She was wide awake and staring back at him crying. He bent down and picked her up gently, supporting her head as Ginny had told him to do. She stopped crying immediately and stared up at him.

"Hello there," Harry whispered, "I'm Harry and we're going to be the best of friends. I'm going to protect you from everything bad in this world. I'll be your King and you can be my princess." The little girl was quietly looking up at him as if she understood everything he was saying. He was coming down the stairs with her talking quietly when Bronwyn rounded the corner.

"Was she crying?"

"Just a little, we decided that if I picked her up she'd stop and listen to everything I said."

Bronwyn raised one eyebrow, "Really?" Harry nodded seriously looking down at her.

"Have you decided what you're going to call her?" He asked as they went into the sitting room.

"We were thinking of Lily?" Bronwyn said quietly and when Harry's head shot up she quickly continued, "Only if you're okay with it. I mean we …"

"I'd be honoured if you called her after my mum." Bronwyn smiled and Harry looked down again as Lily gurgled, "Lily suits her. Pretty as a flower."

"You told him?" Sirius asked hearing the last part of what Harry said as he stepped into the room.

"He asked and he's fine with it."

Sirius grinned, "Good I'm glad.

The days went quickly and happily. Harry adored Lily and Bronwyn and Sirius soon learned that if Harry went missing he could be found with her, his princess. He played with her and talked to her and in return his princess stared adoringly up at him and listened intently, or so Harry told them. Her wide eyes would look at him and she never cried when he held her in his arms. If Lily cried and Harry took her from either of her parents she immediately stopped.

When Christmas day came the all headed for the Weasleys. They decided that Sirius and Harry would use Floo powder and Bronwyn would apparate with Lily.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace first then Sirius. He coughed and started brushing himself off. When he looked up to find Ginny smiling at him he smiled back. "Finally, I wasn't allowed open our present until you got here," she said.

Harry looked at her confused, "Our present? What do you mean?"

Ginny grinned and kissed him, "Mum and Dad got us a joint present and everyone has been driving me mad with hints."

"Oh," was all Harry said as he turned to greet the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione and her parents were there too as Ron had spent last Christmas with them. Everyone had exchanged greetings when Bronwyn arrived with Lily. Suddenly everyone gathered round oooing and ahhing over the baby. Lily was two and a half months old now and looked up at all the faces and started protesting. All the women tried to quiet her but to no avail even when they dispersed to let Bronwyn and Sirius alone to settle her she wouldn't stop. Sirius looked up as Harry came forward and held his arms out for the little girl. Everyone except Bronwyn and Sirius watched in surprise as Lily immediately stopped crying and looked at Harry. "Shhhhh, what's all this noise about Princess, I'm here. Nothing to worry about, nothing at all." Harry told her, "I have someone I want you to meet. She's special just like you," he whispered as he walked over to Ginny who had stayed over with him when Bronwyn arrived. He looked up and smiled at her, "Ginny I'd like you to meet Lily Black. Lily my princess, this is Ginny," he lowered his voice so only lily and Ginny could hear, "She's my Queen," he whispered.

Ginny, who was just as surprised by how good Harry was with the baby, smiled down at the beautiful little girl, "Hello Lily, you seem to have won Harry's heart. Lucky I'm not the jealous kind."

Lily looked and Harry and he smiled at her, "All talk no action this one," Harry teased and Ginny swatted him gently.

"Come here you and bring your princess with you," she told him and Harry followed her.

Everyone else turned to Sirius and Bronwyn, who both shrugged, "Harry is just brilliant with her. She never cries when he's holding her or talking to her and he absolutely adores her. He feeds her, changes her, dresses her, plays with her, what can we say?" Everyone smiled at this and headed off to join Harry and Ginny.

The day went well with everyone enjoying themselves, exchanging gifts and laughing. Ginny adored Harry's present and bit her lip as she gave him his. It was a silver ring, plain and simple and on the inside there was an inscription, _"You are my heart and soul."GW_. He looked up then leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering, "and you are mine." The Weasleys' had given Harry and Ginny an old rocking chair for their cottage. It was something that Ginny had always loved so Harry was delighted when they were told.

After dinner they were all sitting round talking and chatting when Sirius stood and called for everyone to quiet down. Everyone turned to listen, "Bronwyn and I have a something to ask Harry and Ginny," he said smiling at the young couple happily playing with Lily they looked up surprised and waited, "Harry, Ginny, Bronwyn and I have discussed this and we both agree. We're hoping that you will agree to be Godparents to Lily."

Silence reigned as Harry and Ginny stared back at Sirius in shock. Harry tuned to Ginny questioningly and Ginny smiled and shrugged. "We'd be honoured," they said together.

"Wonderful, we've been waiting to ask you together."

"Now you're definitely my princess," Harry whispered to Lily that night as he put her to bed. The little baby slept soundly on as left the room.


	19. Arguments and Heartbreak

It was February at Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry were sitting at their table doing homework. It had amazed people how well the got along living together at the moment though they weren't speaking. Harry had given out to Ginny in front of the Quidditch team and Ginny was mad with him. Harry was mad at Ginny for expecting to be treated differently just because she was his girlfriend. He had to be fair and if he grilled someone else on the team about how they had performed then he should be able to do the same for her. As captain it was his duty. Dobby was silently looking from one to the other wondering what to do. They'd come in arguing which was something he'd never heard them do before. They were usually so happy together.

Harry finished his studying and looked over at Ginny who had her head down and was ignoring him. She was being stubborn. Shaking his head he got up and put a warm coat on and stepped outside, he needed to get some air.

Ginny looked up as the door closed and sighed. She knew she shouldn't be so sensitive. Harry was just being a good captain and if he had something to say he should be able to say it but she wished he'd have done it when they were in private. When she gave out to him about it on the way back to the cottage he'd taken offence and then she'd gotten ever angrier. Words had been said and she knew that neither of them meant any of it. She also knew that Harry had gone out to cool off and when he came back they'd talk, apologise and hopefully makeup. She packed away her books and then curled up on the couch beside the fire to wait for him.

Harry neared the edge of the grounds where the Dark Forest began and turned. Time to go back, he thought but stopped when something caught his eye. He stared off into the black night, there was a light twinkling in the distance. Hagrid? No, Hagrid wouldn't be in this part of the forest. He took a step towards it then stopped, hesitating shook his head and pulled out his wand. Something was not quite right, the light was actually coming towards him. Wishing he'd brought his invisibility cloak he held his ground. "Guardus," he whispered and an invisible shield formed around him. It wasn't strong but it would help in the case of a surprise attack.

A cloaked figure came towards him, faster and faster, "Impedimentia," it shouted but Harry's shield stopped it.

"Reducio," Harry shouted but it was blocked. What pursued was a struggle between opponents as they cast spell after spell at each other. Harry's shield broke soon after the duel began. Blocking spell after spell, his heart raced and his mind whirled trying to remember every thing he'd ever learned. A fight for survival where only one could win, only one would be the victor. A flash of light broke through the night, someone shouted his name and then everything went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny woke and shivered, the fire had gone out and a chill had filled the house. She frowned, had Harry come in and gone straight to bed? It wasn't like him to let an argument go too long. Especially about something so silly. She got up and went to his room. His bed was empty. She looked all around but could see him no where. Fear gripped her heart. He should be back by now. Grabbing her cloak she flung the door open only to find Professor McGonnegal just about to knock. "What happened?" she asked without even greeting her.

"You better come with me Ginny," Professor McGonnegal said gravely and Ginny started to tremble. She followed McGonnegal to the castle and up the steps on towards Professor Dumbledores office. She stepped inside to find Ron and Hermione both rubbing the sleep from their eyes and Jackie looking very worried. Ginny's eyes darted from one person to the next and her breathing became laboured.

She started shaking her head when she met the sad gaze of Professor Dumbledore, "No, No, where's Harry. Where is he?" her panicked voice permeated around the room and Ron immediately started forward but she held up a hand to stop him. "Where is Harry?"

"I'm sorry Ginny…"

"Nooooooooooooooooo," she screamed before Dumbedore could finish. "He can't be. I'd know. You're wrong."

"Miss Weasley please, calm yourself, I do not know what has happened to Harry."

Ginny barely heard the words but her mind hung on to them like a lifeline, "What do you mean?"

"Harry was attacked at the edge of the grounds tonight," Ginny started to sink but Ron caught her. "I felt the presence of Dark Magic and rushed to where I thought it was but I was too late. Harry was involved in a fight for his life but before I could get to him he'd disappeared."

"What do you mean, disappeared?"

"His attacker sent the Crucio curse at him. He repelled it and sent it back to the Deatheater but when I got to the spot where Harry stood. He was gone."

"Gone? How can he just be gone?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I don't know. He just disappeared."

Ginny felt a calm blanket fall over her. He wasn't dead. He'd just disappeared. There was hope yet. "I should write to Sirius. He should know," she said, "I should be the one to do it, it's only right." She looked at Professor Dumbledores grave face and smiled bravely, "Professor I don't think you should worry too much. Harry has a habit of getting out of trouble. He'll be back. I know it."

Everyone in the room looked at her in astonishment. She'd gone from total panic to utter calm in a matter of minutes. Once she'd heard that Harry wasn't dead everything fell back into perspective. "I'm afraid I've already written to Sirius, Ginny. But if you want to send another letter please do so."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry came too slowly. First he tried to open one eye and then the other. Bright light shone into his eyes as they came into focus. He looked around and found that he was no where on the Hogwarts grounds. In fact he was pretty sure he wasn't even near the Hogwarts grounds. He sat up trying to remember how he got there but for the life of him he couldn't. The last thing he did remember was someone shouting his name as he was duelling with a Deatheater.

Deatheaters, Harry head swung around looking anxiously for any sign of them. There was none. His heart resumed it's normal pace as he started as he found his wand. Where was he? He stood up and felt a little dizzy but seemed to recover quickly. Looking around he found he wasn't even in England anymore. At least he didn't ever remember England being this hot in February as a matter of fact the place looked a lot like a picture he'd recently seen of the Australian Outback. Exactly like the picture. A sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed nervously. No it can't be. He hadn't. He couldn't have. Nothing like this had ever happened since he'd started on Hogwarts. Sure beforehand, when he was frightened and he wished he was somewhere else but not since.

However, he couldn't deny what was his eyes were telling him. He'd apparated. No he can't have apparated he was in Hogwarts or was he. Had he somehow moved into the forbidden forest? This, was not, good. How was he going to get out of this one? He grimaced, at least he still had his wand. Holding out his hand straight, with the wand laying flat on his palm, he muttered, "Directus,". The wand spun quickly on his hand then stopped pointing the way Harry should go. Muttering about how things always happened to him he set off in that direction. Stripping his coat and jumper off so that he didn't die of heat exhaustion, he stopped suddenly realising he would need to find water. Holding out the wand again he whispered the words and the wand directed him in the same direction as the last time.

Harry felt like he'd been walking for hours. He was tired, hungry but most of all he was thirsty and he didn't know how much longer he could continue. The heat was crazy but then he was wearing winter clothes. Deciding to make shorts out of his trousers he cut them using his want. His shirt was a heavy winter one and he'd cut the sleeves and unbuttoned it to try to cool down. He didn't take it off though as the heat was too great. It had to be midday here now, the most dangerous time to be out in the bush. Stumbling on, he knew he had to find shade soon and then he saw it. An opening in a rock face. A cave? Please let it be. He plodded on towards it and found that it was. Moving quickly in it he immediately felt the cooler air inside. He was very tired now. Putting his cloak on the ground he lay down and closed his eyes. If he had a little sleep he'd be able to carry on walking in the coolness of the evening and into the night.

He'd been right. In the coolness of the night it was easier to travel. He managed to find water and was able to get food by using his wand. Every time he used magic he expected so government official from the magical world to come swooping down on him. By the third day he'd gotten used to the heat and his skin was getting a slight tan. It was nearing the end of this day when he finally came across a settling.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny refused to stay at the school. Harry and she had made a home out of the cottage and she wanted to stay there where she felt close to him. The days that followed were hard ones for Ginny. She went from hope to despair rapidly. Her friends and family rallied round her and Sirius and Bronwyn came to stay with little Lily. She had yet to say a word much to the frustration of her parents. She was a sunny happy child but hadn't said 'mama' or 'papa' yet. Ginny played with her for a while trying to get her to say her name or Harry's but she seemed to get distracted whenever someone came into the cottage. At the first rattle of the door she'd look up expectantly with a smile and then her face would fall when it wasn't Harry. She went to classes and if they were interrupted for some reason she'd watch, anxiously hoping it would be news.

Ron and Hermione tried to comfort her. Ron would put his arm around her and Hermione and walk with them to class but although Ginny smiled up at him, it never quite reached her eyes. On the second day when she went back to the cottage to find that Blaze was missing she finally broke down. Sirius and Bronwyn found her when they came back from talking to Dumbledore. She was curled up on the couch, silently crying, tears running down her face and sobs racking her body. Bronwyn gathered her in her arms and let her cry. Sirius sat on herother sideand held her hand telling her everything would be alright but as his eyes met Bronwyns over her head there was a fear in them that would have sent Ginny into the Hysterics all over again.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. The people in the town had, gladly, rallied round him to help. They fed him and took care of him and he was just wondering how to get word to Dumbledore without causing suspicion when Blaze arrived. There she was soaring towards him as if, for all the world, she wasn't in another country. The people of the little town were surprised but when he told them she was his pet and that she was very rare they began to laugh. At Harry's puzzled look one of the men said, "So you're Harry Potter mate, the wizard? Should have known of course with that mark on your forehead."

Harry looked stunned and started to stutter, "How…how… I mean you're not… are you…" he swallowed, "Are you wizards?"

"Yes and if you'd told us sooner dear we'd have been able to help you get home. But what are you doing here?" Harry, relieved now, told them the whole story. They agreed to help him get home. It was decided that sending a note would be too risky in case Voldemort got a hold of the letter. So Harry was given an old travelling broom which had a guidance charm on it and he and Blaze set off to travel half way round the world back to England. Harry knew this was going to take time as he'd have to stop off in several countries along the way to rest but the wizards and witches assured him that he'd be back quickly enough if he travelled throughout the day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was Valentines day. Ginny was sitting on the couch in her cottage, not really thinking or feeling. She was numb. Harry had been missing for nearly two weeks now and a lot of people had given up hope. Sirius and Bronwyn were sitting opposite, with Lily lying on the floor gurgling away to herself. Ginny turned her head when she gave a baby laugh and smiled down at her. Slipping to the floor she watched the little girls eyes turn to her. "Say Ginny," she said but the little girl laughed but didn't say it. Ginny sat her up and leaned her against her legs, "Papa, say papa or mama," but nothing happened. "You're a stubborn one," she commented as Bronwyn and Sirius jointed her on the floor. "Like her father."

Bronwyn laughed and Sirius frowned, "Hey I'm not stubborn," he said shaking his head he grinned, "He's been spreading rumours, your Harry."

"Awy," said a little voice and everyone looked down to stare at Lily.

"Did she just… "

"No it can't be."

"It's just baby noises,"

Bronwyn laughed then, "You know, it would be just typical of her to say 'Harry' first. After all he's her king."

"Awy," the little girl said again and grinned.

The adults looked at each other again and Ginny grinned, "Say Harry, Lily,"

"Awy," she repeated.

"Now that's his princess," Ginny laughed and then sobered. "We had a fight," she whispered as she looked up at the two adults. "The last words we spoke to each other were in anger."

"Everyone has arguments," Bronwyn replied, "Harry knows how much you love him."

"I wish… I guess I just wish I could tell him."

"You can. Just as soon as he gets back and after I kill him," Sirius said glad when she laughed.

"You'll have to take a number Sirius."

"No problem, a little bit of a thing like you, plenty left when you're finished."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been a long journey for Harry but Blaze had been with him and helped him along the way. He'd made it to the coast of England before his broom decided to die. It had been a really old one but it had done it job. He would have crashed if Blaze hadn't flown in front of him and he'd caught a hold of her tail feathers. She carried him a great distance, until Harry thought his hand would fall out of it's socket but eventually Blaze dropped in a side alley of London. From there Harry made his way to Diagon Alley. Where he entered the Wizards bank and withdrew some money. He went to the post office first and sent an OWL to Dumbledore telling him where he was and that he'd get some floo powder and go to Hogsmead. He couldn't wait to see Ginny. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry about the fight. He wanted to kiss her and hug her and never let her go.

How was she, he wondered? Had she taken his disappearance badly or with calm assurance that he would be coming back to her. If he knew Ginny she was probably jumping from one emotion to the next trying to cope. He loved her so much it hurt and he hated seeing her sad or hurt especially when he was the cause. How much more could she take? How much more could he expect her to take? He knew however, that what she was always telling him was true. Together they could handle anything. Together they could take on the world.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was miserable. Everyone had decided that she should come to the ball. Hermione, Ron and Jackie all picked her up at the cottage and with Sirius and Bronwyn and baby Lily they all marched to her room. The girls dressed her and did her hair and made her put make up on and then all of them marched her to the ball. She was not going to be alone on Valentines day.

What Ginny didn't know was that Dumbledore had received Harry's letter and told them that Harry would be there in time for the Ball. There was a buzz among the group but Ginny didn't notice. She was too busy trying not to cry. She really didn't want to be here. If she could last another half hour they'd probably let her go home.

She was trying to blend into the background when she sensed someone come up behind her. "I believe this is our dance, my Queen," Harry said and Ginny spun round not quite believing her ears. She'd gone deathly pale and her big blue eyes were rapidly filling with tears as she stared up into his handsome face.

"Harry," she whispered. He was there. Standing a few inches away. Alive. Well. A little tired but none the worse for wear. Tears spilled down her cheeks, what cruel tricks was her mind playing? Was it really him or something her lonely heart had conjured up to ease the pain? Stretching up a hand she reached out to touch him but then pulled back not wanting to know. Not wanting to feel the sense of loss if it wasn't him. If he suddenly disappeared her heart would break into tiny little pieces. She was only just holding it together.

Harry looked down into sad blue eyes and his heart lurched painfully in his heart. She was trying to be so brave. Putting on a face for the whole world to see but crying inside. The tears that were filling her eyes now made him want to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok. He saw her doubt her own sight as her eyes drank in the sight of him, watched as she snatched back the hand she'd reached out to touch him, the fear that he might not be real, evident on her face.

Harry caught her hand and pulled it to his face gently kissing her palm. Ginny's eyes widened, it was him, he was real, a silent cry left her and then she was being folded into his embrace. His strong arms around her, holding her as if he'd never let her go and the world, her world, that had been spinning out of control for days, finally slowing down to a normal pace again. "Happy Valentines day Ginny," he whispered as he kissed her head, "I love you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was sitting by the fire waiting for Harry to come back from talking to Dumbledore. Bronwyn and Sirius had chosen to stay in the castle tonight, giving Harry and Ginny some privacy as they hadn't had much since Harry had first been noticed. Everyone had gathered round, wanting to see he was okay. Ron, Hermione, Jackie and everyone else had questions they wanted answered. It had taken a long time and although Harry had not let go of her hand throughout the whole night they hadn't had a chance to be alone. Dumbledore had then asked Harry to come to see him and Ginny knowing that Harry would tell her everything anyway had made her way back to the cottage to wait.

The door opened and Ginny turned to watch Harry peal off his cloak and hang it up. He turned then and came forward, sitting down beside her. Not a word was spoken between them as he wrapped her in his arms. She went gladly lifting her mouth for the kiss she knew was coming. Harry's lips descended on hers in one of the most overwhelming kisses he'd ever given her. She lost herself, not just in the kiss but in the feelings behind it. The desperation he must have felt when he was fighting the duel, the panic when he awoke in a foreign place, the fear in those days before he'd found people, the worry of how he was going to get home and the relief to be back. Love, anger, pain, fear it was all there in this kiss.

Ginny threw herself into it. She too had been frightened, desperate, had felt the overwhelming sense of panic at the thought of loosing him. She wanted to feel him, touch him, reassure herself that he was alright, safe and really there. She reached out, soothing him as well herself. Harry fell back on the couch and she went with him. Lying on top of him she could feel his heart beat and the warmth of his body flow with hers. She knew she could stay in his arms forever.


	20. The Flight of Phoenix

Sirius, Bronwyn, Lily, Ron, Hermione, Jackie, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore all descended on them the next morning. Not that they minded, they enjoyed having their friends and family around. Harry immediately took Lily in his arms and the little girl was quite content to just sit and listen while he told the story in full for the benefit of those that hadn't heard all of it before. "I have to admit there was a time during the duel I really thought, this is it, I'm dead, goodbye Harry Potter."

"Awy," Lily said grinning up at him as Harry stared down at her in shock.

He looked up at the adults, "Did she just say my name? Did she just say Harry."

"Awy," Lily said again before anyone could say anything.

A look of pure delight came across Harry's face as he grinned from ear to ear, "Lily my princess. You are a clever girl." Then looking up again he asked, "What else does she say?"

"Nothing."

If it was possible Harry's grin widened, "What? You mean she only says my name. Not mama or papa just Harry."

"Well actually she say's Awy," Sirius corrected then turning to Bronwyn, "You know we're never going to hear the end of this?"

"Oh yeah, but she'll be saying mama and papa by the time Harry next sees her."

"When are you going?"

"Today, we need to get back."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

School continued on as usual, Quidditch was played and won much to the delight of the Gryfindors who were in the finals and they had won so many points this year they were way ahead of the other houses and would almost certainly win the house cup. Classes were taken and Life was good or as good as it could be with the cloud of Voldemort hanging over them. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jackie spent their time working or talking, making plans for their summer, hoping that for once it would be a normal one.

However, Harry and Ginny had realised that something significant was about to happen. Something they could not control but something they would have to defeat. All either of them knew was that it was very bad and it was going to happen and that they would have to stop it because if they didn't life was never going to be the same again. Voldemort had to be stopped.

They did know one thing though, the ring of time was about to play it's part in the game. They talked for hours, read books and eventually they found the prophecy that Dumbledore had spoken of. There was more to it than anyone realised. The reason Voldemort had come after Harry all those years ago. They had a big decision to make and wasn't going to be easy. After a lot of arguments, tears and shouting they resigned themselves to what had to be done. Now wasn't the time to fight, they needed two others and it would be eighteen year before the magical world would have it's day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the last week of school. The exams were over. Students were taking advantage of the sun and the free time. Ron and Hermione were out spending some alone time together and Jackie was writing toGeorge.

In a little cottage on the grounds two people stood opposite each other and with the ring between them. Tears fell as they knew the decision they had made was one that would cause a lot of heartache for those they cared about. One of them picked up the ring and slipped it onto a finger then walked into the others embrace. They took one more look around and then fixed their gaze on each other. Then there was nothing. They were gone. A few minutes later Dumbledore entered the cottage and sighed and shook his head. He slowly turned and made his way back to his office. He called the people he needed to him and sent messages to those who could help. The prophecy was true.

A week later as school let out and students went home, it was with the knowledge that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had disappeared yet again and as Dumbledore stood looking out the window of his office he wondered what was to come. Then he turned to greet the Weasleys and the Blacks and all he could say was. "And so it begins. "

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Okay, stay tuned. The sequel will be here soon. I can assure you that i will be posting and i'll put the link here.**

**Actually i don't think i'll make you wait. Here's the link to the first Chapter.**

**http/ to everyone for the reviews, i hope you like the sequel**


End file.
